HUNTING LIFE
by TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER
Summary: Tara CAMPBELL est un membre éloigné de la famille de Dean et Sam. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer mais la vie en décide autrement. PAS DE WINCESTE NI DE DESTIEL !
1. Chapter 1

**"Hunting Life"**

 ** _Résumé_** _: Tara CAMPBELL est un membre éloigné de la famille de Dean et Sam._

 _Par de malheureuses circonstances, elle va être amenée à vivre avec eux._

 _ **PAS DE WINCEST NI DE DESTIEL**  
_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les_

 _personnages que j'ai créé afin de rendre cette histoire plausible._

 _Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et de partager avec d'autres fans._

 ** _Rating_** _: en majorité K, mais passages M, voire MA. Je le préciserai avant les chapitres concernés._

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _: Je n'ai encore jamais écrit sur ce site, je n'ai pas de Beta._

 _Je vous demande pardon d'avance s'il y a encore des fautes malgré mes multiples relectures._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce sera avec plaisir que je les lirai._

 _Sachez également que je compte bien publier cette fic dans sa totalité. Il se peut que je mette du temps entre_

 _les chapitres mais vous les aurez tous, promis, juré !_

 _Tout au long de cette fic, j'ai essayé de conservé les caractères de chacun et l'esprit de la série._

 _Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Tara CAMPBELL. Je suis la petite-fille du demi-frère de Samuel CAMPBELL, le grand-père de Dean et Sam. Mon père, James, et ma mère, Kelly, étaient des chasseurs. Comme le reste de la famille. Seulement, notre branche s'est un peu éloignée... Samuel a longtemps ignoré l'existence de son demi-frère Red, jusqu'au décès de leur père.

Mes parents, à l'instar de Mary, avaient raccroché. Ils ne voulaient pas imposer cette vie à leurs enfants. C'est ainsi que nous nous installâmes à Lawrense Kansas, vers la fin du printemps 1983 après une ultime chasse qui nous avait amenés dans les parages.

Maman m'emmenait souvent au parc où nous retrouvions une dame du nom de Mary. Elle y emmenait son fils Dean avec qui je jouais et son bébé, Sammy, âgé de deux mois je crois. Nos mamans discutaient layette car j'allais avoir un petit-frère ou une petite soeur. Elles devinrent amies et découvrirent qu'elles étaient apparentées. Mary invita toute notre famille à dîner. Maman appela Papa pour le prévenir.

Il nous rejoignit chez eux et, le hasard faisant bien les choses, ils se connaissaient avec John : ils avaient servi ensemble dans la même unité chez les Marines. Depuis ce soir là, nous vînmes très souvent chez les WINCHESTERS.

Les hommes étaient heureux de se retrouver. Papa et Mary étaient cousins mais ne parlèrent presque jamais de leur famille. J'étais enfant, cela m'importait peu.

Un soir pluvieux d'octobre, Papa et Maman me déposèrent chez Mary et John. Ils devaient se rendre à la maternité. Maman allait accoucher d'Eric, mon petit-frère. Malheureusement, ils n'arrivèrent jamais. Ils furent pris dans un carambolage au carrefour à la sortie de la ville. Un camion s'était renversé sur la chaussée. Papa roulait trop vite et n'a pas pu l'éviter. Leur voiture vint s'encastrer dans la remorque qui explosa. Etrangement. Car cela n'aurait pas du arriver, d'après les autorités.  
Personne n'en sortit vivant.

Tante Mary étant la dernière parente vivante connue de Papa, les services sociaux leur confièrent ma garde, à elle et à Oncle John.

Voici comment je devins membre de la famille WINCHESTER...

A suivre.

* * *

 _Je sais, ce chapitre est court mais c'est pour poser le contexte.  
_

 _Une petite review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils me traitèrent comme leur enfant. Je n'avais qu'un mois de moins que Dean.

J'étais si jeune ! Je ne me rendais pas compte que plus jamais je ne reverrai mes parents !

Comme chacun sait, une quinzaine de jours plus tard, nous fûmes à nouveau frappés par l'horreur : Tante Mary fut assassinée par le démon aux yeux jaunes dans l'incendie qui ravagea la moitié de la maison. C'est ce soir là qui transforma Oncle John. Il perdit le sourire et le sommeil. C'est ainsi qu'il suivit la voie de la chasse. Il voulait retrouver le monstre qui lui avait pris sa femme et brisé sa famille. Il ne vécut plus que pour ça. Il s'occupait de nous du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais c'était difficile. D'autant que nous ne restions pas longtemps au même endroit. Mais il essayait. Souvent, il s'absentait, il fallait se débrouiller et veiller sur bébé Sam quand il ne pouvait pas nous confier à quelqu'un. (le Pasteur Jim ou Bobby, par exemple).

Nous fûmes témoins de quelque chose : Oncle John a tué un homme. Il joua carte sur table et nous expliqua que c'était un monstre qui prenait l'apparence des autres et qu'il était dangereux. C'était un polymorphe, et bien d'autres créatures existaient. Nous apprîmes très vite à sécuriser une pièce malgré notre très jeune âge.  
Puis l'école commença. Dean et moi formions un duo inséparable, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Nous faisions front main dans la main pour Sammy.

En grandissant, cela se renforça d'avantage. Nous passions pour les jumeaux WINCHESTER comme nous avions le même âge et nous nous ressemblions : côté maternel (cheveux blonds foncés, yeux clairs, verts pour lui, bleus pour moi). Nous étions toujours dans la même classe, nous prenions les mêmes activités périscolaires, les mêmes sports afin d'être toujours ensemble.  
Les années passant, Dean prit son rôle d'aîné très au sérieux tandis que je me dévouais pour Sam, endossant le rôle de maman.

Il apprit en premier le maniement des armes, la mécanique et les rudiments de la chasse. Quand il était de retour et Sammy couché, il m'enseignait tout ce qu'il avait appris. Ainsi, nous étions toujours sur le même pied d'égalité. Il ne me traitait pas différemment parce que j'étais une fille, comme les autres à l'école. Il voulait justement que je sois capable de me défendre aussi bien que lui s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit en son absence ou à notre petit-frère.

Parfois, Oncle John nous déposait chez Bobby. Il était censé nous entraîner au tir, par-exemple. Mais bien souvent il nous emmenait nous détendre, jouer au base-ball ou à la pêche. Bien-sûr il nous apprit beaucoup de choses, notamment en mécanique comme il tenait un garage, mais il estimait qu'avant tout nous étions des enfants. Il se disputait parfois avec John à ce sujet.

Un soir où Dean et lui étaient partis pêcher "entre hommes", Sam et moi étions restés devant la télé à se faire un marathon films. J'avais fait le ménage, la lessive et préparé le repas qui accompagnerait le fruit de leur pêche à l'aide de quelques livres de cuisine de sa défunte épouse, Karen. Quand ils rentrèrent les bras chargés de poissons, ils étaient abasourdis.  
 **"C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?** demanda Bobby.  
 **\- Oui** ! répondis-je fièrement. **Vous n'avez plus qu'à préparer le poisson pendant que Sam et moi filons à la douche !** Je souris de toutes mes dents.  
 **\- Et bien ! Bravo, Tara. Je ne pensais pas qu'à ton âge** (12 ans) **tu serais capable de faire aussi bien que ma femme !**  
\- **J'te l'ai dit, Bobby, que c'était la meilleure** ! ajouta Dean en m'embrassant sur la joue. **Merci pour tout ça.**  
- **Je pouvais bien faire ça. Tu sais que je suis incapable de rester en place plus d'un film. Et Sam m'a aidée !**  
\- **C'est vrai !** s'écria-t-il dans l'escalier. **C'est moi qui ai passé l'aspirateur et qui ai épluché les patates !**  
- **Et bien, bravo les enfants, et merci. Vous aurez droit à une double part de tarte en dessert !** déclara Bobby.  
\- **OUAIS !** nous écriâmes tous les trois. "

Un appel d'Oncle John vint noircir la fin du repas. Ils se disputaient à nouveau car Bobby devait nous entraîner à tirer au Winchester (mon préféré, on se demande pourquoi ! ), au Browning ainsi que nous initier aux armes de poing car nous étions assez grands selon lui.  
Il revint à table, raconta une grosse bêtise qui brisa le froid qui s'était installé et nous dévorâmes la tarte tant convoitée. J'aurais dû en faire deux !  
Sam fila se coucher et Bobby derrière son bureau avec ses livres et une bière bien fraîche. Dean était venu m'aider à faire la vaisselle. Après avoir rangé la dernière assiette, il me prit la main et y déposa une jolie bague.  
" **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demandais-je, surprise.  
\- **Quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec toi.** J'étais aux anges ! Depuis toute petite, j'étais follement amoureuse de lui. **Tu es la fille parfaite pour moi, Tara. Tu comprends notre vie de fous comme tu la partages, tu te bats comme nous et pour nous, t'es super forte, tu nous soignes, tu t'occupes super bien de mon petit-frère et tu sais faire plein de trucs de maman !**  
\- **Tu sais, je me bats parce qu'il le faut, les trucs de maman c'est Ellen qui me les a appris quand elle les expliquait à Jo, et puis Sammy est comme mon petit-frère. Il aurait le même âge...** un voile de tristesse passa dans mes yeux. Il ajouta :  
 **\- Les autres racontent des bêtises quand ils se moquent et disent que t'es comme un garçon et que t'es pas belle. Moi, j'te trouve très belle ! Et j'adore quand tu leur casses la gueule !** Je ris.  
\- **Wouaw ! Je pensais pas que tu ressentais ça pour moi !**  
\- **A l'école, il y a des filles qui me courent après pour être ma copine mais moi je veux pas. C'est toi que je veux ! Papa a dit qu'on pouvait parce que même si t'es ma cousine c'est assez loin, j'ai pas tout compris, mais je m'en fiche.**  
\- **C'est vrai ? On peut ?** Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. **Je veux bien alors ! Tu sais, je pense comme toi. Enfin, pour les garçons ! Ils sont stupides et je leur fais peur. Ils aiment pas quand une fille les bat parce qu'elle est plus forte. Et puis je préfère leur taper dessus !** Il rit. **Toi, ça t'embête pas quand je te bats à l'entraînement. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je suis amoureuse de toi ! "**

On s'est embrassés, comme des gamins d'une douzaine d'année. Ce n'étaient que quelques baisers chastes mais qui avaient enjolivé notre soirée et renforcé encore un peu plus ce lien indéfectible entre nous.

A suivre...

* * *

 _Je sais, c'est très fluff pour le moment, très enfantin. Il faut bien garder un peu d'innocence dans leur vie autant que faire se peut pour le moment._

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... *bisous**coeurs*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 _Quelques années se sont écoulées, les Dean et Tara tout choupinous sont de jeunes adultes et leurs caractères bien trempés vont se heurter._

 _Attention, langage fleuri possible à compter de ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oncle John vint nous chercher et c'était reparti pour un défilé de motels et d'écoles.  
Au fur et à mesure que nous grandissions, Oncle John et Bobby nous apprenaient de plus en plus de choses. A quinze ans Dean et moi savions manipuler toutes les armes qu'ils avaient, incluant les armes blanches. Nous savions sécuriser un bâtiment aussi bien qu'eux. Nous nous entraînions beaucoup au combat. Pas d'arts martiaux ni de style particulier. C'était plutôt genre Fight Club, pour nous endurcir. Aucune règle ni protection. Car en situation réelle l'ennemi n'attendra pas bien sagement qu'on enfile un casque et se permettra le moindre coup bas. On ajoutait toujours un enjeu : le perdant payait sa tournée de bières et de tarte. Oncle John nous en autorisait une après chaque combat. Sam, lui, tournait encore au soda. Parfois, on l'accompagnait en mission, quand c'était une chasse "facile". Mais nous étions encore trop jeunes pour devenir de vrais chasseurs.

Quelques années plus tard, nous étions en terminale. Dean et moi nous étions un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il ne disait plus non aux filles qui lui couraient après. Pour ma part, je me battais toujours avec les mecs !  
Nous étions dans l'Utah, dans une petite ville. Oncle John partit avec d'autres chasseurs sur une affaire délicate. Il paya la chambre pour deux mois et nous laissa la voiture en cas de besoin. Dean et moi avions dix-huit ans, nous avions le permis. Mais on ne devait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence...

Nous allions au lycée, à nos activités périscolaires. J'avais dégoté un job de serveuse au bar du coin. On n'était pas très bien vus en général. Le beau-gosse qui se la pète et se fout de tout, insolent et courant après les filles. Moi, j'étais un garçon-manqué malgré mes attributs féminins marqués et ma longue chevelure. Il faut dire que je dénotais dans le paysage : mes longs cheveux tressés façon Lara Croft, comme le disait Dean, ou en queue de cheval, je portais toujours une paire de rangers, toujours habillée en noir ou en couleur foncée, avec une chemise ou un pull de garçon (chipé à Dean) noué à la taille, un ceinturon militaire, un couteau dissimulé dans la poche, un autre dans la botte et un sac à dos issus d'un surplus de l'armée. Aucun intérêt pour la mode sauf pour les sous-vêtements, très peu de maquillage (conseil d'une rare amie) et encore, aucun centre d'intérêt féminin.

Je n'avais pas d'amie et je n'en voulais pas. Je faisais partie du club de tir et de l'équipe de free-fight. J'étais la seule fille d'ailleurs ! Au moins, j'avais la paix ! Je ne cherchais pas les histoires, mais elles me trouvaient, et j'étudiais car je voulais mon diplôme même si je ne souhaitais pas aller à l'université.  
Mais une bande de petits bouffons de l'équipe de foot me cherchait des poux pour toutes les raisons citées précédemment. Ainsi que pour les écarts de conduite de Dean avec certaines petites soeurs, l'imbécile ! Je me battais régulièrement à cause de ça. Les autres nous pointaient du doigt, chuchotaient à notre passage. Tout ça me tapait sur les nerfs ! Nous ne restions jamais si longtemps au même endroit. Ou alors, rarement.

Je décidais de sécher la fin des cours. En rentrant au motel (pas trop miteux, pour une fois), la dame de l'accueil m'interpela :  
 **"Mademoiselle ?**  
 **\- Oui ?**  
 **\- Excusez-moi mais... votre père a payé la chambre pour deux moi. Vous restez encore un moment j'imagine ?**  
 **\- Oui, en effet. Il est parti pour son travail mais c'est plus compliqué que prévu. Nous ne savons pas quand il rentrera.**  
 **\- Je comprends. Mais si vos frères et vous souhaitez rester il va falloir prolonger, le bail arrive à terme à la fin de la semaine.** Je farfouillai dans mon sac et sortis ce qu'il me restait. **Je n'ai que ça pour l'instant mais mon frère aîné et moi avons de petits jobs, je vais voir ça avec lui dès qu'il sera rentré.**  
 **\- Très bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles."**

Je fis une lessive et préparai le repas du soir avant de me demander pourquoi les garçons n'étaient pas encore rentrés. J'essayai de joindre Dean, sans succès. Il devait encore papillonner ! Je fis alors de même sur le portable de Sam qui, lui, décrocha immédiatement.  
 **"Tara ?**  
 **\- Oui, Sammy, où es-tu ?**  
 **\- A la bibliothèque pour mon exposé. J'attends Dean. Mais je commence à me demander s'il viendra.**  
 **\- Laisse tomber ! L'impala n'est plus là. Il est surement encore sorti jouer au tombeur de ces dames !** Je l'entendis se moquer. **Je viens te chercher.**  
 **\- Ok, j'avance à ta rencontre. "**

Je retrouvai mon petit-frère à mi-chemin. On retaillait un costard à mon "jumeau" quand notre chemin croisa celui de Tony et de sa bande de blaireaux.  
 **"Tiens, les mecs ! Mattez ça : la Zarbi et son petit-frère chelou !** rires.  
 **\- Va te faire foutre, Tony !** lui envoyai-je cinglante.  
 **\- Ohhhh ! Tu vas t'énerver ? ZAR-BI ?** dit-il en avançant vers moi. **Vous n'êtes vraiment pas aidés dans cette famille !**  
Ce fut de trop ! Sam et moi lui tombèrent dessus d'un même élan.  
 **\- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles !**  
 **\- Ca m'étonnerait, pétasse ! "**

Il essaya de me saisir à la taille mais je l'esquivai et lui mis un bon coup de pied dans le derrière qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il s'étala lamentablement. Sam était aux prises avec Tyler que les autres encourageaient un peu plus loin. J'allai lui prêter main forte quand Tony revint à la charge et me frappa par-derrière. Je me retournai et lui envoyai un uppercut qui le sonna. J'en profitai pour saisir ses bras et l'immobiliser avec une clé de soumission face contre terre.  
 **"T'en as assez ou tu veux vraiment que je te fasse mal ?** lui demandai-je en pesant bien de tout mon poids sur mon genou posé entre ses omoplates.  
 **\- Lâche-moi, sale garce ! Vous attendez quoi vous autres ?** lança-t-il à ses amis restés en retrait."

Sam avait étalé Tyler. Les autres ne faisaient pas les fiers. Je relâchai Tony qui releva son cousin le nez en sang et ils s'en furent en proférant des menaces.  
Fiers de nous, on se tapait dans la main. **"Give me five ! "**  
Aucune égratignure. Nous reprîmes le chemin du retour quand nous entendîmes un bruit de moteur que nous connaissions bien : c'était ce cher Dean qui raccompagnait Jenny, capitaine des pom-pom girls. Je les suivis des yeux, ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin. Je les vis s'embrasser avec un pincement au coeur.  
 **" Viens."** me dit Sammy en m'entraînant par le bras. Il savait que j'étais toujours amoureuse de son grand-frère, même s'il avait le tact de ne jamais aborder le sujet. Tout à coup, une gifle résonna dans la rue puis une courte dispute lors de laquelle Dean prit une sacrée veste ! Youpiii, il allait encore être d'humeur massacrante !

Nous courûmes en coupant au travers des voitures stationnées en espérant rentrer les premiers et ce fut le cas. Il franchit le seuil comme Sam alla prendre sa douche et que je terminai de mettre la table. Il jeta sa veste d'un geste rageur sur la chaise la plus proche.  
 **"Merci d'avoir récupéré Sammy !** lui lançai-je froidement.  
 **\- Merde ! J'ai oublié !**  
 **\- Oui, j'avais remarqué !**  
 **\- C'est bon, c'est plus un gamin...**  
 **\- T'étais où ? Et la voiture ? Tu sais qu'on censés ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence !**  
 **\- Mais c'était un cas d'urgence !** répondit-il en se fichant de moi, tout sourire.  
 **\- Non ! Emmener tes pouffes dans un coin calme pour leur rouler des pelles, les peloter et les raccompagner, ce n'est pas exactement un cas d'urgence !**  
 **\- Ok.** Il se redressa d'un bond, saisit sa veste et se dirigea rageusement vers la porte. **J' me casse !**  
 **\- Dean, att...** il claqua la porte. **Génial !** Je jetai le torchon que j'avais dans les mains.  
 **\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?** demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bains.  
 **\- T'as tout entendu, j'imagine ?** il acquiesça de la tête.  
 **\- Dean se comporte comme un crétin ! Il ne comprend pas la chance qu'on a de t'avoir.** Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin malgré ses quatorze ans. Je l'embrassai dans les cheveux et étreignis mon adorable petit-frère.  
 **\- T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Allez, à table.**  
 **\- Tara ?**  
 **\- Hmmm ?**  
 **\- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne me dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas ! Je vois bien qu'il te fait du mal.** Je pris le temps de déglutir avant de répondre.  
 **\- Il ne me fait pas de mal, Sammy. Il est plus... indépendant, c'est tout. Mais pour te répondre, malgré que tu connaisses très bien la réponse, oui, je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il en colère. **Il ne s'intéresse plus à nous ! A part la chasse et les filles il se fout de tout !**  
 **\- Il fait sa crise d'adolescence ! Ajoutes-y la puberté, voilà le résultat. Ca ne devrait pas tarder à t'arriver !** le taquinai-je. Et j'obtins l'effet escompté, il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté.  
 **\- Et toi ?**  
 **\- Je suis en plein dedans ! C'est surement pour ça qu'il m'énerve autant !** moment de silence. Nous nous remîmes à manger, sans conviction.  
 **\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Papa ?**  
 **\- Non, pas depuis l'autre fois. Je suis sure qu'il va bien.** tentai-je de le rassurer. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion. **Sinon Bobby nous en aurait déjà informés.** nouveau silence.  
 **\- Tu travailles ce soir ?**  
 **\- Oui. D'ailleurs je vais me prépare sinon je vais être en retard.** Je commençais à débarrasser mais il posa la main sur mon bras.  
 **\- Vas-y, je vais faire la vaisselle.**  
 **\- Merci, Sammy."**

Je me rendis dans la salle de bains où j'enfilai ma tenue de serveuse, mon "déguisement de fille" comme je l'appelais, et une tenue normale par-dessus. Une fois prête, je ne pus m'empêcher les recommandations d'usage, même s'il les connaissait par coeur.  
 **"Surtout, tu fermes bien la porte derrière moi...**  
 **\- Je remets du sel aux fenêtres, mon couteau sous mon oreiller, mon flingue toujours à portée de main et je dors que d'un oeil.**  
 **\- Ne regarde pas la télé trop tard et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents.**  
 **\- Oui, Maman !** dit-il en riant. **Fais attention à toi.**  
 **\- Comme toujours.** Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de partir. **"  
**

J'en avais pour dix minutes à pieds. J'entrais au Sherwood (fictif) par la porte des employés et allais enlever ma tenue quotidienne. Là, je devenais Tamy THORSTON, très féminine, serveuse dans un bar à danseuses. Je n'aimais pas trop ça mais ça payait bien. Je ne pouvais pas tellement compter sur mon cher grand-frère avec ses petites arnaques au poker ou au billard...  
 **" Salut, Tamy.**  
 **\- Bonsoir, Ric. Il y a du monde ce soir !**  
 **\- Justement, je voulais te demander...**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** il semblait inquiet.  
 **\- Kitty devait venir danser ce soir mais elle vient de m'appeler, elle ne peut pas venir...**  
 **\- Non, Ric, je te vois venir, je suis désolée...**  
 **\- Tamy, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu es la seule qui ait le physique de l'emploi ! La salle est comble et les filles peuvent se débrouiller le temps du show. Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça et j'te demande pas de te déshabiller, d'accord ? T'enlèves un truc ou deux, tu fais une danse un peu épicée et ça ira très bien.** Il vit que j'hésitais. **Je sais que t'as deux frères à nourrir. Accepte et je te paye triple. Plus les pourboires !**  
 **\- Ok, ça marche !** capitulai-je.  
 **\- T'es la meilleure ! Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans la loge, derrière. Tu me sauves la soirée, ma belle !**  
 **\- Ouais...** comme si j'avais le choix ! "

Je me rendis dans la fameuse loge, ou plutôt dans le cagibis qui servait de loge ! J'y trouvai un costume de cow-girl sexy, une longue perruque blond-platine, un stetson et suffisamment de maquillage pour être méconnaissable ! Je ne me reconnu pas moi-même dans le miroir ! Déjà que pour servir j'étais déguisée en fille mais là... une strip-teaseuse n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Je sursautai quand Ric annonça mon show.  
 **"Messieurs, ce soir... Tamy THORSTON nous fait l'honneur de sa présence pour sa première au Sherwood. Elle va réchauffer l'ambiance alors merci d'accueillir... Tamyyy THORSTOOOOON !"**  
S'en suivit un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de rires gras. **"Awesome !"**

Heureusement pour moi, grâce à ma fausse carte d'identité j'avais déjà travaillé dans ce genre d'endroit, je savais ce que je devais faire.

J'entrai en scène. La musique commença et je me mis à bouger timidement. Je regardais dans la salle le moindre visage mais je ne reconnus personne. Cela me donna plus de confiance et je l'exprimais dans ma danse. J'enlevai ma veste puis plus tard le pantalon à scratch. Je pris sur moi d'en faire un peu plus que prévu mais sans dépasser les limites que je m'étais fixées. Le show était presque terminé quand j'aperçus le seul visage qui avait l'air de me connaître.

Et oui, Dean ! Et il était furieux !

Je fus soulagée quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Je courus me changer, me démaquiller et redevins Tamy la serveuse. J'étais nerveuse ! Je m'attendais à le voir surgir à chaque instant !  
Je terminais de servir une table quand un de ces porcs me mit la main au fesses. Et pas qu'un peu ! Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Ni une ni deux, je me retournai, prête à lui fiche mon poing dans la figure quand je vis que c'était lui, ivre ! Je dégageai sa main violemment.  
 **"On ne touche pas !** lui dis-je furieuse.  
 **\- Hmmm, farouche la danseuse ! C'est pas l'impression que tu donnais sur scène, Tara !**  
 **\- Dean, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?** j'ajoutai à voix basse : **Ici, c'est Tamy !**  
 **\- Quoi ? T'allumes tout le monde et tu fais ta mijorée ?** Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous, je devais réagir ! **Allez, bébé !** Il me saisit le bras et essaya de me faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Je m'esquivai, fis contre-poids avec son bras toujours sur ma taille et le fis voltiger. J'entamai une clé de soumission, celle que j'avais utilisée avec Tony, mais il la connaissait et me prit de court, se retourna et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui, ses deux mains plaquées sur mes fesses. J'étais rouge de honte et de colère ! **Hmmm, moi aussi c'est ma position préférée ! Tu veux faire ça en public ? "** Non mais quel gros con !  
Ce qui pour effet de déclencher quelques rires gras autour de nous. La moutarde me monta au nez ! Je lui envoyai mon meilleur crochet du droit. Profitant de son ébriété j'effectuai un saut carpé pour me relever, pivotai vers lui avant qu'il ne se relève à son tour et le soumis à l'aide d'une autre clé de bras face contre terre. S'il se débattait, je n'hésiterai pas à lui déboîter l'épaule !

 **"CA SUFFIT !** intervint Ric avec son fusil. **ON NE TOUCHE PAS LES FILLES CHEZ MOI ! DEGAGE !"**  
Je le relâchai pour le laisser se relever et ne bougeai pas d'un pouce tant qu'il ne fut pas dehors à bord de l'impala pour rentrer cuver.  
 **"Ca va, Tamy ?** demanda Ric, inquiet.  
 **\- Ca ira. J'ai besoin d'un verre...**  
 **\- Vous avez entendu la dame ? Que la fête continue ! "**

Mais le coeur n'y était plus pour moi. Dean m'avait fait honte. Il avait fallu qu'il soit saoul pour qu'il me touche ainsi ! Dire que j'étais assise sur sa... sur son... enfin, sur lui, quoi !  
Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais aimé ça, mais là...  
 **"Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?**  
 **\- Un double, sans glace.**  
 **\- Dis donc, je n'ai pas tout vu mais c'était énorme tout à l'heure !** me félicita mon patron.  
 **\- C'est rien, on est (** ** _des chasseurs !_** **) des survivalistes dans ma famille. On sait se défendre !**  
 **\- Je vois ça ! Rappelle-moi d'être toujours de ton côté ! En parlant de ça, tiens !** Il me tendit mon enveloppe. **Tu l'as bien méritée. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, après tout ça...**  
 **\- Non, ça ira. Je vais faire la fermeture, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Au fait, la troisième part, c'est fifty-fifty pour Sonia et Andy. Elles l'ont bien mérité avec tout ce monde.**  
 **\- Comme tu veux, guerrière !** me lança-t-il avec un sourire. **Un autre ?**  
 **\- Non, merci. Je vais me tromper dans les commandes après."**

Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir la tronche de Dean dans l'immédiat ! Ce soir là, je battis mon record de pourboire, de quoi, à eux seuls, renouveler la chambre pour un mois !

A suivre...

* * *

 _Voili voilà voilou, on avance tout doucement, mais surement. J'espère que ça vous plaît._

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... *bisous**coeurs*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _Attention : petit lemon à peine suggéré délimité par **(^^)(^^)(^^)**_

 _ET beaucoup de fluff *rires*_

* * *

Quand je rentai au petit matin, j'eus droit à une scène.

 **"Salut.** dis-je timidement.  
 **\- Salut Tara. Oh pardon ! Tu préfères Tamy peut-être ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?! Je devais dire "Bonjour, je suis Tara Winchester, je cherche un job de serveuse mais attention je suis mineure !"**  
 **\- Non, bien-sûr, t'as préféré Tamy THORSTON la danseuse érotique ?!**  
 **\- Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Je n'ai jamais dansé avant, ok ? Mais hier soir, la danseuse nous a planté et...**  
 **\- Rien à foutre ! Si tu veux vendre ton cul c'est toi qui vois !** je lui collai une baffe ! Celle-la, il ne l'avait pas volée !  
 **\- T'y es pas du tout mon pauvre garçon ! Je suis serveuse, d'accord ?! Je n'ai accepté de remplacer Kitty que parce que Ric me...**  
 **\- Et t'as dit oui ! T'as accepté de t'exhiber devant une salle pleine de pervers bourrés !**  
 **\- Dont tu faisais partie ! Dois-je te rappeler l'état dans lequel tu étais ?**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Ecoute, au début j'ai refusé, ok ? Je n'ai accepté que parce que Ric a dit qu'il me payait triple et que le bail de la chambre était à renouveler.** Je m'énervais de nouveau. **Et que je devais voir ça avec toi hier soir mais que tu t'es tiré !**  
 **\- Bien-sûr, parce que ça va être de ma faute !**  
 **\- Exactement ! Tu passerais moins de temps avec toutes tes pétasses, tu pourrais peut-être être plus présent pour ta famille !** silence gênant. **T'es plus le même, Dean. Et tu nous manques. Tu ME manques !** Je terminai ma phrase avec quelques crétins de sanglots incontrôlés. Il resta interdit un moment. Son regard se posa sur la bague qu'il m'avait offerte quand nous étions petits et que je portais toujours. Son visage changea d'expression, comme s'il prenait la réalité en pleine face. Il semblait déstabilisé, voire même triste.  
 **\- Je... je suis désolé, Tara... J'te demande pardon !** Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. **C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'ai déconné...**  
 **\- Dean, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu t'ennuies, que tu voudrais partir en chasse. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour ton père ! Regarde-moi : il va revenir ! Tu m'entends ? Ca doit juste être plus compliqué que prévu, il se concentre sur l'affaire. Et dès que ce sera fini il nous contactera. Et il nous reviendra ! Mais ne nous fait pas payer ta frustration, s'il te plaît. Tu nous as abandonnés !** Il me serra à m'en faire mal.  
 **\- Tara, je... je t'aime.**  
 **\- Je sais.** répondis-je en souriant. Il s'écarta et planta ses superbes yeux dans les miens.  
 **\- Non, tu ne comprends pas.** Il prit ma main ornée de la bague qu'il fit touner autour de mon doigt. **Je t'aime ! Je t'aime vraiment !**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu dragues tout ce qui bouge ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour me donner confiance en moi, pour compenser l'absence de Papa ou... le fait de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir... Officiellement j'veux dire ! Pfff !** Il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux avant de s'appuyer au mur. Comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé. **J'en sais rien. Mais, le pire, c'est que je me fiche d'elles ! Elles sont creuses ! Jolies peut-être, mais stupides et fragiles. Elles pleurent quand elles se cassent un ongle ! Elles jouent les allumeuses mais redeviennent la gentille fi-fille à son papa dès que ça dérape un peu...**  
 **\- D'où la baffe que tu as prise hier ?**  
 **\- Oui !** Il me fit un maigre sourire. **Comment le sais-tu ?**  
 **\- Dean ! Je suis toute à toi ! J'ai toujours été toute à toi ! L'adrénaline, mon coeur ! Ces filles ne sont pas pour toi. Je peux t'en donner, te donner tout ce que tu veux !** Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces qui me rendaient dingue rien qu'à les regarder et à imaginer ce qu'elles pourraient me faire. On s'embrassait. De plus en plus avidement, de façon plus... torride ! J'avais un truc important à lui dire, je crois. Ah oui : **Mais ne te rabats pas sur moi par défaut, ne joue pas avec mes sentiments ! Parce que je t'aime Dean, je t'aime vraiment ! Et depuis longtemps...** Il se calma immédiatement.  
 **\- Non ! jamais je te ferai ça, je t'en donne ma parole !**  
 **\- Si tu me déçois, j'te le ferai regretter !** Il me vola un petit baiser et me regarda d'un air taquin :  
 **\- Et tu auras carte blanche ! "**

Dean WINCHESTER, _mon Dean_ , était enfin de retour. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains tout en enlevant mon t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi à ses yeux avides ma généreuse poitrine, uniquement cachée par un très joli soutient-gorge corbeille en dentelle, comme une promesse silencieuse...

Ce jour là, nous avons séché les cours. Nous avons rattrapé tout le temps perdu à se faire la gueule en se rapprochant. Beaucoup ! Mais sans jamais franchir LA limite. Pas encore...  
Sam était heureux de nous voir réconciliés et en couple. Et surtout, il avait retrouvé son frère, et de fait, le sourire.

Au lycée nous demeurions les jumeaux WINCHESTER. Je continuais de travailler au Sherwood, où je dansais régulièrement maintenant. Dean ne m'en voulait plus et était même devenu mon plus grand fan ! Il était allé présenter ses excuses à mon patron et travaillait cinq jours par semaine après les cours au garage du coin pour m'aider à nouveau à payer les courses et le loyer.

Nous reçûmes un texto d'Oncle John. Ils étaient partis à la recherche d'un loup-garou et traquaient chaque membre de sa meute. Il ne rentrerait pas avant un à deux mois et s'en excusait sincèrement. Il avait beau nous savoir parfaitement capables de nous défendre, puisque c'est lui qui nous avait formés et entraînés, il avait du mal à nous laisser seuls. Même s'il le cachait bien et ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde ! Nous étions soulagés !

La vie continuait son cours. C'était bientôt l'été, la fin des cours et donc le diplôme approchait. Sam avait un bon copain qui l'avait invité à passer quelques jours chez lui. Après une petite enquête d'usage, ces gens étaient normaux. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème et il nous laissa seuls, Dean et moi. Quelle opportunité pour un couple d'ados aux hormones survoltées !  
Après l'avoir déposé nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener en voiture, au parc. Il se faisait tard.  
 **"Enfin seuls !** me dit-il le regard pétillant.  
 **\- On va pouvoir en profiter...** surenchéris-je en l'embrassant.  
 **\- Plus besoin de se cacher pour se caresser...**  
 **\- Ou d'attendre qu'il soit endormi pour faire des bêtises...**  
 **\- Ah oui, des bêtises ?** demanda-t-il, faussement choqué. J'acquiesçai, l'embrassant plus langoureusement. **Que dirais-tu de faire de grosses bêtises ?** demanda-t-il en glissant ses mains sous mes vêtements.  
 **\- De très grosses bêtises alors ! "**

Il me lâcha le temps de mettre notre k7 préférée de Led-Zepplin et nous prîmes place sur la banquette arrière où nous attendait une couverture moelleuse que j'avais disposée là exprès.  
Nous étions très excités mais tout aussi intimidés car c'était notre première fois. A tout les deux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture.

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Dean fut très délicat. Il me demandait si ça allait, s'il me faisait mal et redoublait de caresses et de baisers dès que je me crispais un peu. Je n'eus mal qu'au début, lorsqu'il entra en moi. Mais il était si tendre que cela passa très vite. Rapidement, il m'en fallait plus. D'un mouvement du bassin je le lui fis comprendre. Lorsqu'il commença à bouger, guidés par nos sentiments respectifs, toute sensation de douleur s'estompa et nous fîmes l'amour tendrement mais passionnément, oubliant le temps qui passait. Nos corps s'accordaient à merveille, comme s'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'appelaient, l'un faisait un geste, l'autre y répondait, immédiatement.

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Nous restâmes allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs se rappellent à nous. Nous nous sommes regardés, nous avons ri comme deux imbéciles puis nous sommes rentrés. Au début nous étions un peu gênés, à ne pas trop savoir comment nous comporter l'un envers l'autre. Après tout, nous venions de passer une limite particulière, LA limite. Mais les habitudes et nos sentiments revinrent au galop et la gêne se dissipa. Le soir même, il hésita avant de me rejoindre dans le lit que nous partagions, mais une fois sous la couette à mes côtés, son corps épousa le mien. Je me blottis contre lui et nous nous endormîmes, bras et jambes emmêlés.

Nous profitâmes de ces quelques jours pour nous reposer, nous découvrir vraiment ( se poser tout un tas de questions très personnelles auxquelles il ne répondrait JAMAIS en temps normal, se promettre solennellement de ne jamais se mentir ni rien se cacher, faire des essais sur ce que nous aimions ou non, comment le faire, bref...), regarder des films et faire l'amour encore et encore ! Nous avions du mal à nous passer l'un de l'autre. Même en cours où l'on ne montrait rien nous nous étions remis côte à côte. Il en avait presque pris goût aux études ! Lui !

Un jour, entre deux cours, nous nous rendîmes derrière le gymnase.  
 **"J'en peux plus de passer tout ce temps près de toi sans pouvoir te toucher... ni t'embrasser** ! On s'embrassait passionnément, nos coeurs battant à tout rompre. Mais bien-sûr, encore et toujours, il a fallu que Tony débarque avec sa clique, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. On s'écartait l'un de l'autre immédiatement mais c'était trop tard : il avait tout vu.  
 **\- Hey ! Vous avez vu ça les mecs ? Le play-boy et la Zarbi ! Alors, WINCHESTER, tu baises ta soeur ?** ses acolytes éclatèrent de rire. Dean allait se jeter sur lui mais je le retins de justesse.  
 **\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, raclure de fond de chiotte !**  
 **\- Youhou ! On a trouvé la corde sensible on dirait ! Alors c'est comme ça chez les tordus de votre genre ? Remarque, ça explique tout ! Tu te tapes aussi le petit nerd, Zarbi ? "**  
Je fondis sur lui en moins de temps qu'il en aurait fallu pour le dire et lui démolis la gueule à coups de poings. Dean se jeta sur les deux autres qui, pour une fois, ne s'étaient pas enfuis. Il en vint rapidement à bout tandis que je frappais encore Tony.  
 **"Tara ! Tara, arrête, tu vas le tuer !** il tenta de m'arrêter mais n'y parvint que difficilement. J'avais vrillé.  
 **\- Ce fils de pute a osé dire...**  
 **\- Je sais, ma puce, je sais, chut !** il me serra fort contre lui. **Il n'en vaut pas la peine !** Ces blaireaux se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Je parvins à me défaire de mon copain et attrapai l'autre loque par le col. Il était mort de trouille et pissait le sang.  
 **\- Je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier devant une merde telle que toi, mais tu sais quoi ? C'est ton jour de chance, je vais le faire quand-même ! Nous ne sommes pas frères et soeur, ils m'ont recueillie à la mort de mes parents et nous avons grandi ensemble, ça te va ?**  
 **\- Je... pardon ! Je ne savais pas...**  
 **\- Alors la prochaine fois, tu fermes ta gueule !** le menaça Dean. **Sinon, je ne l'arrêterai pas ! "**  
Ils s'enfuirent en courant, oubliant leur bouteille.

C'était la fin des cours du matin et nous n'avions aucune envie de rester ici. Ramassant la bouteille, Dean la mit dans son sac, me prit la main et nous filâmes à l'anglaise.

Nous nous rendîmes au parc, qui était un peu devenu _notre_ parc. Nous marchions main dans la main, en silence. Il jouait à faire rouler ma bague sur mon doigt.  
 **"Tu sais...** commença-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher, **j'étais sincère quand je t'ai offert cette bague. Même si on était mômes.**  
 **\- A quel sujet ?**  
 **\- Quand je t'ai dit vouloir me marier avec toi quand je serai grand.**  
 **\- T'es sérieux ?**  
 **\- Oui, très sérieux. Le lycée sera bientôt fini pour nous. On est jeunes mais on est adultes ! On va devenir de vrais chasseurs. Et on sait que l'espérance de vie dans ce métier...**  
 **\- Est plutôt courte, oui. Je sais...** je me souvenais très bien de la mort étrange de mes parents. Une fois, lorsque j'étais assez grande, John m'en avait parlé et m'avait confié ses propres doutes qui concordaient avec les miens, bien que nous ignorions que mes parents (et toute la famille, par extension) étaient des chasseurs.  
 **\- Je veux vivre avec toi, ma puce. Et surtout que tu sois vraiment une WINCHESTER.** Il posa un genou au sol et prit ma main. **Tara CAMPBELL, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?**  
 **\- OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! Mille fois oui !** Il se releva, me prit dans des bras et m'embrassa tendrement.  
 **\- Dean ?**  
 **\- Oui ? Je t'aime, tu sais ? Je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime de tout mon coeur !**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.** Il prit mon visage en coupe et remis une mèche derrière mon oreille. **Je le sais."**  
Nous rentrâmes au motel après avoir récupérer Sammy à la fin des cours.

On était tous bien installés devant la télé à grignoter du pop-corn quand la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir. On se retournait tout trois arme au poing quand nous reconnûmes Oncle John. Il était enfin de retour ! Nous bondîmes du canapé pour aller l'étreindre.  
 **"Bonsoir les enfants !**  
 **\- Papa !** s'écrièrent les garçons d'un même ensemble.  
 **\- Oncle John !**  
 **\- Salut ma belle. Laissez-moi respirer une minute !** Dit-il en riant.  
- **Donne-moi ton sac, Papa**. proposa l'aîné.  
- **Merci, fils.** Il l'étreignit encore une fois puis enleva son cuir qu'il tendit à Sam. Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller le poser sur la chaise la plus proche.  
Je lui laissai le temps de respirer et lui proposai une bonne bière bien fraîche.  
 **\- Merci, ma chérie.** Il grimaça en s'asseyant.  
 **\- Tu es blessé ?** m'enquis-je immédiatement.  
 **\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai été soigné par Bobby.**  
 **\- Laisse-moi jeter un oeil, tu veux bien ?** Il enleva son t-shirt.  
Un énorme pansement lui barrait le torse. **Bon à changer ! Sam ? la boîte de premiers soins s'il te plaît.**  
- **Que s'est-il passé ? "** s'inquiéta Dean .

Pendant que je défaisais le pansement en lui arrachant la moitié des poils du torse, Oncle John nous raconta toute l'histoire : ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, les loups-garou avaient eu vent qu'un groupe de chasseurs était à leurs trousses et des démons s'étaient mêlés de la partie. Il reçu une très vilaine et profonde griffure en protégeant une victime qui était encore en vie. Je désinfectai les plaies, la plus profonde était suturée au fil dentaire. Sur le coup, il s'en était à peine rendu compte. Ce n'est qu'une fois le combat terminé qu'il vacilla sur ses jambes. Bobby lui fit les premiers soins, le temps de se rendre à l'hôpital mais il avait refusé de s'y rendre, prétextant que s'il y allait ils le garderaient plusieurs semaines et qu'il avait quitté sa famille depuis bien trop longtemps. Je refis un pansement propre, moins imposant que le premier. Bobby l'avait donc emmené chez lui et recousu après avoir désinfecté au whisky. Et fait cet énorme pansement ! J'avais terminé. Je l'aidais à remettre son t-shirt. J'avais appris très tôt à les soigner, en tant que seule femme de la famille, c'était mon rôle de prendre soin d'eux. Ma manière de participer, pour l'instant.  
En me redressant, je ne me sentis pas très bien. Je m'excusai un instant, les laissant à leurs retrouvailles.

Une fois dans la salle de bains j'eus envie de vomir ! J'ouvris la fenêtre, me rafraîchis le visage et me fis un bain de bouche.

Une fois remise, je rejoignis les garçons. Dean me tira à lui et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux, comme ça, naturellement. Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, Oncle John comprit immédiatement et sourit sincèrement.  
 **"Je savais que ça se ferait, vous deux. Je suis content !** dit-il en donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule de son fils.  
- **Merci, Oncle John !** je souris comme une bécasse.  
\- **Ca n'a pas été sans mal !** commenta Sam depuis le canapé. **Dean courrait après toutes les filles, ils se disputaient tout le temps, on aurait dit un vieux couple !**  
- **La ferme, banane !** répondit son frère en lui lançant un truc.

- **Du gland !** répondit celui-ci.  
 **\- Dites-moi,** Oncle John baissa la voix, **vous vous protégez au moins ?** Je devins rouge comme une tomate ! Dean sortit un chapelet de capotes de sa poche, tout sourire.  
\- **Je vous laisse !** je m'en fus rejoindre Sam devant la télé, gênée comme c'est pas permis !  
\- **C'est bien, les enfants. C'est bien.**  
- **On va se marier** ! annonça Dean de but en blanc.  
\- **Quoi ?!** demandèrent en choeur Sam et son père.  
\- **Quand on sera diplômés !** ajoutai-je, rassurante.  
- **Et bien, toutes mes félicitations !** il se leva et serra son aîné en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure. **Tara ?** il me fit signe d'approcher et m'étreignit à mon tour. **Tu vas enfin pouvoir m'appeler Papa maintenant !** Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était vraiment heureux.  
\- **D'accord Oncl.. oups, Papa !** Moi aussi, j'étais heureuse ! C'était mon père, celui qui m'avait élevée et prit soin de moi.  
\- **Allons fêter ça, je vous invite ! Je rêve d'un énorme cheese-burger !**  
- **Allons au Soup Town Café. Ils en font de très bons et leurs tartes sont à tomber par-terre !** Dean se réjouit de ma suggestion."

Nous passâmes une excellente soirée tous les quatre. Le repas était délicieux, surement parce qu'on était enfin réunis. Cependant, je dus à nouveau m'éclipser à nouveau aux petits-coins.  
" **T'es sure qu'elle va bien ?** demanda Oncle... Papa ! à Dean.  
- **Oui, pourquoi ?** Il terminait sa deuxième part de tarte.  
\- **Ca fait deux fois que je la vois blêmir et disparaître un moment aux toilettes.**  
\- **Surement le stress du diplôme. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses en ton absence.** expliqua Sam.  
 **\- Ah oui ? Et que s'est-il passé ?**  
\- **Y a eu des histoires au lycée avec une bande de trouducs !** commença mon fiancé.  
 **\- Vos violentes disputes à répétitions** , ajouta le cadet.  
 **\- Notre bagarre au bar, ...**  
\- **Pardon ? Quelle bagarre au bar ?** demanda Papa, perdant un peu son sourire.  
\- **Je... J'ai merdé. Pendant un temps.** expliqua l'aîné, un peu honteux. **Elle a dégoté un job de serveuse. Un soir, la danseuse les a planté et elle a accepté de la remplacer contre une paye triple. On s'était encore disputés et je suis allé au bar me changer les idées...** je revins sur cet entrefait.  
- **Il était saoul comme une barrique !** les interrompis-je en me rasseyant. **Après le show, j'ai repris le service et dès qu'il a pu il m'a cherché des poux !**  
\- **Mais elle ne s'est pas laissé faire et j'ai fini au tapis, forcé de quitter les lieux**. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules en souriant.  
\- **On s'est méchamment expliqué le lendemain. Et on est ensemble depuis.** je lui fis un petit bisou.  
\- **Et il y a eu la dernière histoire ce matin avec les trouducs !**  
\- **Mais on leur a réglé leur compte une bonne fois pour toute.** Je souris à ce souvenir.  
\- **Surtout toi ! C'est après cette histoire que je l'ai demandée en mariage.**  
\- **Et bien, en effet, ça a été mouvementé !**  
\- **Rien d'ingérable. Tu nous connais...** je ne terminai pas ma tarte qui, bizarrement, m'écoeurait.  
\- **Tu finis pas ?** demanda mon fiancé qui louchait avec gourmandise sur mon assiette à peine entamée.  
- **Non, je n'ai plus faim. Mais fais gaffe, si tu continues comme ça tu vas devenir gras comme un cochon !"**  
Nous rîmes de bon coeur puis nous rentrâmes au motel.

Tandis que les garçons se chamaillaient en se brossant les dents, Papa me demanda :  
" **Il est au courant ?**  
\- **De quoi ?** demandai-je tout en mettant une nouvelle lessive en route.  
 **\- Que tu es enceinte ?**  
 **\- Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas ...**  
 **\- J'ai eu des enfants, ma chérie, je sais reconnaître les signes.**  
 **\- Tu... tu crois vraiment ?** je mis une main sur mon ventre plat.  
- **C'est fort probable. Tu devrais aller chez le médecin demain.**  
 **\- Ok, ok. Ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je le ferai quand je serai sûre que c'est le cas.**  
 **\- Je tiendrai ma langue.** Il me fit un clin d'oeil et sortit ses armes pour les nettoyer. (C'est surement parce que nous allions nous marier que ça ne le dérangeait pas, ou peut-être le fait que nous voulions devenir de vrais chasseurs après le lycée. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue, sur le coup, à ce qu'il soit si compréhensif ! Peut-être en était-il simplement venu aux mêmes conclusions que nous : cette vie promet généralement d'être courte, autant en profiter ! La chasse change vraiment les gens et les points de vue !)  
- **Papa, t'as qu'à prendre mon lit,** proposa Sam, **je prends le canapé.**  
\- **Merci, champion."**

Une fois le nettoyage terminé nous allâmes tous nous coucher. Dean et moi partagions son lit étroit. D'ordinaire, nous montions la garde à tour de rôle mais pas ce soir. Papa était rentré, nous étions fiancés et j'étais probablement enceinte. Bref, nous prîmes tous un repos bien mérité !  
Nous décidâmes de rester jusqu'à la remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu dans une dizaine de jours. Pas d'affaire en vue pour le moment.  
J'avais pris RDV chez le médecin à la première heure sur le conseil de Papa. Je n'avais toujours rien dit à Dean. Je craignais sa réaction. Il s'inquiétait pour moi à cause de mes nausées et me trouvait fatiguée. Il voulu m'accompagner chez le médecin mais je refusai, prétextant qu'il devait aller travailler au garage. Il accepta et je me rendis donc à mon RDV, seule.

 **"Mademoiselle WINCHESTER. Que puis-je pour vous ?**  
 **\- Et bien voilà. Je viens vous voir car je pense... être enceinte.**  
 **\- Nous allons voir ça. Déshabillez-vous et veuillez vous allonger. Je vais vous examiner et procéder à une échographie.** J'obéis. **Depuis quand avez-vous ces symptômes ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas trop, un petit mois.**  
 **\- Et votre cycle ?**  
 **\- Il n'a jamais été très régulier alors je ne m'y fie pas.**  
 **\- Oui, je comprends. Avez-vous un moyen de contraception ?**  
 **\- Heu... non. Nous utilisons des préservatifs mais je dois admettre qu'il y a eu... des incidents...** j'étais un peu honteuse. C'était quand-même gênant de parler de ça pendant qu'il me palpait la poitrine !  
 **\- Je vais appliquer du gel sur le bas de votre ventre. C'est un peu froid.**  
- **Houuuh ! C'est très froid vous voulez dire !** Il sourit. C'est alors que l'image apparut à l'écran. Pas de doute !  
\- **Il est là. En effet, vous êtes bien enceinte. Félicitations ! Je vous laisse regarder pendant que je remplis votre dossier."**  
Mais je ne répondais plus. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur ce petit bout de nous. J'étais enceinte ! Ca ne ressemblait qu'à un gros haricot avec des prémices de membres ! Une larme m'échappa. _Et oui, je suis une fifille !_  
 **"Je vais faire les mesures pour déterminer l'âge exact. Voulez-vous entendre son coeur ?** Je ne pus répondre alors je dis oui de la tête. C'était incroyable ! Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle avoir des battements de coeur aussi rapides ? **Vous êtes enceinte d'environ sept à huit semaines. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vais vous prescrire des anti-vomitifs, respectez bien la dose. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.**  
 **-Merci, docteur. "**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est très fluffy pour le moment mais ça va bientôt changer. Je voulais profiter de la quasi innocence de leur adolescence._

 _Perso, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de John, contrairement à beaucoup. Je le fais donc bien plus compréhensif qu'il ne le serait probablement._

 _Bref, je vous laisse. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre..._

 _Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis *bisous**coeur*_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

 _Chapitre plus sombre, **scènes de tortures donc âmes sensible s'abstenir !**_

 _Apparition d'un certain ange..._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer **: Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartient toujours et malheureusement pas._

* * *

J'étais enceinte ! Papa avait vu juste.

Comment allais-je l'annoncer à Dean ? Quelle allait être sa réaction ? Dans quelques jours nous allions être diplômés et nous lancer pour de bon dans la vie tumultueuse de chasseurs. Elever un enfant dans ses conditions était impensable ! Mais il fallait que je lui dise. Nous nous étions juré de ne jamais se mentir, de ne jamais rien se cacher.  
Je me rendis au parc pour réfléchir. J'y restais quelques heures à retourner toutes les éventualités dans ma pauvre tête. Je caressais mon ventre en marchant.

Soudain, j'eus une drôle de sensation, comme si j'étais observée. Mine de rien, je me rendis à la sortie du parc et me dirigeai vers le garage. La sensation s'amplifiait et devint oppressante. Je marchais de plus en plus vite. Le garage venait de fermer, Dean devait être rentré. Je me dépêchai. Il me fallait l'aide de toute la famille. Je me mis à courir. Ce qui me suivait aussi, bien que je ne voyais rien. J'entendais d'étranges grognements. J'étais toute proche du motel. Je vis la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir. Papa et Dean en sortirent, surement pour aller faire quelques courses. J' hurlai :  
" **Oncle John ! Dean ! ...** Ils réagirent immédiatement et dégainèrent leurs armes. Sam nous rejoignit aussitôt, armé également. Pour une fois que je n'avais pas mon flingue sur moi !  
\- **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Papa, alerté. Je me jetai dans les bras de mon fiancé.  
- **Une chose me suit, un truc énorme ! J'ignore ce que c'est mais y a des grognements et...**  
 **\- Chut, chut, chut ! On est là, calme-toi**. essaya-t-il de me réconforter.  
- **Pour qu'elle soit terrorisée comme ça, c'est vraiment pas bon signe ! Elle n'a jamais peur de rien ! Tout comme toi..**. déduisit Sam.  
- **Restez sur vos garde ! Dean, protège-la coûte que coûte !"** Ce qu'il ne disait jamais car j'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre seule !

Tout à coup, un démon apparut. Il semblait caresser une énorme créature que nous ne pouvions pas voir.  
" **WINCHESTER ! Ravi de te revoir.**  
\- **Navré de ne pouvoir en dire autant ! Qui es-tu ?**  
 **\- Oh ! C'est vrai, j'ai changé de corps. Tu m'as exorcisé il y a deux mois de ça, ça te revient ? Tes amis et toi décimiez une meute... Vous avez tué quatre d'entre nous également.**  
 **\- J'aurai dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, monstre !**  
 **\- Oui, tu aurais dû. Mais que vois-je là ? Tes enfants, c'est ça ? Comme c'est touchant !** (imaginez Crowley et ses sarcasmes pour avoir une idée...)  
- **Tu ne toucheras pas un seul de leurs cheveux !**  
 **\- Arrête, je vais vomir ! Je suis là pour équilibrer la balance. Ca tombe bien, vous êtes quatre. Et, crois-moi, vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! "**

Trois autres démons apparurent devant nous. Le premier attaqua Papa, les autres se jetèrent sur nous. Nous nous battions de toutes nos forces mais ils se relevaient sans cesse. Papa commença à réciter la formule d'exorcisme.  
" **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis...**  
 **\- Inutile, WINCHESTER, nous reviendrons !** d'un geste du démon, Papa fut projeté et atterrit contre la voiture, fracassant le pare-brise. Sam était au sol, inconscient. Dean et moi étions submergés. Nous ne résistâmes plus longtemps. Rapidement, ils nous tenaient, une lame sous la gorge.  
- **Bien. Mon cher John, ce fut très divertissant ! Tu les as bien formés !**  
 **\- Va te faire... foutre !** le démon mit les mains sur son coeur de façon théâtrale.  
\- **Oh ! Tu me fends le coeur !** Il s'approcha de lui, lui releva la tête en le tirant par les cheveux. **Mais maintenant, vois-tu, tu vas devoir choisir l'ordre dans lequel je vais les tuer !**  
\- **NOOON !** il essaya de se débattre mais le démon lui cogna la tête au sol. Nous criâmes en tentant de nous débattre.  
- **Alors, dis-moi. Hmmm ? L'aîné ?** Dean se débattit mais celui qui le tenait lui assena un coup qui le fit tomber à genou. **Ta charmante fille adoptive ? Tu savais qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec lui ? Quelle salope !** Il rit. **Ou encore le plus jeune ?**  
\- **Lâche-moi, immonde fils de pute !** criai-je avant de m'en prendre une à mon tour. **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis...** tentions-nous avec Dean. Mais en vain.  
 **\- FAIS-LA TAIRE !** ordonna-t-il à son sbire. Celui-ci me frappa au ventre de toutes ses forces. Mon bébé...  
\- **TARAAA !** hurla Dean. **JE VOUS TUERAI ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS !** J'étais au sol, les bras sur mon ventre. Je crachai du sang.  
\- **Intéressant...** Il relâcha Oncle John et s'approcha de moi. **Un enfant, hein ?** me demanda-t-il à voix basse. **J'en connais un qui sera ravi de jouer avec toi... Lâche-la !** ordonna-t-il à celui qui me tenait. **Tuez-les !** Il fit volte-face, siffla et cria : **APPORTE ! "**

Je hurlai et me jetai devant Dean pour le protéger quand la créature invisible me lacéra les entrailles et m'entraîna dans la nuit, ses crocs plantés dans mon mollet droit.  
 **"TARAAAAAAAA ! "**

La dernière chose que je vis fut une lumière blanche éblouissante.  
Puis plus rien.

* * *

Je me réveillai dans un endroit étrange, sombre, sordide, des hurlements de douleur résonnaient dans tous les coins, des flammes apparaissaient puis s'éteignaient, saturant l'atmosphère de fumées toxiques. C'était irrespirable ! Mes yeux me brûlaient comme si j'avais épluché et émincé un kilo d'oignons.

 **"Mais elle est réveillée ! Formidable !** Je voulus me défendre mais j'étais pieds et poings liés à une potence de torture. **Je me présente : Alastair, serviteur d'Abaddon, Chef des tortures.**  
 **\- Non ! Non! Non ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?**  
 **\- Bienvenue en Enfer.**  
 **\- L'Enfer ? Pourquoi ? Où sont Dean et...**  
 **\- Il y a eu un petit contre-temps les concernant. Mais nous allons passer du bon temps ici, toi et moi. Surtout moi !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?** m'écriai-je, terrifiée.  
\- **N'as-tu donc rien écouté, petite insolente ?** changea-t-il de ton. **Je vais te torturer, encore et encore ! Et quand tu n'en pourras plus, je te ferai une proposition.** Il se calma. **Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là...**

Il se retourna vers une table d'outils tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. **Comme tu le vois, chère Tara, je possède bien des instruments de torture, mais je vais te présenter... mon favoris**. Il exhiba fièrement un rasoir devant mes yeux. **Mon rasoir...** Il le dit presque amoureusement. **Nous en avons découpé du monde lui et moi** , il caressa l'intérieur de mon bras droit avec sa lame, **nous avons fait couler beaucoup... de sang**. Il s'excitait de plus en plus, ses yeux devinrent blancs, de désir. **Et nous avons fait hurler les plus réticents...** Il taillada mon bras de haut en bas d'une extrême lenteur. La brûlure de la coupure était atroce ! Son souffle s'accéléra, il aimait ça ! **Tu résistes ? C'est bien ! ... Je vais te briser, petite Tara...** Sur ces mots, il entailla mon flanc. Je me retins de crier, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. **Tu hurleras, Tara... J' te le garantis..**. Il me coupa le visage. **Quelle ironie ! Le sourire de l'ange !** Il applaudit son oeuvre, admiratif, puis continua de me taillader le corps. La douleur était insupportable. Je faillis m'évanouir maintes et maintes fois. Mais je n'avais toujours pas hurlé !

 **Tu te crois courageuse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai ouï dire que tu n'étais pas tout à fait venue seule...** _Hein ? Quoi ?_ Il fouilla dans mes entrailles par la griffure de la bête. **Oui ! C'est bien cela... un bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, un bébé !** Il gloussa. **Un embryon, pour être plus exact.** _Hein ? Mon bébé ? Mon bébé ! Non, pas mon bébé !_ Il tira d'un coup sec, l'arrachant à moi. **C'est donc cela qui te fait tant résister ?**  
 **\- Je vous interdis de...** je chuchotais, épuisée de douleur.  
\- **Quoi ? Que compte-tu faire ? M'en empêcher ?** Il l'approcha de mon visage. **Dis bonjour à Maman !** Sur ces mots, il le jeta au sol et l'écrasa du pied avec violence.  
\- **NOOON ! Mon bébééé... Dean...**  
\- **OUIIIIII !** Jubila-t-il. **Je t'avais dit que tu hurlerais...**  
 **\- Je vous tuerai ! Vous m'entendez ? JE VOUS TUERAIII !"**

D'un geste précis et rapide, il me tailla la gorge. Mon sang gicla et se répandit sur mon corps en lambeaux.  
 **"Un peu de silence, que Diable ! Rhaaaa, les jeunes de nos jours... Maintenant que j'ai trouvé ton point faible,** il lêcha un peu de sang sur sa lame de rasoir, **je vais prendre... hmmm... mon pied !"**  
Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _J'étais en voiture avec Oncle John, Dean et Sam sur la route. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Un épouventable cauchemar !_

 _Sammy était devant avec Papa. Je m'étais endormie sur les genoux de Dean à l'arrière. "The Ocean" de Led-Zepplin résonnait dans l'habitacle. Je serrai mon fiancé dans mes bras._  
 _ **"Tout va bien, ma puce ?**_  
 _-_ _ **Oui, très bien ! J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, un... terrible cauchemar !**_  
 _-_ _ **C'est fini.**_ _Il m'embrassa tendrement._ _ **Je suis là, tout va bien.** dit-il en me caressant les cheveux tendrement._  
 _-_ _ **Quel genre de cauchemar ?**_ _demanda Oncle John. "_

 _Je me redressai pour lui répondre quand je vis son reflet dans le rétroviseur interne. Ce n'était pas Papa mais Alastair ! Je me tournai alors vers Dean. Il avait le visage en sang comme s'il avait été passé à tabac. Sam se tourna vers moi, il était calciné._

 _La tête me tourna et je me mis à hurler..._

* * *

 **"Bien reposée, chère Tara ?** _Oh non ! Cette voix..._ **Bien ! Reprenons**. Je ne comprenais pas. J'ouvris les yeux : j'étais de retour en Enfer !  
\- **Non ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?**  
 **\- Hmm ! La douce saveur de la peur et du désespoir...**  
 **\- Où sont-ils ? ...**  
- **Ce n'était qu'une illusion, très chère. Une illusion destinée à te briser un peu plus à chaque réveils...** Il éclata de rire, d'un rire qui me glaça l'échine.  
- **Vous n'êtes qu'un...**  
\- **Monstre ? Démon ? Tu n'as que ça en stock ? Un peu d'originalité, que Diable !** Il m'ouvrit le ventre de droite à gauche. Je poussai un hurlement. **Bien ! Tu chantes plus tôt cette fois. Mais garde de la voix. Je vais essayer... quelque chose...** il plongea sa main par l'ouverture béante qu'il venait de faire. **Mais tu sais déjà qui je vais te présenter ?** Et à nouveau il me présenta mon bébé.  
\- **Et c'est moi qui manque d'originalité !** répondis-je, acerbe. _Du Dean tout craché ! Après tout, je n'étais pas une WINCHESTER pour rien !_  
\- **Tu crois ? Grandis, enfant de Dean WINCHESTER et de Tara CAMPBELL.** Je vis mon petit bout grandir en accéléré. En quelques instants c'était un beau bébé parfaitement formé, un petit garçon. _Notre petit garçon..._  
\- **Il a les yeux de son papa, tu ne trouves pas ?** J' hurlai de rage, je me débattais mais rien n'y fit. Il grandit encore. J'eus bientôt un petit enfant d'un an devant les yeux, puis cinq, puis dix, quinze et enfin dix-huit. **Tara ? je te présente ton fils.** **Ouvre les yeux, mon grand**. Ils étaient noirs. Des yeux de démons !  
\- **NOOON !** J'hurlai d'horreur. **JAMAIS ! JAMAIS MON ENFANT DEVIENDRA UN DEMON ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAAAIIIIIIS !"**

Alastair rit à gorge déployée. Et lui aussi. Notre fils... le portrait de son père ! Mon Dean... Qu'était-il, qu'étaient-ils tous devenus ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie ?

Subitement, et de manière tout à fait inopportune, je me souvins d'une conversation que nous avions eue avec son père lors de laquelle nous parlions d'une vie normale et d'avoir des enfants : il aurait aimé appeler son fils Raphaël, comme l'archange. Quand nous étions petits, Tante Mary nous disait toujours que les anges veillaient sur nous quand elle nous bordait la nuit. _Raphaël..._

Je ne pus réfléchir d'avantage. Il m'adressa la parole :  
 **"Bonjour, Maman.**  
 **-Mon bébé, ...** je pleurai...  
 **\- Pourquoi as-tu caché mon existence à Papa ?**  
 **\- Je ne lui ai pas caché, chéri ! Je n'ai pas juste pas eu le temps de...**  
 **\- Foutaises !** Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'épaule. J'entendis craquer l'articulation et hurlai pour évacuer la douleur. **Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi !**  
 **\- C'est faux, j' te le jure !**  
\- **Menteuse !** Il me frappa du pied et disloqua mon genou. **Vous vouliez devenir de vrais chasseurs ! Ce n'est pas un mode de vie convenable pour élever un enfant !** Il me frappa si fort que son bras me traversa le torse. Du sang gicla de ma bouche. Lorsqu'il enleva son bras, je sentis l'air vicié passer par le trou béant qu'il venait de faire. **Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ! "**

Je revins à moi une nouvelle fois, Alastair renouvela l'opération. Et mon fils aussi. J'avais beau me défendre, rien n'y faisait. Raphaël me frappait encore et encore. Une fois, il me frappa si fort que j'entendis craquer mes propres cervicales avant de sombrer, à nouveau...

Cette torture me sembla durer une éternité. C'était toujours pareil : je me réveillais face à Alastair après avoir vécu une illusion plus vraie que nature avec mes proches. Il se moquait, se délectait de ma déception, puis me découpait lentement quand ce n'était pas Raphaël qui me disloquait en me reprochant tout un tas d'horreurs. Il y prenait tant de plaisir ! ILS y prenaient plaisir, tout les deux ! Raphaël me détestait tant...  
C'était ça la pire des tortures !

Une fois de plus j'étais en lambeaux sur ma potence. Je ne hurlais même plus. Je me balançais lamentablement pendue à mes chaînes. Alastair s'approcha de moi, satisfait.  
 **"Voici venu le temps de te faire ma proposition. Tu te souviens ?** Je ne répondis même pas. **J'accepte de te libérer.** Je le regardais, incrédule. **Oui oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Il y a bien-sûr une contrepartie...** _Sans dèc ?_ **Je te libère, tu descends de ta potence et tu récupères ton intégrité physique mais, en échange... tu tortures les âmes. Avec moi !** Avais-je bien entendu ? Venait-il vraiment de me proposer CA ? **Réfléchis bien, Tara. Finie la douleur, finie la torture ! Terminées les illusions ! Alors ? ... Quelle est ta décision ?** Il était si certain que j'avais abandonné... Il s'approcha tout sourire.  
\- **Va... au diable !** parvins-je à articuler. Il se redressa et me frappa encore et encore.  
 **\- Te crois-tu si forte, Tara ? Hein ? Je t'ai brisée ! Tu n'existes plus ! Tu n'es plus RIEN ! Tu ne reverras JAMAIS tes proches ! Ton fils a disparu dans le néant ! JAMAIS tu ne sortiras d'ici ! Alors pourquoi t'acharner ? Tu n'as plus la moindre volonté, tu es à moi, maintenant Tara ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens ! "**

Tout à coup, une terrible explosion retentit. L'illusion de mon fils s'évapora, les démons furent désorganisés et Alastair disparut. J'étais éblouie d'une intense lumière blanche... un bruissement d'ailes... une brûlure sur mon crâne...  
Puis plus rien. Encore...

* * *

Je m'éveillais seule dans la forêt. Tous les arbres autour étaient couchés. C'était une vision apocalyptique. Je me tournais dans tous les sens, la tête me tournait. Un homme en imperméable vint à moi. Il toucha mon front et toute douleur disparut. Plus de sang, plus aucune blessure. Ou presque.  
 **"Celle-ci refuse de guérir d'avantage.** me dit-il en montrant du regard la balafre de la bête. Je bondis en arrière tandis qu'il chancelait un instant.  
\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** lui demandai-je, agressive.  
\- **Je m'appelle Castiel. Je... je suis un ange du Seigneur...**  
 **\- Quoi ? un ange...**  
 **\- Les démons existent. Et nous aussi...**  
\- Je me radoucis. **Vous n'allez pas bien, on dirait.**  
\- **J'ai utilisé trop ma grâce...**  
 **\- Où sommes-nous ?**  
- **Dans une forêt... au beau milieu de la Louisiane...**  
 **\- Mais, j'étais... j'étais en Enfer... Qu'est-ce que...**  
 **\- Oui, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à te localiser.**  
 **\- Vous m'avez sauvée ?**  
 **\- Je t'ai sortie de la Fosse car ce n'était pas ta place.**  
 **\- Mais, je ne comprends rien !**  
 **\- Un chien de l'Enfer t'y as emmenée à la fin de votre combat contre les démons**. Des images me revinrent alors. Ca me semblait si loin tout ça...  
 **\- Papa ? Dean et Sam ? Sont-ils en vie ? Il a dit "Tuez-les" , et ils...**  
 **\- Oui, ils sont en vie. Te souviens-tu de la lumière blanche ?**  
 **\- Oui, comme tout à l'heure...**  
 **\- Exact. Nous sommes intervenus. Les garçons ont un lourd destin qui décidera de l'avenir de l'humanité...**  
- **Quoi ? Quel destin ? Où sont-ils ? Et mon bébé ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Mais son âme est montée au Paradis, il y a bien longtemps.** J'étais soulagée.  
- **Mais, et les garçons, alors ? Je dois les rejoindre !**  
 **\- C'est impossible, Tara. Tu as été gommée de leur vie.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.** je pleurais sans même m'en rendre compte, complètement dépassée par ce trop plein de revirements et de sentiments, tous plus confus les uns que les autres.  
 **\- Je te l'ai dit : ils doivent suivre leur destin. Il en va de la totalité de la création. Et je dois effacer ta mémoire.**  
 **\- Attendez, NON !** Il me toucha le front. "

Puis plus rien, encoooore... Ca devenait lassant !

* * *

Je me réveillai à l'hôpital. J'ignorais ce que je faisais là. Une infirmière entra, une dame caribéenne, d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
 **"Vous êtes enfin réveillée, jeune fille !** s'écria-t-elle en souriant.  
- **Je... j'ai soif...**  
 **\- Bien-sûr.** Elle me donna un verre d'eau. **Là, doucement. Alors ? Vous sentez-vous en état d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est-il passé ?** Je regardais partout autour de moi.  
- **Je ne sais pas...**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chou. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, d'accord ? Un homme en imperméable vous a déposée, il nous a donné ce sac qui vous appartient. Nous n'y avons pas touché.** Elle prenait son temps pour m'expliquer.

 **Il a dit que vous vous appeliez Tara CAMPBELL, née le 24 février 1979 mais il n'a pas précisé où. Vous ne portiez que vos vêtements en lambeaux et vos bijoux. Il a dit vous avoir trouvée blessée au bord de la route, probablement une attaque d'animal. C'est courant dans le coin. Ca ne vous dit rien ?**  
 **\- Non. Rien du tout.**  
 **\- Vous avez une importante lacération à l'abdomen. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle est en partie cicatrisée, mais elle est encore profonde. Nous avons du pratiquer une intervention. Vous comprenez ?** Elle attendait une réaction de ma part mais je n'en eu aucune.

 **Il y a autre chose...** Elle prit un air grave. **Lors de vos examens sanguins nous avons trouvé des traces de l'hormone de grossesse, la HCG. Ce qui signifie que vous étiez enceinte... lors de votre attaque.**

J'eus quelques vagues images, des flashs, qui m'apparurent. Je revis un écran d'échographie...  
 **\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être oui... je ne me souviens pas...**  
 **\- Vous avez de la famille ? Le père, peut-être ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas !** répondis-je agacée en commençant à pleurer. Je ressentais un immense vide en moi mais... je ne me souvenais de rien.  
\- **Ce n'est pas grave, Tara. Vous devez souffrir d'amnésie due au choc post-traumatique.** Elle me caressa le dos dans un élan maternel. **Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si vous avez le moindre souvenir qui puisse nous aider, sonnez à l'aide de ce bouton rouge. Je suis de garde ce soir."**

Elle sortit. Je me tournai dans mon lit et pleurai de plus belle. J'avais l'impression qu'un océan demandait à s'échapper par mes yeux ! Je me sentais si seule...

Dans le couloir :

 **"Comment va-t-elle ?** demanda le docteur qui sortait d'une consultation.  
 **\- La pauvre petite ne se souvient de rien.**  
 **\- Ca doit être l'amnésie due au stress post-traumatique. Espérons que ça reviendra.**  
 **\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?** Demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.  
 **\- Suzan, je sais qu'elle vous rappelle votre fille mais ne vous impliquez pas trop émotionnellement.**  
 **\- Mark ! Elle était seule dans les bois. Et si elle n'avait plus de famille ?**  
 **\- Une fugueuse ? La police va diffuser son signalement. Il faut attendre. Et si personne ne se manifeste ce seront les services sociaux qui s'en chargeront, comme elle est encore mineure.**  
 **\- Dix-neuf ans et complètement seule... Pauvre petite ! "**

Je me sentais terriblement seule ! J'avais la certitude que je n'y étais pas habituée. La preuve, j'avais été enceinte ! Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien ! Qui j'étais, d'où je venais... Quels étaient mes amis, ma famille, mon copain ? Je devais bien avoir tout ça quelque part. Je n'avais pas fait ce bébé toute seule ! Etait-ce le super beau mec que j'apercevais parfois dans mes flashs ? Probablement. D'où venaient-ils ces flashs, d'ailleurs ?

La nuit, je faisais d'horribles cauchemars. Quand elle était là, l'infirmière, Suzan, venait et me réconfortait. Elle était très gentille et me prenait dans ses bras, comme une mère. Elle me disait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que ce n'était pas réel. Elle vérifiait mon pansement, le changeait quand c'était nécessaire et m'apportait souvent de la tarte aux pommes maison car j'adorais ça. Elle venait passer ses journées auprès de moi quand elle ne travaillait pas. Nous étions devenues très proches lors de ces deux mois de convalescence.  
Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle avait perdu sa fille unique dans un accident de voiture l'année dernière. Elle s'appelait Adalyne et aurait mon âge cette année. C'était terrible ! Les enfants ne sont pas censés mourir avant leurs parents...

Je lui avais fait part de mes flashs. Elle me disait que c'était ma mémoire qui se manifestait mais qu'il faudrait être patiente. Cela pouvait prendre du temps, voire ne jamais revenir. Elle m'avait également confié, après un certain temps, que mon utérus avait subi d'énormes dommages. Ils avaient fait leur possible au bloc mais je ne pourrai, très probablement, plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

J'avais vraiment tout perdu dans cette attaque !

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choqués XD.

Pour celles (et ceux) qui auront noté que le prénom Adalyn ne leur est pas inconnu, c'est normal, je l'ai chipé à GRIMM.

Voilà, voilà. La suite dans une semaine *bisous**coeurs*


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

 _Chapitre un peu plus dark, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

 _Langage peut-être un peu haut en couleurs ;) et quelques termes militaires utilisés.  
_

 _Je suis un peu cruelle avec mon personnage mais c'est pour mieux arranger les choses sur du long terme, je vous rassure ! Et puis, il faut bien rester dans l'esprit de la série, sinon ça ne serait pas logique :p_

 _Prenez bien votre temps pour lire car sinon le temps qui s'écoule semble court. Je suis bien obligée de faire passer le temps rapidement ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** :_ _Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

Les services sociaux me confièrent à Suzan. D'après leur enquête, personne au nom de CAMPBELL ne me connaissait. Ils avaient trouvé mes parents, James et Kelly CAMPBELL, décédés dans un accident de voiture à Lawrence Kansas, il y avait quatorze ans. La femme était enceinte à sa mort.

Ils avaient également trouvé des documents qui attestaient que ma garde avait été confiée à Mary WINCHESTER, parente à je ne sais quel degré. Elle était mariée et avait deux enfants. Mais elle décéda tragiquement dans un incendie étrange peu après. Le reste de la famille avait disparu. Il y avait quelques inscriptions scolaires mais plus aucune trace de moi. Monsieur WINCHESTER et ses fils étaient introuvables. Pourtant, ils avaient essayé. Soit disant...

Je ne me souvenais pas. Ni de mes parents, si c'était bien eux, ni de ma famille adoptive. C'est surement eux que je voyais dans ma tête dans ces flashs flous.

J'avais une drôle d'impression à leur propos... difficile à décrire : j'avais ouvert mon sac un soir. Il contenait bien-sûr des vêtements, de style militaire pour la plupart. De la jolie dentelle pour les sous-vêtements mais le plus étonnant était le desert-eagle calibre 44 chargé, une boîte de munitions en argent, un chapelet, une flasque d'eau bénite, des couteaux... Mais le plus dingue, c'est que je savais tous les manipuler ! J'avais également un walkman avec une k7 de Led-Zepplin. Dessus était écrit "Pour toi ma puce, Dean." La sensation étrange que j'avais se renforçait quand je pensais à tout ça. C'était flippant qu'il y ait des armes dans mon sac et que je sache les utiliser !

J'avais aussi découvert une fausse carte d'identité avec ma photo mais ce n'était pas mon nom : Tamy THORSTON et dessus j'avais presque vingt-deux ans. Mais quelle était notre activité ?! Pourvu qu'on ne soit pas des tueurs ou quelque chose de ce genre !  
Je décidai de garder tout ça, persuadée que ça me serait utile un jour. Après tout, si je les avais, ce n'était probablement pas pour rien !

J'emménageai donc chez Suzan. Elle se battit pour que j'entre à l'université du coin malgré que le semestre était entamé. Elle me l'offrait avec ce qu'elle avait économisé pour sa fille, ce qui était adorable de sa part. Nous avions découvert que j'avais des aptitudes (barbares !) aux soins. Alors elle me poussa dans cette voie. Je fis mes études en vue de devenir infirmière, comme elle. Et puis, c'est toujours utile !  
Je fis toute ma scolarité sans trop de difficultés. Contrairement aux autres élèves, je participais très peu aux fêtes d'étudiants. J'étais très solitaire, limite sauvage. Je m'étais inscrite au club de tir : j'adorais ça et j'étais franchement douée, sans me vanter ! J'essayais tous les sports, notamment les sports de combat. J'aimais me battre et j'encaissais particulièrement bien.

Je m'intéressais également à tout ce qui était ésotérique, aux mythes et légendes. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi j'avais des balles en argent. Bon, ok, on connait tous les mythes des loups-garou. Mais dans mes recherches, il y avait d'autres créatures qu'on pouvait éliminer avec (polymorphe, zombie, ghoules, ou d'autres encore mais avec des lames en argent, souvent mêlées à autre chose, comme du sang d'animal par-exemple !)

Je ne comprenais rien, ça commençait à me rendre folle ! Plus je creusais dans cette direction plus j'avais l'impression de toucher au but mais sans y parvenir.  
Je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars et les flashs me perturbaient, même en cours. Les autres commençaient à me prendre pour une cinglée. Et sincèrement, moi aussi.

J'avais une impression de déjà vu quand tous chuchotaient dans le couloir à mon passage. Ils pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient je m'en contrefichais. Mais un jour un imbécile que j'avais rembarré lorsqu'il m'avait fait des avances m'interpela :  
 **"Hey, miss Bizarre ? Toujours dans tes cauchemars de monstres ?** ses amis se moquaient derrière. Une colère sourde montait en moi, je revoyais une scène équivalente au lycée dans ma tête.  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jason ? T'as pas aimé que j' te dise non ? Vas jouer aux billes avec tes potes et lâche-moi !**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? T'es vierge, c'est ça ? Allez, décoince-toi, la Zarbi !** Il me saisit par le bras. Je ne sais comment, j'utilisai son élan contre lui il finit au sol coincé par une clé de soumission. Sauf que je ne l'avais pas apprise ici, celle-ci ! _Bizarre..._  
 **\- Lâche-moi, salle garce ! Tu vas le regretter !**  
 **\- Je crois pas, non !** Je lui cognai la tête au sol et le menaçai. **Si tu m'emmerdes encore une fois, p'tite bite, j' te garantis que ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas !** Je tirai sur son bras afin qu'il sente bien que je pouvais lui déboîter ou le casser d'un seul geste. **Et ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS la Zarbi ou autre débilité de ton cru, suis-je claire ?** Je le relâchai. **CONNARD ! "**

A compter de ce moment j'eus à peu près la paix. J'étais vraiment devenue la fille flippante à ne pas emmerder... Mais pas plus de réponses.  
Je terminai mes études mais au lieu de chercher un job d'infirmière je décidai de m'engager. Chez les Marines.

Encore une décision prise à cause d'un flash : j'y voyais un homme, mon père adoptif je pense, qui nous montrait son insigne et qui nous entraînait, les garçons et moi. Suzan n'était pas ravie mais elle comprenait que je veuille explorer les pistes pour retrouver la mémoire.

* * *

Tout se passa très vite. Je m'engageai et fis vite partie des meilleurs. On me confia un certain nombre de missions sensibles dont certaines en rapport avec toutes ces légendes qui m'attirait tant. Je fis très vite partie d'un groupe spécial, secret.  
Une unité avait disparu et nous devions les retrouver. Nous partîmes de nuit. A quelques kilomètres du camps, nous trouvâmes le premier corps, un trou béant à la place du coeur. _J'avais déjà vu ça !_ Même si je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais je le savais...  
 **"Que lui est-il arrivé ?** demanda le sergent après que j'eus examiné le corps.  
 **\- Une créature lui a arraché le coeur.** répondis-je.  
 **\- Quelle créature ? Qu'est-ce qui peut faire ça ?**  
 **\- J'ai une petite idée.** intervint l'un d'entre nous.  
 **\- Arrête avec tes histoires de monstres, Randy !**  
 **\- Il a raison ! A quoi sert notre unité si ce n'est pour ce genre de chasse ?** Mais pourquoi ai-je dis "chasse", moi ?  
 **\- CAMPBELL, nous sommes une unité d'élite. Nous allons là où nulle autre unité ne réussirait. Secret Défense !** me répondit aimablement un de mes camarades !  
 **\- Sergent ! Il existe des créatures et bien des choses qui dépassent l'entendement. Je dirai que nous avons à faire ici à un loup-garou.** dis-je, sans avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qui sortait de ma bouche. L'autre éclata de rire.  
 **\- Un loup-garou ? Mais t'es vraiment pas bien !** se moqua le premier. **Sergent ? On ne peut pas aller au charbon avec deux cinglés pareils !**  
\- **Silence !** ordonna le sergent. **J'ignore à quoi nous avons à faire ici. Ce qui est certain c'est que l'unité que nous cherchons a subi une attaque, que ce soit d'un loup-garou, d'un animal sauvage ou des trois petits cochons ! Alors un peu de concentration, messieurs !"**

Nous continuâmes d'avancer mais nous n'étions pas seuls dans ces bois. Soudain, un hurlement retentit derrière nous. Bill, qui s'était moqué de moi, avait disparu. Nous étions sur nos gardes. Des bruits retentissaient de toute part. Nous étions encerclés. Terry et Andrew étaient morts de peur. Randy était dos à moi, calme. Le sergent était nerveux. Une branche craqua à 4h suivie d'un grognement. Terry et Andrew s'enfuirent :  
 **"On va tous crever, ici !**  
 **\- Non, revenez !** Mais les ordres su sergent étaient inutiles. Des cris et des bruits répugnants s'en suivirent.  
\- **Comment connais-tu ces créatures, Randy ?** demandai-je.  
 **\- Affaires de famille. Et toi ?**  
 **\- Pareil. Je crois... Sergent ?**  
- **Je savais que certaines choses rôdaient dans le noir mais... mon affectation est récente...** s'excusa-t-il.  
- **Il va falloir les forcer à attaquer. Ils veulent nous séparer. Tirez en rafale, ça va les énerver.** Je n'avais toujours aucun contrôle sur ce qui sortait de ma bouche, ça sortait tout seul !  
\- **Ca les tuera ?** demanda le sergent.  
 **\- Non ! Mais ça les ralentira.**  
 **\- T'as des balles en argent sur toi ?** demanda mon camarade chasseur. **Je m'attendais pas à ça, j'ai pas mon flingue perso !**  
- **Oui. J'ai ma propre arme et mes mun.** (diminutif militaire de munitions).  
\- **D'où tenez-vous ça, CAMPBELL ?** j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi...  
\- **Croyez-moi, vous tenez pas à le savoir, Sergent. Tirez ! "**

Tout se passa comme je l'avais prévu. Randy et le Sergent tirèrent en rafale dans les fourrés. Les loups sortirent de leur cachette et commencèrent à attaquer. J'en tuai un d'une balle en plein coeur, à bout portant, puis un deuxième. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, Randy se fit attaquer. _Bordel de cul ! Je rencontre un chasseur et il se fait avoir ! Fait chier !_ Il hurla :

 **"TUE-MOI, TARAAA !** Je m'exécutai, une boule au ventre, avant de ne plus le voir dans l'obscurité.  
\- **Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?** demanda le Sergent, choqué.  
- **La légende, Sergent.**  
 **\- S'il se fait mordre il en devient un, c'est ça ?**  
 **\- S'il survit, oui. J'ai pas envie de prendre le risque ! Et il est préférable e mourir ainsi qu'en se faisant déchirer la poitrine et arracher le coeur. Cependant, j'ai eu Randy mais pas celui qui l'emportait.**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**  
 **\- A vrai dire, tout dépend.**  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
- **On en a eu cinq, on a décimé sa meute. C'est assez rare qu'ils soient d'avantage. Il va vouloir se venger. On n'aura pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il ne revienne. Un conseil : si vous voulez pisser, faites-le maintenant.**  
 **\- Ca ira,** sourit-il, **merci. "**

Nous avançâmes du côté du corps de Randy, toujours sur nos garde. Sans bruit, la créature fondit sur moi. Elle devait avoir compris que c'était moi qui avait les munes. (munitions, diminutif employés par les militaires et autres corps d'armes). Mon arme tomba au sol, je me battais à mains nues jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me saisir de mon couteau dans ma botte. Mais il était robuste, le con ! J'en prenais pour mon grade ! Je le frappais mais sans jamais atteindre son coeur. Le Sergent ramassa mon semi-automatique et visa. La créature s'affala sur moi, raide. Elle reprit forme humaine. C'était Dwayne, un frère d'arme. Pas de doute.

Nous fîmes une reconnaissance pour nous assurer que les lieux étaient clairs et ramasser les plaques et les bandes patro (patronymiques, autre terme militaire) de nos camarades, tombés au combat, pour ceux que nous retrouvâmes.  
Peu avant l'aube, nous rentrâmes au camp, saints et saufs. Nous n'étions plus que deux. Sur le chemin, je lui expliquai qu'il ne fallait pas dire la vérité mais parler d'attaque animale en restant vague. Du moins, pour la version officielle. La hiérarchie, elle, était clairement au courant. Il garda également le secret sur mon arme.

J'étais étonnée qu'un supérieur ne soit pas plus au courant que ça de notre mission, mais aussi et surtout d'en savoir autant moi-même, sans rien vraiment savoir puisque je ne m'en souvenais pas, et de mes aptitudes. J'avais eu chaud !

* * *

Un an plus tard, nous fûmes affectés à une compagnie pour le front, en Irak. Le Sergent perdit la vie sous une attaque ennemie. Grace à lui, j'avais marqué des points auprès des hommes et surtout auprès de la hiérarchie. Après deux ans de maintient de l'ordre, j'eus une vraie permission bien méritée, de plusieurs mois. J'en profitai pour quitter le nid et m'installer. Après tout, à vingt-six ans, il était temps !

Suzan suivait l'évolution de mes flashs. Elle savait que j'y voyais une Chevrolet Impala Noire. Je savais qu'elle était de 67. Elle avait cessé de me demander comment je pouvais affirmer une chose sans m'en souvenir. Ainsi, elle ne chercha pas et m'encouragea à rechercher une de ces voitures. Grace à ma solde (ma paye) que j'avais économisé depuis cinq ans je pus m'en acheter une, rubis sur l'ongle. C'était une affaire, elle était accidentée et le propriétaire ne touchait pas une bille en mécanique. Bien qu'une fois de plus je ne savais ni d'où ni pourquoi, moi si. Je passais la quasi totalité de ma perm (permission) dessus.  
Quelques détails différaient mais c'était la même ! Quand elle fut en état, j'étais folle de joie ! Mais je n'eus pas tellement le loisir d'en profiter : Suzan voulait discuter. Elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose et voulait savoir quoi. Et elle ne me lâcherait pas.  
 **"Ecoute, ma chérie. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu fais des recherches inquiétantes sur des créatures surnaturelles, tu mets du sel aux fenêtres, tu gardes ton arme sous ton oreiller quand tu ne la portes pas sur toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...**  
 **\- Maman, ... pas dehors !** Nous rentrâmes. **Ne me prend pas pour une folle, s'il te plaît.**  
 **\- Toute infirmière que je suis, je crois aux fantômes et aux forces inconnues. Je vis à la Nouvelle Orléans depuis toujours ! Le voodoo, le hoodoo et j'en passe, je connais. J'ai vu aussi le pentacle entouré de flammes tatoué dans ton dos... C'est un symbole protecteur contre le Diable ou toute créature démoniaque.**  
 **\- Tout ça a un lien avec mon passé. La première fois que j'ai ouvert mon sac j'y ai trouvé des choses... peu communes.**  
 **\- Le chapelet ?**  
 **\- Oui, mais aussi des couteaux, une arme et des balles en argent.**  
 **\- Tu veux dire que les "loups-garou" existent vraiment ?**  
 **\- Oui. Mais pas que. J'ai fait des recherches à l'université. J'ai fait partie d'une unité d'élite chargée de retrouver des hommes qui avaient été attaqués. On a éliminé toute une meute. Il y a eu d'autres affaires mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, même à toi. Secret Défense.**  
 **\- Oui, bien-sûr, je comprends. Oh, mon Dieu !**  
 **\- Sur mon temps personnel je continue mes recherches. Il y a des légendes comme celle des Hommes de Lettres, le Colt, ... Je commence à avoir une certaine connaissance dans ce domaine et je règles quelques petites affaires de temps à autres. Je sais qu'il y a des familles "spécialisées" là-dedans, ce sont des chasseurs.**  
 **\- Des chasseurs ? Et tu penses que dans ton passé...**  
 **\- C'est possible... Ca expliquerait bien des choses...**  
 **\- J' te vois venir... tu veux te lancer, c'est ça ?**  
 **\- Je veux surtout saisir ma chance de savoir d'où je viens. J'ai encore quelques années à servir et dès que possible je me lance.**  
 **\- Je te soutiens, ma grande. Même si je ne te cache pas que je ne suis pas rassurée...**  
 **\- Advienne que pourra. Ecoute, à ce sujet, je t'en supplie n'en parle pas, ne change pas tes habitudes... on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous suivre ou nous entendre.**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits ! Mais dis-moi, je viens de penser à un truc : tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un garde-meubles, au cas où ? Si tu as besoin de matériel, de vêtements, d'armes, de conserves... Comme on fait pendant la guerre. Parce que c'est une forme de guerre, ça.**  
 **\- En effet. Ca pourrait être une idée, oui. Mais avec la place pour Baby.**  
 **\- Pour _quoi ?_**  
 **\- Je... il l'appelait comme ça...** ajoutai-je, confuse.  
- **Le jeune homme ? Ton copain dans tes flashs.**  
 **\- C'est ça. En revanche, comme tu l'imagines bien, l'espérance de vie n'est pas optimale... dans ce métier.**  
 **\- Pas plus que dans celui de soldat ! Dans tous les cas, que Dieu te garde, ma chérie ! "** A ces mots, elle se signa. Elle était très croyante. **  
**

J'étais ravie qu'elle le prenne comme ça. J'aurais du lui en parler plus tôt ! Elle aurait pu m'aider à traverser tout ça.

Je devais aller me reposer car dès le lendemain je prenais l'avion pour Mossoul. Ca me chagrinait d'abandonner ma merveille au garde-meubles car pour reprendre Patrick SWAYZE dans "Dirty Dancing" : **"On ne laisse pas Bébé dans un coin !"**  
Je demandais à Suzan de veiller sur mon appart, surtout pas à rythme régulier. Mais j'avais toute confiance en elle.

* * *

Lorsque j'atterris, je fus rapidement priée de me présenter à la hiérarchie. J'étais une fois de plus affectée à une unité spéciale, Secret Défense. Les autres membres de l'unité et moi-même serions brieffés sur place. Dès le lendemain nous fûmes envoyés dans un bled paumé au nom imprononçable. Une fois dans le bunker on nous fit faire une reconnaissance des lieux et là nous comprîmes. _Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !_ Pour dire les choses vulgairement nous étions l'équipe de torture !  
Ils avaient appris Dieu seul sait comment que j'étais infirmière et mon rôle allait être crucial : j'étais responsable de la formation de l'équipe (points sensibles, zones douloureuses, mortelles, etc...) et notre mission était de maintenir les "traîtres" en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent le morceau puis de les achever !  
J'étais horrifiée ! Je revivais mon cauchemar. Sauf que je n'étais pas sur la potence, j'étais le bourreau !

Je passais ainsi un mois à former les gars, leur apprendre les produits, leurs effets..., comment ramener quelqu'un, bref... Je pris mon rôle très au sérieux, pour essayer d'oublier le but premier. Puis les hostilités commencèrent...

Ca me rendait malade ! En quelques mois, iIl y eut quelques rebelles, quelques soldats, beaucoup de civils. Comme ils étaient résistants à la douleur on me demanda de trouver quelque chose d'assez violent mais de non mortel tant que je n'aurai pas reçu l'ordre final. Je dus donc mettre au point un cocktail d'anabolisants qui provoquerait une crise cardiaque et, de l'adrénaline injectée directement dans le coeur les réanimerait dans la foulée. Je prévins mes supérieurs que ce cocktail pouvait être léthal car je ne pouvais quantifier et réaliser les doses en fonction de chaque patient. Je reçus l'ordre de faire mon maximum.

Il n'y eut aucun accident avec les quatre premiers, mais le cinquième était un adolescent. Le torturer me torturait car je revoyais le plus jeune des garçons de mes flashs et ça me déchirait !  
 **"CAMPBELL ?**  
 **\- Lieutenant ?**  
 **\- Le Colonel veut vous voir.**  
 **\- A vos ordres.** Je me rends à son bureau. **Mon Colonel**. le saluai-je.  
\- **CAMPBELL, ravi de voir l'infirmière sans qui cette opération aurait été un échec.** _Rajoutes-en, trouduc !_  
- **Dois-je comprendre que mon... travail vous convient, Monsieur ?**  
 **\- En effet. C'est tout à fait excellent ! ... Mais vous convient-il ? A vous ?**  
\- **Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur.** _Ho ! Ho ! Ca pue !_  
- **J'ai ouïs dire que vous étiez parfois... fébrile lors de vos séances. Tandis que vous n'avez pas reculé devant "l'animal" qui attaqua l'unité Bravo dans vos débuts...** Je ne bronchais pas, je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir... **Voilà bientôt sept ans que vous avez intégré le corps des Marines. Vos états de service sont remarquables ! Il serait préjudiciable que vous ne teniez pas la route face à ces traîtres rebelles...**  
 **\- Je comprends, Monsieur. Je vais me reprendre.**  
 **\- Je l'espère, CAMPBELL. Je vous le souhaite. Rompez ! "**

Je venais d'être menacée par le Colonel en personne ?! J'avais tout intérêt à me tenir à carreaux ! Seulement, je perdais le sommeil. Dès que je fermais les yeux, j'étais assaillie de cauchemars ! J'y voyais celui que j'avais déduis être mon copain à cause de mes flashs, mais il était un peu différent, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ces cauchemars étaient souvent fractionnés. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il me frappait, disloquait mon corps. Il me frappait de toutes ses forces, me traversant de part en part et me disait des horreurs !  
A chaque fois, je m'éveillais en hurlant. Chaque fois que je m'assoupissais, je faisais le même abominable cauchemar ! C'était devenu quotidien depuis que j'étais ici, à faire ce que je faisais, à savoir, depuis six mois. Après deux ans de maintient de sécurité, après cinq ans d'unité spéciale. (j'avais 29 ans.)

* * *

Nous en étions à une centaine de victimes, de "traîtres". La plupart étaient des gens brisés par la guerre qui avaient pris les armes contre l'ennemi Américain venu se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas pour mieux assoir sa puissance grâce aux puits de pétrole sous couvert d'humanitaire.  
Malgré moi, je pensais au Marvel IRON MAN. Quand Tony STARK se fait enlever et blesser par une arme qu'il avait lui-même créée et qui fut vendue à l'ennemi par les Etats-Unis, en l'occurance, par son collaborateur. Un ver dans la pomme et tout le fruit est pourri ! Je sais, je suis cynique !

Je me demandais si ce que je faisais était juste. Je veux dire, je savais que non mais... Le but officiel de notre présence sur ce territoire était la lutte anti-terroriste, suivie de la protection des civils auxquels nous apportions aide et sécurité en ces temps troublés. Mais, officieusement, je devais obéir aux ordres dans l'ombre du bunker militaire, dans mon labo. Le Colonel me l'avait clairement fait comprendre. Tout cela me dégoutait, me révulsait ! Comment pouvions-nous nous jouer ainsi de cette malheureuse population qui nous faisait, _plus ou moins_ , confiance ?

Nous étions les forces de l'ordre, issues d'un puissant pays développé, si ce n'est le plus puissant d'ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon esprit rebelle se réveilla à mon bon souvenir et pour la première fois, j'envisageai de désobéir aux ordres. Tout ceci était inhumain ! Ce n'était pas pour ça que je m'étais engagée ! Le plus discrètement possible, je fis quelques recherches. J'étais plutôt douée en informatique et pouvais craquer presque tout. Sans compter que j'avais un niveau d'autorisation élevé qui me permettait une grande marge de manoeuvre. J'y passais mes deux hebdomadaires de jours de temps libre avec mon ordinateur personnel. Au cas où, j'avais installé un dispositif d'effacement automatique si je ne me connectais pas quotidiennement et/ou si quelqu'un essayait d'accéder à mes dossiers sans saisir le bon code : 24/01/1979. Paranoïa quand tu nous tient !

Je savais déjà qu'un angle existait dans le labo, par-rapport aux caméra. Il me suffisait d'attendre l'occasion.

Ce soir là, celui où j'avais pris ma décision, je fis bien-sûr le même cauchemar mais il finissait différemment : alors que je chancelais lamentablement pendue à mes chaînes, l'autre démon, ce Alastair, me proposait de me libérer si j'acceptais de devenir bourreau. Avec mes dernières forces, je refusais. Il se mettait en colère lorsqu'une lumière blanche apparut puis plus rien. D'ordinaire, c'est à ce moment précis que je me réveillais. Cette fois-ci, je me réveillais dans les bois et un homme en imperméable me soignait puis me dit **"Je m'appelle Castiel."** Pour la première fois, je ne m'éveillai pas en hurlant.

Au matin, ma nouvelle victime était une jeune fille de 16 ans. C'était la fille d'un chef rebelle qui parvenait encore à échapper à nos services. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de la torturer. Je refusai. Mais le Colonel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.  
 **"Voulez-vous vous rebeller, Lieutenant ?**  
 **\- Non, Monsieur. Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, je refuse de...**  
 **\- Vous rendez-vous compte que faire obstruction peut faire de vous une traîtresse aux yeux du gouvernement ?**  
 **\- Je... oui, Monsieur.**  
 **\- Etes-vous consciente que cette jeune fille devait se marier ?** changea-t-il de ton. **Qu'elle est donc adulte, ici ?**  
 **\- Non, Monsieur, je l'ignorais.**  
 **\- Ainsi vous comprendrez qu'elle peut passer sur votre table, puisque c'est ce qui vous pose problème ?!**  
 **\- Oui, mais...**  
 **\- Vous allez le faire, CAMPBELL !** Son ton devint très menaçant. **Sinon je la jette en pâture aux hommes, entièrement nue, avec la directive d'en faire ce qu'ils voudront !** Il se mit à rire, le porc ! **Préférez-vous cela, ma chère ?**  
 **\- Vous ne feriez pas... heu, je... non, Monsieur.** Je bouillais intérieurement. _Son of a bitch !_  
 **\- Bien. Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à votre propos, CAMPBELL. Faites encore des vagues et vous passerez vous-même sur cette table. Suis-je clair ?**  
 **\- Oui, Monsieur. Très clair !**  
 **\- Rompez ! "**

J'étais en rage ! Si je le pouvais, j'exploserai quelqu'un !

Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais coopérer ! Je ne pouvais laisser cette jeunette servir d'esclave sexuelle, et encore moins atterrir moi-même sur cette table. J'en frissonnais d'horreur !

Elle s'appelait Zahira. Elle était fiancée à un certain AbdelHamid. Ils devaient se marier demain et organisaient les préparatifs quand ils ont été attaqués voilà déjà une semaine. Tandis que je préparais le matériel, elle me parlait, me racontait tout. Tout ce qu'ils avaient subi durant cette semaine atroce : affamés, assoiffés, lui était attaché, tabassé dans le but de lui faire cracher où se trouvait son beau-père, ce qu'il organisait, les moyens dont il disposait...

Comme le jeune homme ne parlait pas, elle fut amenée dans la même cellule, frappée puis dénudée, elle fut ensuite attachée et violée à plusieurs reprises sous ses yeux. Lui fut égorgé et éventré. Après plusieurs jours d'enfermement avec le cadavre de son fiancé, elle était là, sur ma table, résignée à la mort.

Etait-ce le sort qui m'était réservé si je refusais ? J'en étais convaincue. Je n'avais pas le choix : la mort dans l'âme, je commençai ma besogne. Entre deux cris, elle avoua ignorer où était son père, disparu depuis plus de six mois. Il n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Elle le croyait mort. Et je la croyais. Ca ne pouvait être que la vérité ! Mais j'étais obligée de lui injecter MON cocktail. Je le préparai dans l'angle mort que j'avais repéré. Mais ne pouvant plus lui infliger quoi que ce soit de plus, je fis une solution léthale rapide. Je lui chuchotai que je la croyais, que j'aurai aimé la sauver mais que j'avais des ordres et que si je ne le faisais pas, je subirai le même sort qu'elle, que j'allai abréger ses souffrances et qu'elle devait jouer le jeu des convulsions. Je lui injecterai la solution en faisant mine de vérifier son pouls.  
Elle comprenait, elle avait vu que je n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Je fis mine de la piquer. Elle attendit quelques secondes et se mit à se tortiller et à crier. A mon signal, elle fit mine d'étouffer puis je vins "prendre son pouls" pour lui injecter réellement le produit. En quelques secondes, elle fut partie, libérée. _Pauvre enfant !_  
J'étais dévastée ! Le médecin militaire, qui nous avait rejoint depuis seulement quelques mois, vint constater le décès. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Allait-il se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ? Le couperet tomba : **"Décédée"**. Il sortit sans rien ajouter. _Oufff !_

J'attendais l'ordre de quitter la pièce. Une fois autorisée, je tentais de me maîtriser pour ne pas partir en courant. Je m'enfuis le plus calmement possible jusqu'à mes quartiers où je m'enfermai. Une fois seule, je m'adossai à la porte et me laissai tomber au sol. La crise de panique me submergea en un instant. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j' haletai comme un naufragé en pleine tempête en train de se noyer. Les larmes coulèrent, je ne contrôlai plus rien. J'avais chaud, j'étouffai, j'étais en sueur. Je parvins à me dévêtir tant bien que mal et me rendis sous la douche. J'allumai l'eau froide qui m'arrosa et m'apaisa immédiatement. Assise contre le carrelage, je me calmais petit à petit.  
L'eau glacée commença à me faire grelotter, mais j'allais mieux. Du moins, physiquement. Je me relevai, coupai l'eau et m'enroulai dans ma serviette avant de m'étaler sur mon lit où je m'assoupis. Mais le repos fut de courte durée. Une fois de plus je me retrouvai suspendue à ma potence, les deux démons face à moi. Raphaël, celui qui disait être _mon fils_ ?, me frappait. Encore et encore. Il me demandait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je ressentais la douleur et je savais la mériter cette fois. Avec ce que j'avais fait ! Comme à chaque fois, toutes mes articulations furent disloquées les unes après les autres. Comme à chaque fois, son bras me transperça le torse. L'autre me proposa un marché que, comme à chaque fois, je refusais. Une explosion. Ce fut la panique. Raphaël disparut. L'autre aussi. Et l'intense lumière blanche m'aveugla. Je savais que j'étais sauvée. L'instant d'après, j'étais perdue dans une forêt dévastée. Je le cherchais. Je savais qu'il allait apparaître. Quand enfin il se montra, je me jetai dans ses bras.  
 **"Castiel !**  
 **\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur.**  
 **\- Je suis en Enfer !**  
 **\- Nous ne pouvons rien pour t'aider.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Mais vous m'avez sauvée ?!**  
 **\- Retourne dans la Fosse ! "**

Il changea. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, comme tout autour de moi. Son visage se transforma en celui du Colonel GRIFFIN. Un animal planta ses crocs dans mon mollet et m'entraîna. Après un court instant, je m'éveillai. Non plus suspendue à ma potence mais allongée sur une table. MA table, dans MON labo ! Face à moi, une femme apparut. C'était moi ! C'était moi cette femme ! Elle me regarda et je pus constater ses yeux noirs. Des yeux de démon ! J' hurlai. J' hurlais et me débattais puis elle me planta une seringue dans le coeur.  
 **"Meurs, traîtresse ! "**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est assez dur. J'avoue avoir eu moi-même du mal à l'écrire. Mais tout ça c'est pour une bonne raison._

 _Vous en saurez plus ultérieurement ! En tout cas, merci de votre fidélité pour ceux et celles qui en sont arrivés là, ça veut dire que mon histoire vous plaît. J'espère que cela va durer ;)  
_

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;) :*_

 _*bisous**coeurs_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

 _Coucou, nouveau chapitre :)_

 _Celui-ci a une partie assez dure, donc à nouveau,_ _âme sensible s'abstenir !_

 _Un grand changement arrive dans celui-ci... et, j'oubliai, dans l'histoire, Tara est bi. Cela sera expliqué ultérieurement._

 _Ceux et celles que ça dérange (chacun a le droit d'avoir ses opinions), merci de passer outre._

 _Petit lemon à peine suggéré en fin de chapitre, délimité par **(^^)(^^)(^^)**_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ça :p_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** :_ _Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

Je m'éveillai en hurlant. J'étais en nage. Je courus sous la douche qui, à nouveau, m'apaisa. Je regardai l'heure : 21h14. Je pouvais sortir.

Je m'habillai. Méfiante, je plaçai mon semi-automatique dans mon holster, dissimulé sous ma veste, mon téléphone dans ma poche de pantalon le long de ma cuisse, mon couteau dans ma rangers, mon chapelet avec ma bague enfilée dessus autour de mon cou sous mon t-shirt, mon porte-feuille avec mes papiers dans mon autre poche de côté et je pris un peu d'argent. Je me rendis au foyer (bar d'un régiment), j'avais besoin de boire ! C'était devenu une habitude ici mais ce soir je voulais me mettre une méchante race !  
Comme d'habitude, j'y restai jusqu'à la fermeture. Sauf qu'au lieu d'enchaîner les shots j'enchaînais les doubles. Sans glace.

Je sortis et rentrai quand un groupe de quatre hommes armés me tendit une embuscade. Je me défendis de mon mieux j'étais ivre. Ils parvinrent à m'avoir, trop facilement. _Bordel de cul !_

Je me cru au début de mon cauchemar quand je revins à moi. J'étais suspendue, tout était sombre, du feu brûlait autour de moi. Mais en regardant le bas de mon corps je vis mon pantalon de treillis. Je ne rêvais pas.

Je regardai alors partout, provoquant des élancements dans mon crâne. Mes assaillants jaillirent des flammes arme au poings. Rapidement je fis mentalement l'inventaire de mes affaires : j'avais toujours mon holster chargé, mon couteau dans ma botte et mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je sentais aussi mon chapelet collé à ma peau. Ils ne m'avaient pas fouillée, seulement neutralisée.

 **"Lieutenant CAMPBELL, ma chère... Vous m'avez déçu. Mais, pour être honnête, je m'y attendais**. Le Colonel apparut et vint jusque devant moi. **Messieurs, rangez vos armes ! Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ainsi attachée ?** Ils obéirent. **Pourquoi avoir tué Zahira ?**  
- **Elle ne savait rien. Mais vous l'auriez tuée quand-même !**  
 **\- Oh oui ! Mais j'aurai fait en sorte que cela dure ! Et ce rôle VOUS incombait !**  
 **\- Vous m'avez fait commettre... des atrocités !**  
 **\- Tout cela est nécessaire. Secret Défense, ma chère. Mais nous allons nous en assurer**. Il se tourna et s'en alla. **O'BRIAN, tuez-la ! "**  
Karl O'BRIAN ? Mon ami ? Mon seul ami ici ! Nous venions de la même ville et avions étudié ensemble à l'université. Il était gay et nous nous étions toujours très bien entendus. C'est avec plaisir que nous nous étions retrouvés dans cet enfer. Notre amitié nous aidait à surmonter, ou du moins à supporter tout ce qu'il se passait ici.

Il enleva sa cagoule, ainsi identifié. Je voyais à son regard humide qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Mais il le devait, sans quoi il finirait suspendu à mes côtés à n'en pas douter.  
 **"Partez !** s'adressa-t-il aux autres.  
- **Hors de question ! On sait que c'est ton amie ! Tue-la !**  
 **\- Reculez alors !** Ils obtempérèrent.  
 **\- Je dois le faire, Tara. Je te demande pardon !**  
 **\- Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, t'inquiète ! Fais-le vite et bien, s'il te plaît ! "**

Il frappa ! D' une torsion du poignet il empira la plaie pour qu'elle soit plus grave et ne se referme pas.  
Lentement... je sombrais...

* * *

J'étais morte. Mais comment pouvais-je encore penser ? Etait-ce ainsi, après ?  
Mon corps fut décroché par les autres. Karl insista pour me porter. Ils me jetèrent au charnier avec les corps des traîtres que j'avais tué. La boucle était bouclée.

Du bruit ? Des voix ? Je connais ces voix ! Oh mon Dieu ! Le Colonel GRIFFIN ! _Cet espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux !  
_

 **"Je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail, O'BRIAN ! Je suis fier de vous.**  
 **\- Merci, Monsieur.** il avait la voix froide et distante.  
 **\- Je sais qu'elle et vous étiez proches mais il fallait faire un exemple.**  
 **\- Bien-sûr, Monsieur. Monsieur ?**  
 **\- Oui ?**  
 **\- Si je peux me permettre, que va-t-il advenir de son corps ?**  
 **\- Et bien, mon cher Karl, ce qui se passe en Irak reste en Irak. Son cadavre de traîtresse sera brûlé à la chaux avec ceux qu'elle a contribué à éliminer, puis enterré.**  
 **\- Mais la version officielle, Monsieur, pour sa famille...**  
- **Officiellement, elle est décédée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lors d'une attaque rebelle de l'unité Tango à laquelle appartenait et dont nous n'avons pas retrouvé les corps. Un cercueil vide sera mis en terre aux Etats-Unis, elle sera probablement médaillée à titre posthume et sa famille recevra un joli drapeau plié en triangle. Elle sera une héroïne de guerre pour eux.** J'imaginais très bien son sourire sardonique !  
 **\- Merci Monsieur, pour ces précisions.**  
 **\- Je vous donne une permission pour la journée, en remerciement de votre dévotion pour votre pays.**  
 **\- Merci, Monsieur. "**

 _Le fils de pute !_ _Je me fis la promesse solennelle de venir le hanter jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il se foute en l'air, c't'enculé !_

Mais... Comment avais-je pu entendre tout cela ? Etais-je un esprit ? Quand le silence revint, je forçais mon esprit à se concentrer. Ca sentait la charogne. Et j'avais... mal ? _Hein ?_ On m'as toujours dit **"la douleur est ta meilleure amie, si t'as mal c'est que t'es vivant !"**

Je pris alors cette réalité en pleine face : j'étais vivante ! Il n'avait pas eu les couilles de le faire ! Karl, mon ami... Merci, mon Dieu !

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour y parvenir... le ciel... le pépiement des oiseaux ! ... un léger courant d'air... Mon Dieu, j'étais en vie ! En vie ! En vie ! EN VIE ! _Aïe !_ Du calme. OK. Avais-je toujours mes affaires ? Apparemment, oui. O'BRIAN avait du le faire volontairement. Il savait que je ne sortais jamais désarmée. Bien. Bon point pour moi.

Alors, où était ce charnier déjà ? Au sud du campement, OK. D'où venaient les voix tout à l'heure ? Sachant qu'ils devaient venir du camp, ils devaient l'avoir dans le dos. Bien. Donc je devais parvenir à rejoindre les ruines du village à la nuit tombée. Vu que le jour commençait à décliner, je n'aurai plus à attendre longtemps. Il fallait que je réveille mon corps. Lentement j'essayai d'en reprendre le contrôle. Ma nuque... mes doigts... mes bras... mes orteils... mes jambes... ma vessie ? _oups, raté !_

La température a diminué. J'ouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. J'écoutais... le silence.J'allais donc pouvoir... Non, du bruit ! Je repris ma position exacte.

 _AIEUH !_ Un corps venait de m' atterrir dessus. J'attendis à nouveau le silence complet et m'extirpai de sous ce cadavre. Une aubaine ! Ma disparition passerait inaperçue. Enfin, si je parvenais à sortir de là !

J'abandonnai ma veste sous le corps ainsi que ma casquette. Je devais me tourner si je voulais ramper jusqu'au bord. J'avais le souffle court, le moindre geste me faisait un mal de chien ! Mais si je voulais survivre, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était difficile ! Les corps étaient chauds, ils se décomposaient, se flétrissaient sous mon poids. C'était juste dégueulasse ! J'en aurai vomi si mon esprit était parfaitement fonctionnel !

Je donnai tout ce que j'avais. _Jésus, Marie, Joseph, les Anges, les saints... qui que ce soit qui m'entende, par pitié, si je dois m'en sortir, AIDEZ-MOI ! Donnez-moi la force..._

Soudain, mes bras réussirent à me hisser hors de cette tombe. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini, je devais encore m'enfuir du camps. Tant que mal je me mis debout. Ma plaie saignait de nouveau. J'essayais de ne pas laisser de traces visibles. Je courus, ou me traînais plutôt, le plus silencieusement possible aux limites du camps. Heureusement, je connaissais la faille : la grille Nord/Nord-Est était toujours entrouverte quand les gardes jouaient aux cartes. Je m'y rendis en priant que ce soir ne fasse pas exception. Par chance, ils avaient encore picolé et ronflaient comme des sonneurs ! Ma prière avait été entendue !

Je franchis la grille sans demander mon reste. J'évitai de m'arrêter. Je reprenais mon souffle et continuai mon chemin.

Au village, dans certaines ruines, je parvins à dégoter quelques vêtements car mon treillis était bien trop reconnaissable. Je coupais le pantalon au niveau des genoux mais gardai ce short improvisé sous ma nouvelle tenue. J'avais le peu d'affaires qu'il me restait dans mes différentes poches. Je trouvai aussi une pharmacie en partie dévastée mais où je mis la main sur du matériel de soin dont du désinfectant, du matériel du suture stérile, des compresses et des bandes. Avec la bouteille se désinfectant je me lavais les mains tant bien que mal puis arrosai généreusement la plaie. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais très infectée et sentait mauvais. En même temps, après avoir passé des heures dans un charnier parmi des corps en décomposition, ce n'était pas très étonnant !

Je parvins avec un morceau de miroir que j'avais nettoyé et désinfecté à couper les chaires nécrotiques en serrant les dents si fort que je craignais d'en avoir fêlé quelques unes, j'arrosai à nouveau de désinfectant, fis les points de suture puis le pansement. J'eus la chance de trouver des antibiotiques. Même périmés, ils étaient encore efficaces. Il suffit de savoir que les dates indiquées sur les boîtes de médicaments sont comme celles indiquées sur les produits alimentaires : 'est une date "conseillée". Bon, bien-sûr, au bout d'un certain temps, c'est inefficace. Je pris un peu de repos, à l'affut, et me remis en route.

* * *

Mon périple dura des mois.

Parfois, je trouvai de quoi manger, de quoi me laver. Une bonne âme accepta de m'emmener en Jordanie. De là, je me rendis en Israël. A court d'argent, je vendis mon téléphone après l'avoir réinitialisé. J'en tirai une jolie somme ! Je trouvai à me faire soigner par des guérisseurs car je n'avais plus de matériel. C'était pas fameux ! Et ça ne cicatrisait guère. Ca faisait mal et ça suintait. _Beurk !_

En Egypte, je trouvai un bateau pour la France, un pays ami. Bien-sûr, mon voyage se fit à fond de cale, parmi les conteneurs de marchandises. Le capitaine n'était pas un monstre, il m'apporta de quoi me faire une toilette, même sommaire, de quoi me changer et sa boîte de premiers soins, sans la moindre arrière pensée. _Ce que je craignais_. Je le remerciai du fond du coeur. Les gens bien existent encore !

Là-bas, à Marseille, je pus me reposer dans un petit hôtel pas trop minable, un "Formule 1" je crois, dans une zone commerciale qui semblait presque à l'abandon. Au bout de quelques jours à dormir, et uniquement dormir, je me remis en condition et sortis de là. Il me fallait des affaires et petit job pour m'en sortir, ainsi qu'un médecin. Pour l'instant, je choisis un vétérinaire, soucieuse de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. L'homme était quelque peu effrayant et son cabinet pas très officiel. Parfait.

Je fis parvenir une carte à Suzan. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Et qu'elle me prépare tout au garde-meubles.

J'étais à peu près retapée et trouvai un petit boulot de bar-maide dans un bar miteux, limite glauque, où je fis plus de concours de poker et de bras de fer parfaitement illégaux et discrets durant les heures _officieuses_ d'ouverture, pendant quelques mois, grâce auquel je pus bénéficier de vrais soins auprès d'un vrai médecin et m'offrir un billet d'avion, low-coast, direction les Etats-Unis. _  
_

* * *

 _Enfin chez moi !_ Une fois sortie de l'aéroport et éloignée de tout, je me baissais pour saisir une poignée de terre et une larme de bonheur m'échappa, _la traîtresse !_

En stop, je me rendis jusqu'en Louisiane. J'arrivai à Pinneville et me rendis chez moi. Oui, mon garde-meubles était devenu mon chez moi : je n'avais plus d'appart et je n'allais pas risquer d'aller chez ma mère adoptive. On ne sait jamais, s'ils s'étaient rendu compte de ma disparition, ils auraient probablement fait des recherches là-bas sur place, espérant que j'y reste pour de bon, mais auraient aussi fait mettre la résidence de ma mère sous surveillance, au cas où.

J'avais tout ici. Dont ma Baby, ma Chérie ! Le code du cadenas était toujours le même. J'eus le plaisir de voir que la bâche protectrice avait été enlevée de mon Impala. _Elle avait eu mon message !_

Mes cantines et toutes mes affaires étaient ici. Dans une valise, je trouvais une enveloppe bien pleine. Je l'ouvris. Une énorme liasse de billets en petites et moyennes coupures et une lettre. Elle avait reçu la visite du Gouvernement, lui annonçant mon décès et peu après, elle avait reçu une étrange carte signée "TT" ( Tamy THORSTON). Elle avait immédiatement compris, avait vendu mon appartement et son contenu, sauf ma guitare que j'aimais au moins autant que ma voiture, et me remettait l'argent. Elle ne voulait pas que je prenne le risque de venir la voir. Elle me demandait juste de lui envoyer une carte une fois par mois si possible, pour lui faire savoir si j'allais bien.

Je trouvais la clé de la voiture, qu'elle avait régulièrement fait tourner. Dans le poste, la fameuse k7 de Led-Zepplin. Je fis mes sacs, mis une cantine d'armes et de livres dans le coffre et je mis le contact.

 _"Ramble on" by Led-Zepplin : ( /gUgLu84ApAw)_

 **"Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way.**  
 _Les feuilles tombent tout autour, il est temps que je me mette en chemin._  
 **Thank to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay**  
 _Grace à toi, je suis fort contraint à un si agréable séjour_  
 **But now it's time for me to go**  
 _Mais maintenant il est temps pour moi de partir_  
 **The automn moon lights my way.**  
 _La lune d'automne éclaire mon chemin._  
 **For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.**  
 _A présent je sens la pluie, et avec elle la souffrance, et elle se dirige vers mon chemin,_  
 **Sometimes I grow so tired.. But I know I've got on thing I got to do !**  
 _Parfois je me sens si fatigué... Mais je sais que j'ai une chose à faire !_

 **Ramble on !**  
 _Partons à l'aventure !_  
 **And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.**  
 _Et à présent il est temps, le temps présent, de chanter ma chanson._  
 **I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.**  
 _Je fais le tour du monde, je dois trouver ma fille, sur mon chemin._  
 **I've been this way ten years to the day...**  
 _Cela fait dix ans jour pour jour que je suis ici,_  
 **Ramble on !**  
 _Partons à l'aventure !_  
 **Gotta find the queen of all my dreams... "**  
 _Je dois trouver la reine de tous mes rêves..._

(j'ai 30 ans)

Cette chanson, que j'adorais, collait très bien avec mon état d'esprit. C'était fini pour moi, ici, la vie à peu près normale que j'avais menée depuis douze ans. Il était temps que je parte à l'aventure !

* * *

Je suis partie au hasard pour commencer. Après avoir roulé toute la journée, je me suis trouvé une chambre où passer la nuit. Un petit motel miteux avec de petites chambres vieillottes, limite salubres. Super !

En dehors de mes habituels cauchemars, rien de spécial. Je lus la presse au matin devant un bon café noir et trouvai une piste : plusieurs morts étranges dans le Winconsin. Je pris la route.

Rapidement, je fus confrontée aux premières difficultés : qui étais-je pour vouloir des informations sur ces décès ? Heureusement, je suis infirmière. Le médecin légiste accepta mon intérêt professionnel "pour des recherches liées à des cas rencontrés dans l'hôpital où j'exerçais." J'obtins le droit de lire les dossiers médicaux et les rapports de police associés. Aucun lien entre les défunts.

En me faisant passer pour une journaliste médicale, avec une fausse carte faite à la va-vite auprès d'un petit faussaire à deux francs six sous, je parvins à rencontrer les familles. Rien. _Etrange._ Je commençai à douter qu'il s'agisse d'un cas pour moi.

Nouveau décès. Je m'introduisis par effraction sur le lieu du crime, (sans laisser la moindre trace, bien-sûr, pas folle la guêpe !) et découvris un objet, une pièce ancienne, sous le canapé.

Après une petite enquête, j'établis que les mêmes pièces se trouvaient chez chaque victime. Je fis un certain nombre de recherches à la bibliothèque, sur internet et établis que ces pièces étaient des outils maléfiques dont la gravure remontait à plusieurs siècles et seule une sorcière les utilisait pour châtier les hommes infidèles et les femmes légères. Problème : une sorcière est, en général, humaine. Mais elle tue, elle utilise la magie noire et ça je ne pouvais le permettre ! Qui est-elle ? Selon mon enquête, toutes les victimes fréquentaient régulièrement le "Hbar". Je m'y rendis. Me rapprochant de la sublime bar-maide, je lui posais quelques questions qui l'interpelèrent mais elle s'intéressait à moi. Vraiment à moi. _Beaucoup !_ Elle me perturbait, m'attirait et éveilla en moi des désirs que je ne soupçonnais pas ni ne comprenais. A la fin de son service, elle m'invita chez elle pour m'en dire d'avantage sur les clients dont je lui avais parlé ! Sauf que nous ne parlâmes pas. Arrivées chez elle, elle m'embrassa. Je bloquai.  
 **"Pardon si je t'ai envoyé le mauvais message. Je ne suis pas gay.** lui avouai-je.  
 **-Moi non plus. Mais toi... C'est différent ! Tu m'excites ! ..."**

Je finis par lui céder devant son insistance et ses attentions. Mon corps avait trop besoin de tendresse. Et de sexe ! _Douze ans, quand-même !_ A part quelques tentatives infructueuses. _Bref !_ Ses caresses et ses massages étaient très excitants ! Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Du moins, je ne m'en souvenais pas. -_-

Jaimy et moi passâmes quelques heures ensemble. Quand je voulu revenir sur le sujet des clients décédés elle s'énerva, puis avoua tout, comme si c'était lus fort qu'elle. Elle me confia qu'elle en avait assez de cette vie et me raconta son histoire après m'avoir suppliée de ne pas la prendre pour une dingue.

Son vrai prénom était Jovette. Fille d'un homme à femmes, mariée de force à un autre alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, elle faillit mourir de la syphilis et fut sauvée par une prostituée exerçant la magie depuis des siècles. Elle-même était aujourd'hui âgée de plus de trois cent ans !

Soudain, tandis que je me rhabillais tout en l'écoutant, elle vit mon tatouage et comprit que j'étais là pour la tuer et n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Elle m'attaqua sans prévenir ! _Marre de cette vie ? Mais bien-sûr !_ Nous nous battîmes à moitié nues. Ce fut difficile mais j'eus le dessus et parvins à la tuer. J'effaçai mes traces, changeai les draps, emportant les autres pour les brûler et partis.

Première vraie affaire en solo réglée !

Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième, etc...

* * *

Je passais quatre années ainsi, résolvant affaire sur affaire. J'eus d'autres aventures avec d'autres femmes car, malgré quelques tentatives, je n'y arrivais vraiment pas avec les hommes ! Je ne les laissais pas m'approcher à ce point. Je n'y arrivais pas ! J'en avais fait mon deuil. Pourtant, j'étais hétéro, j'en étais sure ! _Enfin, ... plus tant que ça_.

Je travaillais, je travaillais. Quand j'y pensais, je voulais comprendre. D'où je venais, qui j'étais.  
Je repris la route.

Après deux jours entiers de route, j'arrivai au Kansas. Je me rendis à Lawrence. J'y avais vécu. Mes parents y étaient morts et enterrés. J'allais sur leur tombe. Mais rien. Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien ! Et ça faisait mal ! Je me rendis là où j'avais vécu après, chez ma tante et mon oncle. Tante qui était également décédée. Mais toujours rien. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

En lisant la presse nationale j'appris que d'étranges phénomènes se déroulaient dans le Dakota du sud, dans la petite ville de Sioux Falls. Comme ce n'était qu'à quelques heures de route (tout est relatif pour quelqu'un habitué à rouler) je m'y rendis.  
Ca ne m'était pas inconnu, j'avais déjà du venir ici, à l'époque. Après deux nuits dans ma voiture et une toilette sommaire chaque matin, je décidai de chercher un motel dès mon arrivée. Le "Red Roof Inn" proposait des chambres très correctes pour environ 60$ la nuit, petit-déjeuner compris. Et laverie à disposition. _Super !_ Je décidai d'y rester au moins une semaine. Après une bonne douche que j'appréciai à sa juste valeur, je fis une bonne sieste. Enfin, bonne... là aussi, tout est relatif quand on est hantée d'horribles cauchemars.  
Quand ce n'était pas mon cauchemar habituel, c'était celui que j'avais fait ce soir là, en Irak. Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la moi-aux-yeux-noirs qui torturait la moi-sur-la-table, mais Zahira.

Je me réveillai complètement retournée ! J'avais besoin d'un verre ! Plusieurs, en fait ! Je pris mes petites affaires habituelles ( flingue, couteau, eau bénite...) et me rendis au "Krav'n Bar&Grill". D'abord côté Grill pour dîner puis côté Bar, pour picoler.

Je ruminais devant mon quatrième double depuis un bon moment quand un très bel homme en costume vint s'asseoir près de moi et commanda la même chose.  
 **"Dure journée ?** je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir la conversation. Ses beaux yeux verts se posèrent alors sur moi. Une onde électrique me traversa. _Familiers..._  
\- **C'est rien de le dire ! Vous aussi on dirait ?** Seigneur ! Quel sourire !  
- **Si ce n'était que la journée...** je vidai mon verre d'un trait.  
\- **Je comprends tout à fait !** Il vida le sien.  
\- **Je m'appelle Tamy.** dis-je en lui tendant la main.  
\- **Dean. La même chose s'il vous plaît.** demanda-t-il au barman.  
\- **Alors, Dean. Que faites-vous ici ?**  
- **On bosse sur une affaire mon frère et moi. Mais nos opinions divergent. Encore...**  
 **\- Oh ! C'est courant ?**  
 **\- Régulier, en tout cas.**  
\- **Ca ne doit pas être toujours évident.** Il était très séduisant. Un petit côté badass mais quelqu'un de bien, ça se sentait.  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas de frère ? ou de soeur ?**  
 **\- A vrai dire... je n'en sais rien...**  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **\- Oh ! ... désolée, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires...**  
 **\- Ca ne m'ennuie pas. Un autre verre ?**  
 **\- Volontiers. Si on allait plus à l'écart ?** Il prit une bouteille et me rejoignit. Enlevant sa veste, il s'installa.  
 **\- Vous me disiez ?** reprit-il en souriant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas le dévisager. On devinait une jolie musculature sous sa chemise. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient presque. **Tamy ?**  
\- **Pardon. Vous me rappelez... vaguement quelqu'un.**  
\- **De bons souvenirs, j'espère ?** Il me fit un sourire à tomber !  
- **Heu... Plutôt... Oui !** j'étais très intimidée. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait cet effet là !  
\- **Vous ne semblez pas très sure de vous.** Il me sourit.  
- **C'est que, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien. En fait, ne le prenez surtout pas mal, je n'en pratiquement jamais parlé à personne.**  
 **\- Ca a l'air sérieux. Peut-être que je peux vous aider.**  
- **C'est très gentil de votre part mais je crois que je cours après des chimères...** Il resta silencieux à m'observer, attendant que je me lance. Ce que je finis par faire. **Il y a douze ans, j'ai eu un grave accident et j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je ne me rappelle d'absolument rien.**  
 **\- Je vois. Vous avez bien de la famille ? Quelque part.**  
- **A vrai dire, oui et non. Comme j'étais mineure, les services sociaux ont mené l'enquête. Mes parents sont morts, j'avais été confiée à un couple ayant deux enfants mais la femme est morte également. Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre. Ma garde a été confiée à l'infirmière qui prenait soin de moi à l'hôpital. Elle avait perdu son unique fille et s'est proposée. Elle m'a payé l'université, je suis devenue infirmière comme elle.**  
 **\- Mais ?**  
 **\- Mais ce n'était pas ma vie, je le savais. Je le sentais.**  
 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?** Il avait l'air de comprendre.  
\- **Je me suis engagée. Chez les Marines.**  
 **\- Vraiment ?** j'acquiesçai. **Mon père... a été Marines aussi.**  
 **\- Je... devine à votre voix qu'il nous a quitté.**  
 **\- En effet.** Il vida un nouveau verre. Je ne sus pourquoi mais cela me faisait de la peine.  
- **Je suis désolée.** Il se racla la gorge pour changer de sujet.  
\- **Vous dites courir après les chimères. Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- J'ai toujours eu des flashs de mon passé dans lesquels je vois un homme et deux garçons. Un plus âgé et un plus jeune, une voiture, la route...** Il tiqua, comme si ça lui rappelait quelque chose. **...quelques bribes ici et là. J'ai fait des recherches mais... sans succès et, ils ont du bien changer. Tout comme moi !** Il posa sa main compatissante sur la mienne.  
- **Je suis certain que vous les retrouverez et que, malgré les années ils seront ravis de vous revoir.**  
 **\- C'est très gentil, Dean. Je l'espère. Mais je n'y crois plus tellement. "**

Il y avait une très forte attraction entre nous. Pour la première fois, j'envisageai de lâcher prise si l'occasion se présentait. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec un homme. Je les repoussais tous. Mais avec lui c'était différent, presque familier.  
Nous passâmes la soirée à faire connaissance, sans pudeur, à jouer au billard et à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis enfin, l'occasion se présenta. Et j'y cédai bien volontiers !

Nous réglâmes et sortîmes du bar, main dans la main. A peine sortis, il me colla au mur et m'embrassa. _C'était juste... ennivrant !_ Au moment de monter en voiture, il s'arrêta :  
 **"C'est la tienne ?** demanda-t-il, surpris.  
 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**  
 **\- J'ai la même ! Une chevy 67. 5.4 L, double carburateur quadricorps ?**  
 **\- Evidemment ! C'est la meilleure !**  
 **\- J'aime les belles femmes qui s'y connaissent en voiture ! "**  
Il m'embrassa à nouveau et nous filâmes à ma chambre puisque son frère l'attendait dans la sienne.

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Très intimidée au début, je le laissais guider. Puis très vite, je fus submergée de sensations, de souvenirs... Nos ébats furent enflammés et passionnés.

Par moment un flash m'apparaissait et se superposait à son visage. C'était comme si nos corps se connaissaient, se retrouvaient. Ils se répondaient mutuellement. Nous fîmes ainsi l'amour pendant des heures...

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, je caressais les muscles de son torse en passant mes doigts sur son tatouage.

A suivre...

* * *

Voili voilà vloilou,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Les retrouvailles ! Quoiq ue pas vraiment, encore, mais a va venir... Mais chuuuut, je ne vous dévoile rien.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le découvrir ;) :*

*bisous**coeurs*


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8** **:**

 **Pour ceux qui éventuellement n'auraient pas vu les dernières saisons,** **ne lisez pas** **ce que j'ai écrit** **ENTRE** **les SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**

 **SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**  
 **SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**  
 **SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**

Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, c'était dans le courant de la saison 11. J'en avais marre de les voir en prendre plein la poire pour pas un rond.

J'ignorais donc que... Marie revient, que Crowley meurt, que Castiel meurt, que Jack arrive, ect.

Important pour la suite de l'histoire à partir de ce chapitre car à compter de maintenant, la période où s'inscrit cette fic est celle de la saison 11 même si j'ai complètement occulté The Darkness loool (je l'ai légèrement oubliée, celle-là XD)

Donc, merci d'en tenir compte à partir de ce chapitre.

 **SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**  
 **SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**  
 **SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS ! SPOILERS !**

 **CEUX QUI NE DEVAIENT PAS LIRE, VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE A PARTIR D'ICI !**

 _Nous y voilàààà ! Les vraies retrouvailles arrivent ! Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça._

 _Tara a le même âge que Dean. Il se peut que je me sois légèrement emmêlée les pinceaux dans mes calculs pour son âge à elle, mais bon, vous avez compris l'idée, hein ? :p_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :*_

Et, au fait, **SORTEZ COUVERTS !** C'est important !

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

 **" Fédéraux, hein ?** Il sourit.  
\- **D'un genre plutôt particulier.** Je me tournai afin qu'il voit (correctement) celui qui se trouvait dans mon dos : le même en plus gros. Il éclata de rire. **je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là !** **Alors, toi aussi tu chasses ?**  
 **\- Oui, en effet !** souris-je, contente de mon petit effet. **Avec les réminiscences de ma mémoire j'ai compris que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Quand je suis allée à l'université j'ai fait un grand nombre de recherches à propos des mythes et légendes. Les autres me prenait pour une folle ! Ils m'appelaient La Zarbi !**  
\- **La Zarbi !** répéta-t-il. **Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça...** Il parut perdu un instant et se massait les tempes.  
\- **Deanny, tout va bien ?** _Mais pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça, moi ?_ Soudain, une grande quantité de flashs m'assaillit. Je dus me tenir la tête pour ne pas hurler.  
\- **Tara ? Tara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ton nez ! Tu pisses le sang !** Il me prit contre lui et fit son maximum pour me calmer. Je m'ancrai à sa voix et mis quelques instants avant de me calmer. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. En sécurité. Comme si j'y étais... chez moi ?  
 **\- Ce n'est rien, ma mémoire cherche à revenir. Mais je n'avais jamais saigné du nez, avant.** je me nettoyai.  
 **\- Ce qui est étrange c'est que depuis que je t'ai rencontrée hier soir j'ai moi aussi des flashs, mais... je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire. Enfin, pas que je sache.** Soudain, je réalisai :  
- **Tu m'as appelée Tara, tout à l'heure. Et non Tamy.**  
- **Vraiment ? Je suis désolée, j'ignore pourquoi.**  
 **\- En fait, je n'ai pas été 100% honnête avec toi.** lui avouai-je.  
\- **A quel propos ?** demanda-t-il soudain méfiant.  
\- **Mon vrai nom : je ne m'appelle pas Tamy THORSTON...** je me levai et pris mes cartes d'identité dans mon porte-feuille, **mais Tara CAMPBELL.**  
\- **CAMPBELL ? Comme ma mère...**  
 **\- Ta mère ?**  
 **\- Oui, Mary CAMPBELL. Elle est morte quand nous étions petits... dans un incendie.** Je me mis mes mains sur ma bouche. Etait-ce possible qu'il soit de ma famille ? **Quoi ?** demanda-t-il en voyant que je le regardais bizarrement.  
\- **Mes parents s'appelaient James et Kelly CAMPBELL. Ils sont morts dans...**  
 **\- un accident de voiture !** c'était sorti tout seul. Surpris, il me regarda. Il ne comprenait pas plus que moi. **Allons voir mon frère ! C'est une bête en informatique, il trouvera surement quelque chose ! "**

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, lors de laquelle nous fîmes à nouveau l'amour, nous nous rendîmes à leur motel. J'y rencontrai Sam, son petit-frère. Enfin, petit ! Un colosse hyper-grand, baraqué, et... très joli garçon lui aussi !  
 **"Wouaw ! Vous êtes tous aussi séduisants dans la famille ?** Il sourit en rougissant légèrement. Nous lui racontâmes la raison de cette visite impromptue aussi tôt le matin (4h30 environ).

- **Doucement, je ne comprends pas tout.** demanda le colosse, submergé par nos voix qui se mélangeaient.  
\- **En fait,** repris-je en soufflant pour me calmer un peu, **je vais tout bien détailler : il y a douze ans, j'ai été victime d'un grave accident. Probablement une attaque animale. Un homme en imper m'a déposée à l'hôpital...**  
 **\- En imper, tu dis ?** ils se regardèrent.  
\- **Castiel ?** demanda Dean. Je tiquais.  
- **Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas son nom. Cependant celui-ci ne m'est pas inconnu. J'y reviendrai après. Donc cet homme, il m'a déposée à l'hôpital avec un sac m'appartenant, a dit m'avoir trouvée blessée au bord de la route. Il a ajouté que je m'appelais Tara CAMPBELL, née le 24 février 1979 et c'est tout. Il est parti.**  
 **\- CAMPBELL ? Comme...** réagit Sam.  
\- **Oui, comme Maman. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.** Je repris.  
\- **Comme j'étais mineur les services sociaux ont fait des recherches.**  
 **\- Tu ne te souvenais de rien ?**  
 **\- Non, Sammy. J'ai entièrement perdu la mémoire. Ils ont trouvé mes parents : James et Kelly CAMPBELL, décédés dans un accident de voiture le 12 octobre 1983. Elle était enceinte, ils se rendaient probablement à la maternité. J'ai été confiée à Mary WINCHESTER, qui était mariée et avait deux fils. Mais elle est décédée également, dans un incendie. Le mari et ses fils ont disparu et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'eux ni de moi. Ton frère m'a dit que tu pourrais...** Ils avaient un drôle d'air. Toute à mon récit, je m'étais perdue dans le peu de souvenirs que j'avais, sans les regarder. Je ne compris donc pas pourquoi ils avaient cet air étrange en relevant la tête. **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
\- **Tara !** Dean me prit dans ses bras. **C'est nous !**  
- **Quoi ?!**  
 **\- Les fils WINCHESTER,** expliqua Sam, **c'est nous !**  
 **\- Mais...**  
\- **Dean WINCHESTER et mon petit-frère, Sam. Notre mère, Mary CAMPBELL, épouse de John WINCHESTER, est décédée le 2 novembre 1983 dans un incendie à Lawrence, au Kansas. Notre père est devenu chasseur pour retrouver et tuer la créature responsable de tout ça. Nous avons parcouru le pays pendant des années à bord d'une chevy impala noire de 67 !** J'étais perdue. Folle de joie mais... ils n'avaient pas l'air de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit me concernant.  
\- **Et ce Castiel que vous avez nommé quand j'ai parlé de l'homme en imper, c'est qui ? Parce que je le vois dans mes cauchemars mais... Et puis vous n'avez pas l'air de me connaître, pourtant tout ça, tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est ce que je vois dans mes flashs...** submergée par différents sentiments, je fondis en larmes. _Comme une conne !_  
\- **Castiel ? Castiel, viens ici tout de suite, on a des questions !** le somma Dean, visiblement en colère. Sam me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.  
\- **Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver des réponses.** Castiel apparut.  
\- **Que puis-je pour toi, Dean ? Oh ! Je vois...**  
\- **Comment ça tu vois ? Tu vois quoi ?! Ecoute-moi bien Cas, tu vas tout nous expliquer et MAINTENANT !**  
 **\- Inutile d'être menaçant ! Je vais tout vous raconter et vous déciderez après si vous voulez récupérer vos mémoires respectives.**  
 **\- QUOI ? Comment...**  
 **\- Dean !** intervint Sam. **Vas-y, Castiel. Explique-toi."**

Dean et Sam restèrent près de moi. Comme pour me soutenir et/ou me défendre si besoin.  
Cet homme était bien le Castiel de mes cauchemars. Celui qui me sauvait, à la fin. Un ange du seigneur... celui qui... _qui avait quoi, d'ailleurs ?_  
Il nous raconta tout, qu'en effet j'avais été confiée à leur famille à la mort de la mienne. Que James et John avaient servis ensemble chez les Marines et le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Mary, qu'après la mort de celle-ci John avait pris la route avec ses trois enfants et que c'est pour ça qu'on ne trouvait plus aucune trace de moi avant l'hôpital : John m'avait donné son nom.  
Castiel n'entra pas dans les détails de toutes ces années, il nous raconta juste que nous avions été tous trois élevés pour devenir des chasseurs, que je veillais sur Sam enfant comme une mère, et que Dean et moi avions fini par nous mettre ensemble.

Il raconta l'embuscade tendue par les démons autour du motel et comment j'avais été emmenée par un Chien de l'Enfer. A cette évocation, j'en frissonnais d'horreur. Et je ne le vis pas mais Dean aussi. Les Anges les avaient sauvés mais ils ne me retrouvaient pas. Quand ils ont su où je me trouvais, une expédition a été montée et lui était venu me délivrer. Il nous avoua que j'avais été gommée de leur mémoire car ils avaient un grand destin dont je ne faisais pas partie mais que j'avais été sauvée car le mien n'était pas de souffrir en Enfer pour l'éternité. Que mes flashs et mes cauchemars étaient bien réels, dont son apparition à la fin. Il avait effacé ma mémoire et m'avait emmenée aux urgences après nous avoir téléportés car il n'avait plus assez de grâce pour me guérir entièrement. D'où l'énorme cicatrice sur mon ventre. Il avait tenu à me laisser une chance en m'ayant laissé mon sac dans lequel j'y avais trouvé mon arme et compagnie, ma fausse carte d'identité de Tamy THORSTON que John avait faite faire pour moi ainsi que le k7 de Led-Zepplin qui se trouvait dans le poste de mon Impala.  
 **"Vous savez tout. Je regrette tout ça mais j'avais...**  
 **\- Des ordres ! Oui, on sait, tu as toujours suivi les ordres au début comme un bon petit soldat ! Mais avec tout ce qu'on a vécu tu aurais pu nous parler de tout ça, Cas ! On serait allés la chercher ! CAR C'EST CE QUE FAIT UNE FAMILLE ! Je pensais que tu le savais, maintenant...** dit Dean, furieux.  
 **\- Je veux récupérer ma mémoire !** dis-je à mon tour.  
 **\- Moi aussi !** renchérit Sam.  
 **\- Tu vas nous rendre la mémoire à tous, Castiel. ET MAINTENANT !** cria Dean.  
 **\- En êtes-vous certains ? C'est assez douloureux.**  
 **\- Oui, on en est sûrs !** répondit Sam.  
\- **Vous d'abord.** dit Castiel aux garçons. Il toucha leur front. En recouvrant la mémoire, ils tombèrent au sol quelques instants. Je me précipitai vers eux mais ils allaient bien, ils se relevèrent immédiatement.  
\- **Maintenant, à moi !** ajoutai-je d'un ton peu amène.  
 **\- En es-tu sûre, Tara ? La tienne a été complètement effacée, et ton passage en Enfer risque d'être difficile à encaisser.**  
 **\- Tu as détruit ma vie, Castiel ! Peu importe la douleur, je n'en suis pas à mon premier coup d'essai. Grace à toi !**  
 **\- Je n'avais pas le choix, je suis vraiment désolé."**

Il toucha mon front et les images m'apparurent, vite, comme un film en accéléré, toutes les images. Mon enfance avec mes parents, ma mère, si belle, je lui ressemblais tellement ! Mary et John, Dean et moi jouant au parc, bébé Sammy, ma mère enceinte, le soir où ils m'ont déposée chez les WINCHESTERS, l'accident, la police, les services sociaux qui confièrent ma garde à Mary et John, la vie de famille chez eux, la mort de Mary, Oncle John dévasté, la voiture, la route, les motels, les écoles, les bagarres, nos entraînements, Bobby, la soirée où Dean m'offrit la bague et sa promesse de m'épouser quand on sera grands, les motels, le lycée, le permis, nos premiers jobs, nos fausses cartes d'identité, la longue absence d'Oncle John à Orderville, nos disputes incessantes à Dean et moi, mon travail au "Sherwood", mon show de danseuse érotique, notre bagarre, Rick qui le menace de son fusil, mon retour au motel, notre premier baiser, notre réconciliation, le lycée, l'absence de Sam, notre première fois dans l'Impala, Tony et Tyler, sa vraie demande en mariage, le retour d'Oncle John, ma grossesse, l'embuscade des démons, le chien de l'Enfer, la lumière blanche qui les sauva, moi en Enfer, ma potence, Alastair qui me torture, mon bébé arraché de mes entrailles, mon fils qui grandit, ses yeux noirs, il me frappe et me questionne, Alastair me propose de me libérer si je torture à mon tour, la débandade des démons, la lumière blanche, la forêt, les arbres couchés, Castiel, plus de douleur, plus de mémoire et l'hôpital...

Je tombai en hurlant, me maintenant les temps, le nez saignant abondamment. J'entendis Dean menacer l'ange ne plus réapparaître avant un moment sans quoi il le plumerait ! Il lui en voulait vraiment !  
Sam me portai jusqu'au lit. Puis plus rien. Je tombai dans l'inconscience. _Encore !_ Ca commençait à devenir lassant !

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne digne d'une méchante gueule de bois ! Dean dormait contre moi et Sam était devant son ordinateur, sirotant un café, déjà habillé. Je me défis des bras de Dean qui se tourna en ronflant bruyamment, nous faisant rire.  
 **"Alors, Raiponce, libérée de ta tour ? Comment tu te sens ?** demanda-t-il en se levant et me tendant de l'aspirine et un café.  
- **J'ai l'impression d'être tombée du haut de ma tour.** lui répondis-je en souriant. **Mais ça ira.** Je pris deux aspirine. **Merci Sammy.**  
\- **Tu t'es écroulée en hurlant quand Castiel t'as rendu la mémoire. Tu saignais du nez, on aurait dit qu'on avait égorgé un cochon !** rit-il. **Mais on a eu peur.**  
- **J'imagine, oui. Dix-neuf ans de souvenirs... dont presque une année en Enfer, dix putains mois...**  
 **\- Dix mois ? Tu veux dire que tu y es restée...**  
 **\- 100 ans là-bas. Oui. C'est ce qui a fait le plus mal...** Je me raclai la gorge pour changer de sujet. **Bref, on a douze ans à rattraper tous les trois. Réveille-le, je file à la douche et je vous offre le déjeuner !**  
 **\- Ca marche. Mais avant...** il me prit dans ses bras un moment, **c'est si bon de te retrouver, petite soeur ! "**

Je me sentais bien. J'avais enfin retrouvé ma famille, ma mémoire. J'avais à nouveau en main les rennes de ma vie et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter.  
Je sortai de la salle de bains au bout de dix minutes. Habitudes militaires obligent ! Dean était debout et vint à ma rencontre.  
 **"Comment ça va, ma puce ?** il me serra dans ses bras lui aussi.  
- **Ca va. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je vais bien.** Il m'embrassa. **File prendre ta douche, on va manger.**  
 **\- Ok."**

Une fois dehors, il n'y avait que ma voiture. Sam, qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, réagit quand je pris le volant.  
 **"Ce n'est pas la nôtre ?!**  
 **\- Non ! C'est la mienne !** répondis-je, fière de moi.  
- **Il faudra que j'aille chercher mon Bébé.** dit Dean.  
\- **Après manger. Elle ne va pas s'envoler, t'inquiète.** Je mis la musique.  
- **T'as acheté la même ?** demanda Sam. **  
**

 **\- Evidemment ! Comme si j'avais pu en vouloir une autre !**

\- **Tu peux baisser le volume, s'il te plaît ?**  
\- **Non, Sammy. Première règle ? Le conducteur choisit la musique...**  
 **\- Le passager ferme sa gueule ! Je sais. Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes. Et tu n'as pas changé !"** soupira-t-il.

Je nous conduisis au "Krav'n Bar&Grill" où Dean pourrait y récupérer sa caisse. Nous nous installâmes pour manger.  
 **"Faites-vous plaisir, c'est moi qui régale !** La serveuse vint prendre notre commande en reluquant un peu trop Dean à mon goût.  
\- **Votre meilleur burger avec une grosse assiette de frites. Et ne lésinez pas sur les oignons !**  
 **\- Très bien.** Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire mielleux. _Connasse !_ Elle se tourna vers nous à contre coeur et ne le cacha pas. _Je rêve !_  
\- **Une salade césar et un smoothie vitaminé grand format, s'il vous plaît.** commanda Sam en souriant à cause de ça.  
- **Madame ?**  
 **\- Mademoiselle ! Une entrecôte bien saignante avec frites, sauce piment et oignons, plus bières pour tout le monde.** Commandai-je froidement. **ET, une monumentale salade de phalanges si tu continues de mâter mon mec comme tu le fais !** ** _Tchiiiip !_** Tous buguèrent. ((pour info, le tchip est un signe de désapprobation afro-antillais, fait avec la bouche, dû ici à l'existence que Tara a mené en Louisiane.))  
\- **Hmmm heu... d'ici dix minutes.** et elle s'enfuit. _Il valait mieux pour elle !_  
\- **Bref ! Alors ? On a beaucoup à se raconter je crois ?** leur dis-je en changeant du sujet.  
\- **Eennn effeeeet.** confirma Sammy. **Tu... t'es toujours aussi flippante !**  
\- **Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas ! On peut changer de vie mais pas de personnalité !** Je ponctuai avec une grimace qui les fit rire de bon coeur. **Et, les mecs ? Je veux tout savoir ! Le bon, le mauvais, les morts, les créatures, les nanas... pas de langue de bois. Tout se sait un jour ou l'autre."**

Dean commença, d'après l'embuscade des démons à quand il était allé à Stanford demander à Sam de l'aider. Sam continua, commençant par comment il avait décidé de partir de son côté, Jessica, Dean, la dame blanche et la mort de Jess. Puis chacun prit la parole, relatant tout. Les monstres, les morts... Ils se chamaillaient comme de gosses par moment, puis reprenaient leur récit. J'étais abasourdie d'apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ! J'aurais tant voulu être là pour les aider, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes... Plusieurs bières furent nécessaires tout au long de leur récit.

Puis ce fut mon tour. je commandai une bouteille car ça allait être difficile. Je me tournai vers Dean.  
 **"Pour commencer, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer mon coeur. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te le dire à l'époque... C'était avant l'embuscade. Tu te souviens que j'étais un peu malade quand Papa est revenu ?**  
 **\- Oui. On pensait que c'était à cause du diplôme. T'étais un moins aussi nerd que lui !** sourit-il en désignant Sam d'un mouvement de la tête.  
 **\- En fait, le soir de son retour, après le resto, vous vous brossiez les dents dans la salle de bains. J'étais seule avec Papa, il m'a demandé si tu était au courant. J'ai demandé de explications, il m'a dit qu'il avait eut des enfants et savait reconnaître les signes d'une grossesse. Je suis allée chez le médecin le lendemain qui a confirmé.**  
 **\- Tu étais enceinte ?**  
 **\- Oui...** J'étais mal à l'aise.  
- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**  
 **\- Dean, laisse-la parler.**  
\- **Je me souviens de l'échographie, il m'a fait écouter son coeur. C'était merveilleux ! Mais... Même si on allait se marier, tu voulais devenir un vrai chasseur après la gradation,** **alors je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. C'est vrai ! C'est pas une vie pour élever un enfant ! Et nous étions si jeunes !** me défendis-je bien vite. **J'ai passé l'après-midi au parc, à marcher, à envisager l'avenir. J'allais te l'annoncer en rentrant mais je me suis sentie épiée. Alors j'ai quitté le parc sur mes gardes. Et puis j'entendais des branches craquer, des grognements... je me suis mise à courir jusqu'au garage qui était fermé puis au motel et... tu connais la suite.**  
 **\- Tu n'as jamais pu me le dire !** déduisit-il, abattu.  
\- **Non. J'aurais tant voulu...** ma voix s'étrangla.  
\- **Continue,** me pria Sam. **Que s'est-il passé quand... ce Chien de l'Enfer t'as emmenée ?**  
- **Il me traînait dans la nuit. J'ai aperçu une forte lumière blanche et... j'avais peur pour vous puis... plus rien. Je me suis réveillée là-bas...**  
 **\- Sur la potence d'Alastair...** souffla Dean, horrifié. **Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son propre séjour en Enfer. (4 mois, 40 ans)**  
- **C'est ça. Il m'a torturée pendant des jours mais je ne criais pas, je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir ! Alors il... a cherché la faille.**  
 **\- Que t-a-t-il fait cet immonde fils de pute ?!** Il bouillait intérieurement.  
\- **Il a su, j'ignore comment, pour le bébé. Il a fouillé à travers la plaie béante que le chien m'avait fait. Il...** c'était difficile de revivre ça. **Il était déjà mort, le coup que le démon m'avait donné dans le ventre quand j'ai récité l'exorcisme...**

 **\- Tu crachais du sang...** dit-il, livide.

\- **Alastair, qu'a-t-il fait ?** demanda sam, la gorge serrée.

 **\- Il l'a attrapé, arraché à moi. Il l'a approché de mon visage et a dit "Dis bonjour à Maman ! " avec ce sourire... Il était si fier de lui !** Les garçons saisirent mes mains, Sam caressait la gauche et Dean serrait la droite. S'il n'était déjà mort, je suis sure qu'ils se seraient mis à sa recherche dans la foulée pour l'exploser, c'te raclure de fond de chiottes ! **A ce moment là, il a su qu'il avait gagné.** Une larme roula sur ma joue. **Il l'a jeté au sol et il l'a... écrabouillé ! J'entends encore le bruit ! ... Et j'ai hurlé à en perdre conscience.** **Alors j'ai vécu une illusion plus vraie que nature dans laquelle nous étions tous ensemble en voiture. Papa conduisait, Sam était à l'avant, toi et moi derrière. Je m'étais endormie sur tes genoux. Tu me réconfortais de mon cauchemar et Papa voulait que je lui raconte alors je me suis redressée, mais quand j'ai vu son reflet dans le rétro, ce n'était pas lui, c'était Alastair ! Je me suis tournée vers toi, ton visage était en sang et Sam entièrement calciné. J'ai hurlé à nouveau et je me suis réveillée à ma potence. Il riait ! D'un rire à vous glacer le sang ! Il avait trouvé mon point faible et comptait bien l'exploiter. Je lui criai que je le tuerai, que je ne savais ni où ni quand ni comment mais que je le tuerai... Il me fit taire en me tranchant la gorge. Il jubilait. Je m'éveillai à nouveau. Puis il recommença à m'ouvrir le ventre et à le sortir. Mais au lieu de l'éliminer il le fit grandir. Il devint un beau bébé chevelu puis un petit garçon, puis un grand puis il eut l'âge que nous avions à l'époque. Lorsqu'il a relevé la tête, il... ses yeux étaient noirs ! C'était un démon ! Je me suis débattue, hurlant que jamais, JAMAIS ! mon fils ne serait un démon. Alors Raphaël...**  
- **Raphaël ?**  
 **\- Oui... je m'étais souvenue d'une discussion que nous avions eue toi et moi à propos d'une vie normale et d'enfants où tu m'avais dit aimer ce prénom...**  
 **\- Je m'en souviens, c'est vrai. Tu... tu n'es pas obligée de continuer...** il était complètement chamboulé.  
- **Si ! Si je veux pouvoir redormir un jour, je le dois. Je suis désolée...**  
 **\- Continue, Tara. On est là, ne t'en fais pas.** me réconforta Sam.  
\- **Donc, Raphaël, me regarde de ses yeux noirs... Il te ressemblait tellement ! ... Et là, il me dit "Bonjour, Maman." Il me frappe, me pose des questions sans même en écouter les réponses et me frappa si fort que son bras me transperça le corps... je sens encore l'air vicié passer au travers de la plaie...** j'amenai ma main à ma poitrine, là où je ressentais encore la blessure. **Après une nouvelle illusion, je m'éveillai à nouveau suspendue à cette fameuse potence, Alastair et Raph face à moi. Et ça recommençait, encore et encore, pendant à peu près une année.**  
\- **Une année ? Tu veux dire que tu y es restée 100 ans ?!**  
 **\- Oui, 100 ans ! 100 ans à me faire découper et désarticuler par un monstre et par mon propre fils qui me disait "Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi, tu voulais devenir un vrai chasseur" ou encore " Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Papa ?"** Je me mouchai puis repris mon récit. **Un jour, il me frappa si fort que j'ai entendu mes propres cervicales craquer avant de sombrer... Cette fois là, Alastair s'est approché et m'a proposé de me libérer si...**  
- **Si tu acceptais de torturer à ton tour !** Dean se leva de frustration. Il se calma un instant et se rassit près de moi.  
\- **Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, j'y mis toute ma volonté et lui répondis d'aller au diable !** Un sourire mauvais apparut sur mon visage à ce souvenir. **Il n'a pas apprécié, tu peux me croire ! Il m'a invectivée, frappée, tailladée puis... il y eut une intense lumière. Tous les démons ont paniqué et disparu. Mon fils s'est désintégré, Alastair volatilisé. Puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillée seule, dans la forêt. Un homme en imper est apparu. Il m'a soignée, sauf la plaie au ventre qui refusait de guérir. Je lui ai demandé des explications qu'il m'a fournies mais il chancelait sur ses jambes. C'était Castiel, un ange du Seigneur. J'étais en Louisiane. J'ai voulu savoir comment vous alliez alors il m'a dit que les Anges étaient intervenus et que vous étiez saufs. Mais quand j'ai voulu vous retrouver, il m'a appris que j'avais été gommée de vos mémoires et il a effacé la mienne. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, seule, un sac sur une chaise, une gigantesque blessure au ventre, cette bague et ce collier. C'est tout. "**

Dean me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je lui demandai pardon pour le bébé ! Il me réconforta. Je lui appris que je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfant et je me mis à pleurer, encore ! Sam me frottait le dos. Après un moment, ils me demandèrent de continuer. Je bus deux doubles et me lançai.

L'université, mon club de tir, tous les sports que j'ai pratiqué, mes recherches, mon diplôme d'infirmière, mon entrée chez les Marines, mon appart, ma voiture, ma guitare, mes unités spéciales, les chasses, mon affectation en Irak. Puis mon deuxième enfer, avec Zahira, ma traîtrise, mon exécution, ma "résurrection", ma fuite, la Jordanie, l'Israël, l'Egyte, la France, mon retour, le garde-meubles, la lettre, mes quatre années de chasse en solo, mes copines car je ne supportais pas qu'un homme me touche, cette semaine et nos retrouvailles.

 **"Et bien ! Que dire ? Tu... tu en as traversé des choses !** dit Sam, abasourdi.  
\- **Oui ! Mais vous, vous avez sauvé le monde...**  
\- **Après avoir déclenché l'apocalypse et lâché les Ténèbres sur Terre ! Ce n'est pas rien, Tara, tu as vécu l'Enfer. Deux fois !** renchérit Dean. Nous bûmes en silence.  
\- **Finalement,** repris-je, **on a été séparés, nos vies ont été pleines de solitude, quelques moments de joie mais beaucoup d'horreurs. Nous sommes tous les trois allés en Enfer et nous en sommes revenus. Malgré avoir failli mener une vie normale, nous voilà ici, à nouveau réunis et toujours chasseurs.** Je saisis leur main à chacun. **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés !** J'étreignis Sam, embrassai Dean et portai un toast. Celui que nous avions inventé ados :  
\- **Saving people,** commençai-je,  
\- **Hunting things,** continua Sam.  
\- **The family business !** termina Dean, et on trinquait.  
\- **Bien ! Parlons travail.** Changeai-je de sujet en essuyant mes dernières larmes. **Vous êtes là pour une affaire, il me semble, qui m'a également fait venir.**  
\- **Oui, on penche pour une affaire de vampires.**  
 **\- Tu penches pour une affaire de vampires !** corrigea l'aîné.  
\- **Oh ! En effet, vos opinions divergent ! Quoi qu'il en soit, prenons un peu de repos. Quelque soit cette créature, je doute qu'elle agisse avant la nuit.**  
 **\- Je rentre au motel, faire des recherches.** dit Sam en se levant. **On s'appelle.** Il m'étreignit, prit les clés de Dean et partit.  
 **\- Es-tu toujours aussi douée au billard ?**  
 **\- Je vais te mettre une raclée !**  
 **\- Dans tes rêves, fillette ! "** Il me coursa jusqu'aux tables.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite bientôt :*

*bisous**coeurs*


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

 _Coucou !_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus normal,_ _ **plus citronné**_ _aussi ! Ils n'arrêtent pas ! ;)_

 _C'est ça, les retrouvailles XD XD XD_

 _Ces passages seront toujours délimités par mes petits gu-gus_ _ **(^^)(^^)(^^)**_ _sauf quand j'aborde juste le sujet sans entrer dans les détails, ainsi si cela nous enchante pas, vous pouvez sauter ces passages._

 _ **ENCORE ET TOUJOURS, SORTEZ COUVERTS.**_ _On ne le dira jamais assez._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, (sinon on les verrai bien plus souvent en petite tenue :p :p XD )_

* * *

Nous fîmes une partie où je l'écrasai royalement puis je l'entraînai à mon hôtel pour une toute autre partie...  
Maintenant que nous avions recouvré la mémoire, ce fut épique ! On fit l'amour comme les ados que nous fûmes, mais avec plus d'avidité, plus de passion, de bestialité.

On avait douze ans à rattraper et nous passâmes les sept heures que nous avions à essayer...

Une fois repus, allongés l'un contre l'autre, je sentais qu'il avait besoin de parler.  
 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **\- Rien. Je pensais à toute ces années, à tout ce que tu as traversé... La solitude,** ** **Zahira,** Raphaël...**  
 **\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander ? Vas-y, n'aie pas peur.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer à vrai dire...**  
 **\- Parce qu'il te vient à l'esprit. Demande et je te répondrai.**  
 **\- Pourquoi as-tu eu peur de m'en parler ?**  
 **\- De quoi ?**  
 **\- Du bébé ?**  
- **Je n'avais pas peur ! Je me demandais quelle serait ta réaction. L'un comme l'autre nous voulions devenir de vrais chasseurs. Avec un enfant, ça remettait tout en question.**  
 **\- Ca ne remettait absolument rien en question ! J'étais fou de toi ! Je voulais t'épouser après le diplôme ! C'est vrai qu'on était jeunes mais...**  
 **\- Mais quoi, Dean ? Tu serais parti chasser et moi je serai restée dans une chambre à l'élever ? Ou encore on aurait mené une vie normale jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de nous suivre ? Arrête.**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais, j'aurai été heureux de le savoir, d'avoir un enfant. Avec toi.** Il passa ses doigts sur ma cicatrice.  
\- **Dans tous les cas, on n'a pas pu l'avoir. Et aujourd'hui, la question ne se pose plus. Je n'en aurai plus jamais.**  
 **\- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il s 'est passé...**  
 **\- On n'y pouvait rien, mon coeur.**  
 **\- Il était beau ? Notre... notre fils...**  
 **\- Il était... magnifique !**  
 **\- Comment était-il ? Même s'il a grandi devant toi de façon magique, je sais mais...**  
\- **C'était un beau bébé. Potelé, plein de vie, chevelu. Puis un très beau petit garçon, blond aux yeux clairs. Puis un beau jeune homme. Il te ressemblait beaucoup. Mince, bien charpenté, musclé... Tout le portrait de son père !** Il sourit tristement.  
\- **J'aurais aimé le voir.** dit-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Je l'essuyai.  
- **Tu le peux.**  
 **\- Comment ?**  
 **\- Viens.** Je l'entraînai dans la salle de bains, devant le miroir. **Comme ça.** Il se retourna, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. Il était fou de tristesse et de colère.  
\- **Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent noirs et qu'il te torture des années durant.** Il se tourna et s'appuya sur le lavabo. **Je n'engendre que des monstres !...** ((allusion à sa fille Emma qu'il a eu avec Lydia, une Amazone. Tuée par Sam car elle devait tuer son géniteur pour terminer son rite d'initiation.)) Il frappa dans le miroir qui se brisa. J'eus peur car l'espace d'un instant, je revis Raphaël en Enfer. Il comprit immédiatement et s'excusa platement. **Pardon ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolé.**  
 **\- Ce n'est rien, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Ta main ! Tu pisses le sang !**  
 **\- Laisse, c'est rien. C'est ma faute, c'était stupide ! Je me ramollis avec l'âge...**  
 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Viens là !** Je désinfectai et fis quelques points de suture.  
 **\- C'est pratique d'avoir une infirmière dans son camp.** me dit-il avec un sourire canaille. Je l'embrassai et m'assis sur lui.  
\- **D'autres questions ?** Il attrapa mes fesses et me retourna sur le lit.  
\- **Pas pour le moment..."**

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Il me fit à nouveau l'amour, désespérément. Il me fit presque mal lorsqu'il entra en moi, mais je m'en fichais. C'était lui, Dean, _MON_ Dean ! C'étaient ses yeux verts-forêt qui me dévoraient, et dans lesquels je ne demandais qu'à me noyer, ses mains partout sur mon corps, sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue qui se baladait dans le creux de mon cou, sur mes seins, ses dents qui me mordillaient les mamelons avant de les gober, ses mains qui traçaient des sillons brûlants sur ma peau, qui s'accrochaient à mes hanches pour me serrer d'avantage contre lui et me prendre plus fort.

Et je n'étais pas en reste ! Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, me repaissant encore et encore de cette saveur unique qui m'avait tant manqué. Je frottais ma joue contre la sienne, sa barbe me griffant la peau, je lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser juste en-dessous, là où ça l'avait toujours rendu fou quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, à son cou, passais mes mains partout sur son corps musclé, remontant le long de ses bras, sur ses épaules, descendant le long de son dos en une caresse appuyée, ses reins qui se creusaient à chacun de ses mouvements, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, échouant sur ses fesses fermes.

Puis, perdue dans toutes ces sensations, je remontai pour m'accrocher à nouveau à son cou et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Après avoir partagé nos meilleures émotions tout l'après-midi, nous partagions les pires. Toute notre peine, notre souffrance, notre solitude, nos larmes... Nous avons tout mêlé en nous mêlant à nouveau. Ce n'était pas passionné, c'était désespéré, intense et brutal ! On se battait presque. C'était à celui qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre, lui saisissant les mains pour les remonter au-dessus de sa tête, ou encore en le plaquant violemment contre le mur pour se fondre en l'autre, le plus possible, rattraper toutes ces années perdues à jamais.

Mais en s'embrassait, on se caressait, on voulait effacer les horreurs du passé en se marquant au présent.  
 **"Tara... je t'aime tant !...**  
 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Dean... Deanny...**  
 **\- Ne m'abandonne plus... Jamais !**  
 **\- Toi ! ... Ne m'abandonne... plus jamais...**  
 **\- Epouse-moi... Tara ! ...**  
 **\- Oui ! Dean... Deeean... oui ! OUIIIII !** Et nous atteignîmes l'extase au même instant."

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Nous dormîmes deux petites heures puis son téléphone sonna. Sam nous attendait depuis déjà trois quart d'heure ! Nous prîmes une douche rapide.  
 **"Je peux ?**  
 **\- T'en crèves d'envie, hein ?** je lui lançais mes clés.  
 **\- Je veux voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre !**  
 **\- Tu veux surtout voir si elle ronronne aussi bien que sa maîtresse !** Il rit. Nos Babys côtes-à-côtes, nous rejoignîmes Sam.  
- **Vous en avez mis du temps !** dit-il, un sourire en coin.  
\- **On dormait.** répondit mon homme, innocemment.  
\- **Les deux dernières heures !** précisai-je, faisant rire tout le monde.  
\- **Alors ?** demandai-je à Dean.  
\- **Elle ronronne comme un chat ! Comme toi.** Il m'embrassa.  
- **On peut se concentrer une minute ?**  
 **\- Nous sommes tout à toi !** répondit l'aîné.  
\- **Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit mais...** il avança et s'accroupit, **un cadavre.** La victime avait une énorme morsure au cou mais un trou béant dans le torse.  
- **Loup-garou !** dis-je avec Dean.  
\- **Oui, mais la morsure ? C'est une marque de vampire ! Et un affamé, celui-là !**  
\- **Deux créatures ?** demandai-je.  
\- **Un Jefferson-Starship ?**  
\- **Je ne sais pas, mais c'est bizarre.** déduisit Sam.  
\- **C'est l'histoire de notre vie, petit-frère."**

Chacun ouvrit son coffre et prit ses armes.  
 **"Joli !** me félicita Dean.  
- **T'as encore rien vu !**  
- **Il faudrait que tu traces des symboles anti-démons à l'intérieur. Ca nous a été utile plus d'une fois.**  
 **\- J'y penserai. Merci, Sammy.** Lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- **Allons-y ! "**

Voitures fermées, lampes torches et armes au poing, nous avançâmes. Rien pendant quelques minutes, puis j'entendis des craquements. J'attirai leur attention. Ils me rejoignirent. Soudain, Dean me cria :  
 **" BAISSE-TOI !** il tira.  
- **Merci !**  
 **\- Ca va ?**  
 **\- Oui, nickel.** **Sam ! Derrière-toi ! "**

Trop tard. La chose attaqua. Dean monta au créneau et ils se battirent un moment tandis que j'attendais une fenêtre de tir. L'occasion se présenta, je la saisis. Du bruit derrière moi, j'attrapai mon desert-eagle, me retournai et tirai sur la chose à bout portant. _Pleine tête !_  
 **"Vous allez bien ?** leur demandai-je en rengainant avant d'essuyer le sang qui m'avait éclaboussé le visage.  
 **\- Oui. - Ca va.**  
 **\- On en eu trois.**  
 **\- Joli ton coup à la Lara CROFT !** me félicita Dean.  
\- **Tu crois qu'on les as tous eu ?**  
 **\- J'en doute. Allons voir à quoi on a affaire.** On approche des corps qui sont redevenus humains : des ados.  
- **Loups-garous !** déduit-on tous les trois.  
- **Sam ! Tu payes ta tournée !**  
 **\- Ok, je m'incline. Mais il y avait de quoi se poser des questions avec ces morsures.**  
 **\- Je pense qu'ils attaquaient à plusieurs parce qu'ils ne savaient clairement pas comment procéder. Ce qui implique que l'adulte qui les a transformés n'est plus là.**  
 **\- C'était peut-être justement le premier cadavre que nous avons trouvé tout à l'heure.**  
 **\- Possible.**  
 **\- Dans tous les cas, s'il y autre chose, on va vite le savoir. Mon coeur ? Mes clés s'il te plaît.** Il me les lança.  
- **Krav'n Bar ?** demanda le cadet. J'acquiesçai.  
\- **Suis-moi, Sammy !** lui répondis-je sur un ton de défis."

Nos chères impalas firent une course amicale hors agglomération. J'arrivai en premier au Krav'n.  
 **"C'est bien parce que ce n'était pas moi qui conduisait !** claironna Dean à l'intention de son frère en sortant de la mienne.  
- **Ce n'était pas une vraie course sinon j'aurai mis plus de coeur. J'ai eu une Dodge Charger, j' te rappelle !**  
 **\- Plus jamais tu ne conduis mon Bébé !**  
 **\- Dean, allez !** Sam rigolait tandis que Dean me rejoignit.  
- **T'es dur avec lui.** le grondai-je en souriant.  
\- **Il aime ça, regarde-le. Au fait, beau travail ! Tu la manies d'une main de maître. Serais-tu aussi douée que moi ?**

- **J'ai tout appris du meilleur !** lui répondis-je en l'embrassant. Nous entrâmes en riant tous."

* * *

Ce fut une bonne soirée. On avait bien mangé, bien bu, et on s'amusait bien au billard. Chaque perdant devait boire cul-sec.  
Mais on était trop doués alors il fallut corser un peu les choses.  
 **" Ok, ok. J'annonce mon coup et si je rate je bois !** décida Sam.  
- **Fais donc ça !** le taquina son frère.  
\- **J'annonce la 12 rayée dans le coin droit**. Il réussit malgré son emplacement pas vraiment évident pour la plupart des gens.  
\- **T'es pas drôle ! A moi. J'annonce la jaune au milieu. Avec rebond en face**. Je tire mais Dean shoot ma boule. **Heyyyy !**  
- **T'es trop douée ! Si je te laisse faire on sera bourrés avant toi !**  
- **Allez, Tara !** m'encouragea Sam.  
\- **Non, je ne boirai pas, tu as triché ! J'ai vu votre regard !** Dean me prend dans ses bras.  
\- **Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas boire ?**  
 **\- Non, bande de tricheurs !** je leur tirai la langue. Il me chuchota à l'oreille.  
\- **Même si je te promets une petite gâterie en rentrant ?**  
 **\- Hmm ! Une grosse alors ! Et tu fais l'impasse sur la tienne !**  
 **\- T'es dure en affaire !**  
 **\- C'est comme ça qu'on procède avec les tricheurs !** Et je lui tire la langue à nouveau.  
\- **Ca marche !**  
 **\- Bon, vous avez fini de vous dire des cochonneries ?!**  
 **\- OK. Je bois.** Sam me tend sa bière à peine entamée, que je vide d'un trait et réussis un superbe coup double juste après.  
\- **T'as rien annoncé. Tu bois !** me dit Sam, mort de rire. Dean m'en tendit une qu'il venait de déboucher. Je la vidai et ils éclatèrent de rire.  
\- **Quoi ?**  
 **\- T'as les yeux explosés !** s' exclaffa Sam, tandis que Dean se marrait comme un bossu.  
\- **Et vous, vous êtes ronds comme des queues de pelle ! Allez, gros malins, à vous !** Au tour de Dean.  
\- **J'annonce la violette dans le coin supérieur gauche.** Je me glissai derrière lui et me mis à le chatouiller de sorte à ce qu'il fouarre son coup.  
\- **Heyyy ! Alors toi aussi tu triches ?!**  
 **\- Quoi ? Ca vous est réservé ?** demandai-je mutine.  
\- **Notre accord est caduc. Je demande compensation !**  
 **\- Ok, t'auras la pipe de ta vie. Après !**  
\- **Arrêtez, je ne veux plus rien entendre !** dit Sam en se bouchant les oreilles.  
\- **Ne fais pas attention, ce cher Sam est sur les dents depuis un moment.**  
 **\- N'importe quoi ! Bois au lieu de raconter des conneries !** L'aîné obtempéra et vida une nouvelle bière.  
\- **Sammy ? Regarde derrière toi. Je crois que la serveuse te matte !**  
 **\- Allez, petit-frère, tu vas pas encore dormir sur la béquille !**  
 **- _Chuuut !_ Je ne dors pas sur la béquille ! **gronda-t-il à voix basse.  
 **\- Mais oui ! On en reparlera... Attaque ! "**

Il se dirigea donc vers le bar tandis que nous rejouions un coup tout en l'observant. Ils échangèrent un moment puis la serveuse lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille avant de lui donner une serviette sur laquelle elle venait d'écrire. Il revint vers nous tout sourire.  
 **" Elle s'appelle Sophie et termine son poste dans une heure. Je t'ai vu rater ton coup et t'as toujours pas bu ta bière.** annonça-t-il fièrement.  
\- **Ok, je bois. Mais si tu ne rentres pas ce soir, je veux une photo comme preuve !**  
 **\- T'es malade ? Je ne ferai jamais ça !**  
 **\- T'excite pas ! Une photo d'elle endormie dans tes bras, ça fera l'affaire.** il sourit.  
- **T'es tordu, tu sais ça ?**  
 **\- Je sais ! Allez, joue ! "**

A la fermeture nous partîmes en laissant Sam avec son rencart.  
Après avoir honoré nos accords de tricheurs, nous prîmes un peu de repos. Comme des gosses, la première chose qui nous vint à l'esprit au réveil fut de vérifier le portable de Dean. Sam avait tenu parole et envoyé une photo d'eux au lit. Elle était endormie et sa tête reposait sur son épaule tandis qu'il faisait un joli doigt d'honneur à son frère.  
 **"Il sera un peu plus détendu maintenant !** rit-il.  
 **\- Viens là que je te détende ! "**

* * *

Après le déjeuner nous reprîmes la route en direction du Minnesota où plusieurs meurtres étranges avaient eu lieu.

Sam était avec moi comme il avait défense de conduire la caisse de son frère. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, rigolé et même chanté à tue-tête. Dean nous en parla quand nous fîmes halte pour faire le plein.  
 **"Dites-donc, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, vous deux ?!**  
 **\- On a parlé de l'université et de plein de trucs.** répondit le cadet.  
- **C'est tout ?**  
 **\- Naaan ! On a chanté comme des fous et on s'est remémoré tout un tas de choses de notre lointaine jeunesse !** Je me pendis à son cou à en riant. **Pourquoi ? Tu t'es ennuyé tout seul ?**  
 **\- Un peu, oui.** bouda mon beau blond.  
- **Je pourrais peut-être acheter un box ici et y mettre du matériel et ma voiture ? Ca nous ferait toujours un point de chute supplémentaire en cas de besoin.**  
 **\- Tu ferai ça ? Pour moi ? Abandonner ta caisse ?**  
 **\- Je ferai tout pour toi.** et je ponctuai ma déclaration par un baiser langoureux. Sam toussota pour nous ramener à la réalité avant que ça ne dérape. Et, à ce rythme, il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus...  
\- **Ok, arrêtons-nous plus loin pour transférer tes affaires. C'est pas assez discret ici.**  
 **\- J'en profiterai pour dessiner les symboles dans ton coffre.** proposa Sam.  
\- **Ok.** Je lui lançais mes clés. **Je monte avec ton frère. Prend bien soin de ma chérie, sinon...**  
 **\- Tu vas me réduire en bouillie, je sais.** me répondit-il, comme si nous étions toujours des enfants."

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Encore un. Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Sont-ils pas meuuugnons tout plein ?

Allez, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;)

*bisous**coeurs*


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

 _Coucou les coupinous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le dernier qui était le plus court depuis le tout premier._

 _Pas de citron dans celui-là ;) On se rattrapera au suivant :p (Et pas qu'un peu XD)  
_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas

* * *

Nous reprîmes la route. J'appréciai de retrouver ces sensations, cette odeur, ces souvenirs. Dean passa son bras autour de mes épaules.  
 **"C'est bon de te retrouver dans cette voiture.**  
 **\- J'y pensais, justement. Toi et moi, ici, tous ces souvenirs...**  
 **\- La tienne est super mais elle n'a pas... ce truc.**  
 **\- Cette âme.**  
 **\- C'est ça."**

Arrivés à Mankato ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking désert afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Je choisis mes armes préférées, quelques livres et mis tout ça avec mon sac dans son coffre. Sam trouva où nous pourrions nous rendre pour dîner ainsi que quelques annonces de box à vendre, non loin. Tout fut réglé en à peine une heure. J'abandonnai ma Beauté dans ce box sombre, préalablement protégé par un grand nombre de symboles, de pièges à démons, etc... non sans un pincement au coeur.

 **"J'ai trouvé des chambres disponibles au "Riverfront Studio Suites" avec deux lits doubles pour 55$ la nuit. Il y a même une mini-cuisine et une blanchisserie.**  
 **\- Parfait ! T'es le meilleur mon Sammy !** Je lui fis un gros bisou bruyant sur la joue.  
- **Et le "Rapidan Dam Store" pas trop loin pour manger.**  
 **\- Allons-y, je meurs de faim !**  
 **\- Dean, t'es qu'un ventre à pattes !**  
 **\- La ferme, Sam ! "**

Une fois dans la chambre, je m'installais en face de mon fiancé : opération nettoyage des armes. Notre très studieux petit-frère adoré commençait ses recherches à propos des meurtres.  
 **" Au fait, Tara, as-tu de fausses cartes et badges de police, FBI, marshall... ?**  
 **\- Non, mais j'ai un très joli tailleur qui fera de moi la plus sexy de tous les fédéraux** **!** Son regard devint très vite intéressé.  
 **\- Il faudra vite me le faire voir, alors...**  
 **\- Vous en aurez l'occasion. Le dernier meurtre a eu lieu ici-même, hier.**  
 **\- Le temps que les "fédéraux" arrivent, ça nous laisse le temps de faire faire tes cartes.**  
 **\- J'imagine qu'il faudra aller à la morgue. Heureusement que j'ai conservé mes blouses d'étudiante**. Sam se boucha les oreilles se doutant que son frère allait rebondir sur ce que je venais de dire. Ce qui ne rata pas.  
- **Mets-en une de côté pour moi, j'ai besoin d'une consultation très spéciale, madame l'infirmière...** il m'embrassa longuement par-dessus les armes démontées sur le lit.  
 **\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, monsieur WINCHESTER. Je prends très à coeur les besoins de me patients...**  
 **\- Prenez-vous une chambre !**  
 **\- La ferme, Sammy !** lui répondit-on d'un même ensemble."

Après une vraie nuit de sommeil, vu que nous étions trois dans la même chambre, je me suis réveillée la première. Je filai prendre ma douche après avoir lancé la cafetière.  
En sortant de la douche, je pus apprécier une très jolie vue : mes deux hommes étaient torse-nus, l'un faisant quelques pompes, l'autre se servant un café frais.  
 **" Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?** me surprit Dean.  
- **Hmm, oui, beaucoup !** je l'embrassai. **Salut, Sam. T'en es à combien ?**  
 **\- ... Salut... 33... 34... 35...**  
 **\- Il fait ça tous les matins pour avoir le même corps de rêve que moi !** le taquina l'aîné en me servant un café.  
\- **La ferme, Dean !** répondit le cadet. **T'en fais pas le quart ! ...43...44...45...**  
 **\- Parce que je n'en ai aucune envie ! Mais j' te ratatine quand je veux !**  
 **\- C'est ça, j' te crois ! ... 49... 50...**  
 **\- Et moi, je vous plie tout les deux tout de suite !** les défiai-je.  
\- **Ah, tu crois ça ? Très bien, en place !** Je savais qu'en le défiant, Dean se bougerait un peu. Il prit place en face de son frère et moi entre les deux lits après les avoir un peu plus écartés.  
- **C'est parti les filles ! commença Dean. 0... 1... 2... 3... 4..."**

Dean commença à flancher à 74 mais par fierté il poussa à 86 avant de s'écrouler. Sam ne lâchait rien. Je décidai de compliquer un peu la chose en plaçant mes mains en coeur. 71... 72... 73...  
 **" Tu lâches rien !** lui dis-je, admirative. **Un seul bras, c'est dans tes cordes ? - Sans les mains !** blagua Dean.  
- **J' te suis !** répondit-il en souriant des bêtises de son frère.  
- **C'est parti ! 84... 85... 86... 87...** je commençai à en chier. Mais lui aussi. **95... 96... 97... 98... 99... 100 !** On s'étalait en même temps. Je lui tendis le bras pour l'aider à se relever. **Bravo ! Je m'incline.**  
\- **J'en avais déjà fait 50 quand vous avez commencé !**  
 **\- Frimeur ! Abdos ?**  
 **\- Je bois un coup d'abord !**  
 **\- T'es sérieuses là ?** demanda mon chéri.  
\- **Tu rends déjà les armes ?** le défiai-je à nouveau.  
- **N'y compte pas, ma belle ! "**

Et c'était reparti. " 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 20... 30... 50... 70... 80... Dean hissa le drapeau blanc... 90... 100."

Sam me serra la main. Il avait bien mérité d'aller à la douche en premier. J'y retournai ensuite, suivie de notre bon perdant du jour. Une fois tous prêts, nous partîmes déjeuner.  
 **"Je vais me faire un super burger cheese-bacon !**  
 **\- Oui, on a vu comme ça te réussit ! T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer les légumes ?**  
 **\- La ferme, Sam ! J'étais pas si mauvais ! 86 pompes et 87 abdos... beaucoup n'en font pas tant !**  
 **\- Tu veux pas admettre que ton régime bacon-cheese-burger bière-whisky y est pour quelques chose ! Tu ne fais plus jamais de sport. De vrai sport ! Avant que vous ne réagissiez avec vos esprits mal tournés !** précisa-t-il.  
- **C'est pas vrai du tout ! Je me bats sans cesse et je cours beaucoup trop quand on bosse !**  
 **\- Et on n'a pas du tout l'esprit mal tourné ! On a la répartie coquine, c'est complètement différent !** petit rire général. **Cependant, mon coeur, Sam a raison : il date de quand votre dernier entraînement ?**  
 **\- Moi, je vais régulièrement courir et comme Dean te l'as dit tout à l'heure, je fais mes séries de tractions-pompes-abdos pratiquement tous les matins.**  
 **\- Et toi ?**  
 **\- Hmmm ?** il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.  
 **\- La dernière fois que tu t'es entraîné, c'était quand ?**  
 **\- Heu...** il regarda Sam dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide.  
- **Je vois ! Il va falloir remédier à ça.**  
 **\- N'y compte même pas ! Tu m'as eu ce matin, ça suffit !**  
 **\- Tu préfères devenir gras comme un cochon ?**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas gras !**  
 **\- Pas encore...** le taquina son frère.  
- **Mais vous me fatiguez ! Commandez, je vais boire un verre...**  
 **\- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé !** me chuchota Sam."

Une fois installés à l'intérieur :  
 **"Je me demandais... j'ai remarqué que vos sacs font plutôt la gueule. Ce serait peut-être bien de renouveler tout ça.**  
 **\- Je sais mais ça coûte assez cher. Vu qu'on s'est déjà fait grillés deux fois à cause de nos fausses cartes de crédit, on fait petit à petit...**  
 **\- Je ne critique pas, je n'ai pas toujours eu les moyens. Mais j'ai un contact, un ancien militaire français. Je pourrai nous procurer tout ce dont on a besoin, de la qualité à moindre coût. Il me manque aussi des trucs.**  
 **\- Ah oui, tu as appris le français à l'université, j'oubliais.**  
 **\- En effet, merci la Louisiane. Je ne parle pas couramment mais suffisamment.**  
 **\- Et c'est quoi déjà ce groupe que t'écoutais en voiture ?**  
\- **Indochine. Je l'ai découvert lors de mon passage à Marseille. Je ne comprends pas tout mais je me suis amusée à traduire leurs textes et j'aime leur univers : tendancieux à souhait, voire explicite, plutôt gothique, même s'ils ne le revendiquent pas mais ils ne peuvent pas le nier, il suffit d'aller sur le site officiel ! Mais je n'écoute pas que ça. Eux, c'est pour me détendre !**  
 **\- En tout cas, tu ne comprends peut-être pas tout mais tu les connais par coeur, tu les as toutes chantées.**  
 **\- Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dès que je connais une chanson il faut que je la chante !**  
 **\- Encore un point sur lequel tu n'as pas changée !** Il rit. **Et t'écoutes quoi d'autre aujourd'hui ?**  
\- **Hou la ! Tu serais surpris ! J'ai toujours été la pire, tu te rappelle ? Et bien, ça continue. En général, j'écoute du métal plus ou moins hard, genre Marilyn MANSON, Deftones, Disturbed** ** **ou encore** Korn, et quand j'ai besoin de me défouler, Slipknot, System of a Down ou Rammstein. Ou tout ce que j'estime assez violent sur le moment.**  
 **\- Ah ouais, quand-même !**  
 **\- A côté de ça, mes goûts sont assez éclectiques. En Louisiane j'aimais beaucoup les différents types de zouk, tarasha, kizomba, dancehall et compagnie mais tu serais surpris par la quantité de variété que je connais. Je me surprends moi-même quand j'écoute la radio !**  
- **Ca, c'est nous ! Quand on était gosses ! Ton goût pour le rock dans toutes ses nuances te vient de Papa et Dean, amplifié par ta vie en solo, mais le reste c'est tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, toi et moi.**  
 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis, même maintenant, ça fait du bien d'écouter du calme de temps en temps.** Nous rîmes un bon moment. Je repris : **Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, avant que tu ne détournes habilement la conversation, c'est quoi ta taille ? En veste, pantalon et chaussures ?**  
 **\- L, M, 47.**  
 **\- Et Dean ?** il arriva sur cet entre-fait.  
\- **L, M, 45 pourquoi ?**  
- **Pour renouveler un peu votre matériel de chasse. J'ai moi-même quelques affaires à racheter.**  
 **\- Et tu veux faire ça quand ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on est sur une affaire.** me dit mon adorable fiancé.  
\- **Oui mais à laquelle je ne peux participer avec vous vu que je n'ai aucune fausse carte.**  
 **\- Ca, je m'en occupe ce soir,** interrompit Sam, **j'ai le matériel pour ça. Sauf le badge de FBI. Il va falloir le commander.**  
 **\- Après, vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'accompagner. Allez bosser comme vous en avez l'habitude et je vais faire mes emplettes.**  
 **\- Sammy, t'as qu'à aller à la pêche aux infos et j'accompagne Tara.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-on, ensemble.  
\- **Je rêve de te voir parler français !** ajouta-t-il en me couvant de ses superbes yeux verts.  
\- **Ok ! Je vais bosser pendant que vous prenez du bon temps !** rigola Sam.  
\- **Mais d'abord, on mange. J'ai faim !** clôtura Dean."

* * *

Sam rentra au motel enfiler sa tenue d'agent fédéral tandis que nous partions voir mon contact. C'était officieux, un ancien militaire français d'origine cajun qui, avec son réseau, possédait tout un entrepôt de matériel qu'il cédait à prix correct aux chasseurs, d'animaux ou de monstres.

J'avais fait sa rencontre par hasard lors d'une permission qui avait tourné à la chasse.  
 **"Tamy ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ?** me salua-t-il en français.  
 **\- Salut, André. Ca va, merci. Et ta famille ?**  
 **\- Très bien ! Mais qui avons-nous là ?**  
- **Dean, mon fiancé. Il ne parle pas français.** Il alla tout de même lui serrer la main et lui dit, toujours en français : **Ravi de te connaître, jeune homme. T'as intérêt de prendre soin de Tamy mon gars, sinon crois-moi, elle te le fera regretter !** Dean me regarda interrogateur. Je lui traduisis. Il répondit :  
- **Ne vous faites aucun soucis, c'est bien mon intention ! Et je sais très bien de quoi elle est capable !** André sourit et se tourna vers moi :  
- **C'est bien, c'est bien ! Alors, que puis-je pour toi ma belle ?**  
 **\- En fait, nous avons besoin de pas mal de choses.**  
 **\- Je t'écoute, j'ai encore reçu toute une cargaison tôt ce matin !**  
 **\- Parfait. Alors pour commencer j'aurai besoin de 3 paires de rangers souples, une taille 40, une taille 45 et la dernière en 47. S'il te plaît.**  
 **\- Avec fermetures éclaires, je parie ?**  
 **\- Tout juste !** Il appela son fils qui s'en chargea.  
\- **Ensuite ?**  
 **\- 8 pantalons de treillis. 4 taille féminine M, les 4 derniers taille homme, en M.**  
 **\- Je n'en ai plus que des noirs, ça ira ?**  
 **\- Au contraire, ça m'arrange. As-tu encore des sacs à dos et des sacs gamme tactique ?**  
 **\- Bien-sûr, suis-moi. Voilà. Je les ai reçu ce matin.**  
 **\- Nickel. Je vais te prendre 3 sacs à dos, 1 noir, 1 cam kaki et 1 cam gris.** (camouflé)  
 **\- Ca marche. Autre chose ?**  
 **\- Oui, pareil, 1 de chaque couleur comme celui-là.**  
 **\- Tu pars en guerre ou quoi ?** plaisanta-t-il.  
\- **Non, disons qu'on traîne des choses depuis plusieurs années et qu'il est grand temps de renouveler.**  
 **\- Je comprends ça. Je crois que ton ami bave devant mes couteaux !** Je me retournai et vis en effet Dean les yeux pétillants comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets.  
\- **Tu peux m'emballer ça ? Je vais le chercher.**  
 **\- Bien-sûr, ma belle !**  
 **\- Dean, mon coeur ?**  
 **\- Hmmm ?**  
 **\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**  
 **\- Un peu, ouais ! Ce couteau est super !** André nous rejoignit.  
- **Et c'est le meilleur de la gamme !**  
 **\- Vous parlez américain ?**  
 **\- Mais oui ! Je suis originaire de Bâton-Rouge et j'ai vécu trente ans en France. Voilà bientôt huit ans que nous somme revenus avec ma femme suite au décès de ses parents.**  
 **\- Oh ! Je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances.**  
 **\- C'est rien, gamin ! Tu pouvais pas savoir. Alors, ce couteau, il te tente ?**  
 **\- Oui, beaucoup mais il es un peu au-dessus de mes moyens...**  
 **\- Si tu me donnes ta parole de la rendre heureuse, j'te l'offre.**  
 **\- C'est très aimable mais...**  
 **\- Accepte ! André n'aime pas trop le refus ! Il va croire que tu te défile vis-à-vis de moi.** lui chuchotai-je.  
\- **Vous avez ma parole !** dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
\- **Parfait ! Allez, sers-toi, gamin ! C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? Rory ? Amène les godasses, tu veux !**  
 **\- Oui, merci. Combien je te dois ?**  
 **\- Comme c'est toi, j'te fais le tout moitié prix.**  
 **\- André, ça me gène...,** j'essayais de refuser poliment.  
\- **Tamy, écoute ! On serait tous morts ici si tu ne nous avais pas sauvés de ces vetalas. Alors laisse-moi te remercier comme je peux.**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est mon job.**  
 **\- Et ça paye pas ! Alors je ne vais pas te prendre le peu de blé que tu as !**  
 **\- OK ! OK ! Alors, annonce.** il me montra l'écran de sa calculette : 648$.  
 **\- 324$ pour toi, ma belle.**  
 **\- C'est trop peu, t'es dingue ! Y en a presque pour 700 balles !**  
 **\- Si tu continues, j'appelle Marcy et elle voudra vous garder dîner, limite même à passer la nuit !**  
 **\- T'as gagné, on file ! C'est pas qu'on veut pas, hein, mais on est sur une affaire.** Je réglai.

 **\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-Embrasse-la pour moi.**  
\- **Bien-sûr ! Prenez soin de vous les jeunes. Et souviens-toi, ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi. Et ton ami !** Il repartit au fond de son entrepôt ranger quelques cartons.  
\- **Des vétalas ?** me demanda Dean.  
\- **Oui, elles étaient deux et elles les avaient enlevés tous les trois. Je venais acheter du matériel et j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il ne réponde pas alors qu'il m'avait fixé le RDV. J'ai pu attirer le mâle à l'extérieur et l'avoir par surprise mais pour sa femelle ça a été plus compliqué. J'ai réussi à l'avoir mais elle avait presque tué Marcy. Le mâle cherchait Rory qui s'était caché dans le placard de sa chambre. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance.**  
 **\- Comment avais-tu su que c'était des vétalas et non des vampires ?**  
 **\- Plusieurs disparitions avaient déjà eu lieu dans le coin. C'est pour ça que j'étais venue à l'origine. J'avais enquêté avant d'entendre parler d' André pour me ravitailler en matos. Quand j'ai vu qu'il ne répondait pas j'ai vite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.**  
 **\- Ils ont eu de la chance que c'était toi. Un autre chasseur aurait pu se tromper. C'est arrivé à Sam.**  
 **\- Et tu es arrivé à la rescousse.** je chargeai tout le bazar dans la voiture. Son téléphone sonna.  
\- **Oui, Sam.** il activa le haut parleur.  
\- **Je suis allé à la morgue. Tous les cadavres ont une partie du cerveau manquante : l'hypophise.**  
 **\- Un kitsune ?**  
 **\- Très probable, oui. Il n'y a qu'eux qui fassent ça à ma connaissance.**  
 **\- On prend la route.** ils raccrochèrent mais il ne démarra pas le moteur.  
\- **Mon coeur ?**  
 **\- J'ai... retrouvé ça.** il me tendit une jolie bague, un peu abîmée. **Je l'avais achetée pour te l'offrir à la remise des diplômes. Je l'avais oubliée dans sa petite boîte au fond de mon sac. Elle a un peu morflé avec tout ce qu'on a traversé...**  
 **\- Elle est magnifique !**  
 **\- Je comptais te l'offrir comme bague de fiançailles.** j'enfilai la bague, avec l'autre, et lui sautai au cou.  
\- **Tu l'as gardée toutes ces années ?**  
 **\- Oui, bien que j'ignore pourquoi vu que je t'avais oubliée. Mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer les rares fois où je remettais la main dessus. Et tu as fait pareil avec celle-ci.** Il me regarda intensément. **Faisons-le, Tara. Marions-nous ! Ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps si nous n'avions pas été séparés.**  
 **\- Bien-sûr que je veux t'épouser mon amour ! C'est tout ce que je souhaite ! Je te l'ai dit hier, il me semble... Mais il est vrai qu'on était intentinet... distraits.**  
 **\- Alors on saute le pas dès que cette affaire est terminée. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps !**  
 **\- Rentrons vite résoudre cette affaire ! "**

* * *

Une fois au motel je leur montrai ce que j'avais acheté.  
 **" Ce sont des rangers souples, vous n'aurez pas besoin de les faire. C'est comme de simples chaussures de marche.** Sam les essaya immédiatement.  
- **Confortables, merci Tara !**  
 **\- Attend, j'ai encore ceci.** Je sortis les pantalons de treillis. **J'ai pensé que pour les chasses nocturnes ce serait plus pratique que des jean's classiques. A cause des poches supplémentaires.** Il se déchaussa et en passa un. **Mon coeur, je t'ai pris la même chose.**  
 **\- Merci mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise là-dedans.**  
 **\- Essaie au moins !** le convainquit son cadet.  
\- **Ok. Mais si je ne suis pas bien dedans je remets mon jean.** On se cognait le poing pour valider le deal.  
\- **Au pire Sam, les deux siens te reviendront s'il n'en veut pas comme vous faites la même taille.** **J'ai également pris des sacs à dos et des sacs de voyage tactiques.**  
 **\- Ce qui veut dire ?** demanda mon beau blond.  
\- **Sac à dos "de combat", très pratiques, et les sacs de voyage sont ceux qu'on utilise en opération extérieure. Spacieux, solides et pleins de poches intérieures et extérieures. J'ai pris les mêmes. Noirs pour moi. Pour vous, cam kaki ou cam gris, au choix.**  
 **\- Je prends les cams gris !** s'écria Sam comme un gosse.  
\- **Ca tombe bien, je préfère kaki. Merci ma puce.** Me remercia mon fiancé en m'embrassant.  
\- **Merci, Tara.** Sam m'étreignit un instant, comme il en avait repris l'habitude depuis nos retrouvailles, puis il vit la bague.  
\- **Ca y est, tu t'es lancé ?** demanda-t-il à son frère.  
\- **Ouep ! On veut se marier le plus vite possible !**  
 **\- Félicitations, petite soeur !** Il me prit dans ses bras et me décolla du sol.  
\- **Merci, Sammy. Il était temps !**  
 **\- Grand temps !** renchérit Dean en me prenant par la taille, toujours à moitié dans les bras de son frère. **Allez, bougeons-nous ! A moitié à poil comme ça tous les trois on dirait le début d'un porno !**  
 **\- DEEAN !** Sam et moi nous sommes offusqués en même temps. **T'es dégueulasse !** ajouta-t-il, tout gêné.  
\- **Quoi ? J'invente rien ! Tu le saurais si t'en regardais d'avantage.** Nous lui lançâmes un oreiller chacun d'un même élan. Il en esquiva un mais pas l'autre qu'il prit en pleine poire.  
\- **C'est un fantasme, c'est ça ?** lui demandai-je, curieuse de connaître sa réponse.  
\- **Je vous laisse, j ne veux pas savoir ça !** s'enfuit Sammy dans la salle de bains.  
\- **Dans un autre contexte, ça ne te plairait pas ? Deux beaux hommes rien que pour toi ?**  
 **\- ARRETE LES PORNOS ! CA TE TAPE SUR LE SYSTEME !**  
 **\- Tu réponds pas, coquine !** insista-t-il un sourire en coin.  
\- **Dans un autre contexte, si, bien-sûr ! Beaucoup, même ! Mais dans celui-ci, je verrai plutôt deux belles femmes rien que pour moi !** il me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. **Et toi, bien-sûr !**  
 **\- T'es sérieuse ?!**  
 **\- Quoi ? Je t'ai jamais caché mes aventures lesbiennes !**  
 **\- Ne me le rappelle pas, je ne vais jamais réussir à me concentrer ! Deux belles femmes...** chuchota-t-il pour lui même. **Ramènes-en quelques-unes pour Sam !**  
 **\- Je t'ai entendu, enfoiré !** réagit celui-ci en sortant de la salle de bains. **Vous n'arrêtez jamais vous deux !** Ca nous fit rire.  
- **Allez, les enfants ! Ce kitsune ne va pas nous attendre ! "**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Et encore un ! Vous en pensez quoi de cette ambiance bon enfant qui règne ? Ca fait du bien, hein ?  
_

 _Moi, j'adore ! C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic à l'origine. Leur donner un peu de bonheur avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversé._

 _Allez, la suite au prochain épisode :p_

 _*bisous**coeurs*_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11** **:**

 _Chapitre mouvementé ! Retournements de situation, de l'eau dans le gaz,... bref !_

 _Un looong chapitre !C'est le deuxième de cette taille, à quelques dizaines de mots prêts...  
_

 _Ah oui, **lemons, lemons, lemons** ! **!** **EXPLICITE !** _

_**XD** J'avais bien dit que j'allais me rattraper sur le chapitre suivant **XD**_

 _Vous vouliez de l'action ? Vous allez être servis !_

 _N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

 **SORTEZ COUVERTS, on ne le dira jamais assez !**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (sinon il y a bien longtemps que je jouerais dedans pour rendre cette fic réelle **XD XD** ) Quoi ? On a le droit de rêver !

* * *

Tout se passa sans encombre, nous le trouvâmes rapidement. C'était un jeune homme. Dès qu'il nous vit, il attaqua Dean.  
C'était le fils d'Amy, la kitsune qui avait tué sa propre mère pour protéger Sam, celle que Dean avait tué quelques années plus tard, involontairement sous les yeux de son fils.

Sam essaya de le raisonner mais rien n'y fit, il l'attaqua également pour mieux ré-attaquer Dean. Il brûlait de se venger ! Nous nous battîmes un moment, il était fort, l'enfoiré ! Puis alors qu'il avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur mon chéri, je parvins à l'abattre, sans la moindre hésitation. Ce qui me glaça le sang. Mauvais souvenirs...

Le retour se fit en silence. Un silence pesant. Cela avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs : une vieille rancoeur de Sam à l'encontre de son frère, la culpabilité pour celui-ci, et des horreurs d'Irak pour moi. Nous avions tous besoin d'un verre.

Nous rentrâmes au motel. Chacun dans un coin à boire. Dean sur son lit avait mis son casque et écoutait Metallica à fond. Sam devant son ordi dans un fauteuil et moi qui devais retrouver ma place au sein de ce duo et de leurs habitudes.  
Je terminai mon verre d'un trait, mis mes écouteurs, Rammstein à fond dans les oreilles et j'enchaînais les séries d'abdos-pompes-tractions-squats jusqu'à épuisement. Après une séance d'étirements, si je ne voulais pas marcher comme un cow-boy le lendemain, et une bonne douche, je rangeai mon linge propre et reprisai quelques accros à leurs chemises. Les gars s'étaient endormis. J'éteignis le PC de Sam, le MP3 de Dean et pris place à table devant mon propre PC à regarder des hentaïs. (mangas pornos). O _ui, je me comporte comme un mec, et alors ?_ Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit là, trop de choses me trottaient en tête...

Au matin, nous prîmes la route pour le bunker. Celui des Hommes de Lettres, dont ils sont les héritiers. Henry, le père de John, leur grand-père donc, en était un. John aurait dû en devenir un également mais fuyant Abaddon, Henry s'était perdu dans les couloirs du temps. Il a pu rencontrer ses petits-fils, tout leur expliquer (ou du moins en partie) et mourir en les aidant. Par la même, il ne put retourner dans son époque, auprès de son fils qui ignora tout et ne devint jamais un homme de lettres.  
Terrible histoire que la leur. A croire que les WINCHESTERS sont maudits !

* * *

La route se fit en silence, comme la veille. On se relayait pour conduire. Nous fûmes vite arrivés et je pus enfin découvrir de mes propres yeux ce fameux bunker. C'était incroyable ! Un musée, une bibliothèque ! Toute cette connaissance ! Et une super installation : une vraie cuisine, des douches absolument géniales et des chambres au top avec d'excellents matelas. Garage, salle d'entraînement créée par les garçons, surtout par Sam,... bref ! Un domicile parfait pour des chasseurs comme nous !

Je préparai un bon repas que nous prîmes ensemble dans la salle commune, mais l'ambiance restait tendue malgré mes efforts. Après avoir débarrassé, tandis qu'ils terminaient leurs dessert et leurs bières, je cognai du poing sur la table pour attirer leur attention car ça me tapait sur les nerfs.  
 **" Vous allez crever l'abcès ou il va falloir que je mette les pieds dans le plat ?** silence.  
- **Il n'y a rien à dire.** Lâcha Dean.  
\- **Non, bien-sûr ! C'est tout toi !** répondit Sam en colère.  
\- **Quoi, Sam ?** répondit Dean, froidement.  
- **J'ai passé l'éponge quand tu as tué Amy mais... tu ne m'avais pas dit que son fils t'avais vu !**  
\- **Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Hein ?**  
\- **T'es vraiment borné, tu le sais ça ?!** Il tourna les talons.  
\- **Sam, revient ici !** Intervins-je. **Toute cette histoire fout la merde alors je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que ça ne sera pas réglé !**  
 **\- Te mêle pas de ça, ça ne te regarde pas !** me cria Dean. J'étais choquée ! Sam aussi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi abrupte. Mais cela réveillait des souvenirs post-purgatoire et, malheureusement, les réactions qui allaient avec. Mais, je n'étais pas dans sa tête, je m'ignorais.  
- **Tara, tu... ça ne te concerne pas.** Me dit Sam, abattu, mais cela m'énerva d'avantage. Parce que, de sa part, je m'étais attendue à bien mieux que ça. En gros, il m'avait envoyé péter. Poliment, mais tout de même ! _Bordel de merde !_  
\- **Okay ! Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre. Tout les deux !** Furieuse, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais je les entendis continuer de se disputer.  
\- **Bordel !** hurla Dean, en brisant quelque chose.  
\- **T'es content de toi ?** lui demanda son cadet. Moment de silence.  
\- **Que veux-tu que je fasse, Sam ? Tu veux que j' te dise quoi ? Hein ?**  
- **Que c'est de ta faute ! Que si tu n'avais pas tué Amy elle aurait empêché son fils de devenir un monstre ! Tout comme elle s'efforçait de ne pas en être un !**

\- **Elle tuait, Sam !**

 **\- Des crevures ! Des dealers, des macs. Là, c'était pour son fils malade. Sinon, elle travaillait à la morgue pour pouvoir se nourrir sans avoir à tuer !**  
 **\- Oui, c'est ma faute ! Tu avais raison, Sam ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?**  
 **\- Non ! Je veux que tu le penses !**  
 **\- Mais je le pense, tu m'entends ? Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas réalisé ? Je ne t'ai pas écouté, j'étais persuadé d'être dans le vrai, mais j'avais tord ! Et Tara a dû le tuer parce que j'en étais incapable et toi au sol ! Ne crois pas que ça ne me fasse rien ! On a tous été dans la merde ce soir par MA faute ! J'en suis conscient !**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as envoyée chier comme ça ?**  
\- je n'entendis pas sa réponse, ni l'échange qui s'en suivit.

\- ...

\- ...  
- **Tu brises tout ce que tu touches ! "** Nouveau fracas.

Je mis la musique à fond dans mes écouteurs et de nouveau je me mis à enchaîner abdos-pompes-tractions pour me défouler. Je n'entendis pas Sam frapper à ma porte ni mon téléphone sonner quand Dean essaya de m'appeler du bar où il était sorti s'aérer l'esprit.

Chacun passa la nuit seul et frustré.

* * *

Au matin, je partis faire un footing d'une heure. Je croisais Sam dans la cuisine qui se servait un café. Je me désaltérai en silence, puis il me présenta ses excuses pour la veille. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais qu'il n'avait rien contre moi, même si ça m'avait mis les nerfs en pelote !  
Nous étions réconciliés et décidâmes de sceller la paix par un marathon films. Comme à l'époque.

Dean ne sortit pas de sa chambre malgré nos tentatives. Il n'était pas du genre à balayer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait si facilement et encore moins à venir de lui-même briser la glace après une prise de tête.

Nous avions déjà regardé tous les "Indiana JONES" (sauf le quatrième volet que nous jugions tout pourri ! Des extra-terrestres ? Et puis quoi encore ?!) et les deux premiers "ROCKY". Sam alla refaire un saladier de pop-corn quand son frère se décida à montrer le bout de son nez.  
 **"Je... je suis désolé. Pour hier soir. Je...**  
\- **Laisse tomber. Viens là !** lui dis-je en tapotant le coussin prêt de moi. "  
Son frère revint sur cet entre-fait avec le pop-corn et un autre pack de bières. Sam eut d'abord un mouvement d'arrêt puis Dean lui tendit une bière qu'il avait débouchée pour lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de moi, de l'autre côté. La paix était revenue.

Nous passâmes ainsi la journée à visionner toutes les sagas possibles que nous avons pu aimer plus jeunes. On s'est bien amusés à refaire les dialogues et à singer les actions que nous connaissions par coeur !

Puis nous avons voulu sortir prendre l'air. Je proposai d'aller au club boire un verre et danser un peu, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais. Ils acceptèrent immédiatement bien que mon blond bu plus qu'il ne dansa. Sam et moi dansâmes longuement, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il nous rejoignit plusieurs fois. Ce fut une très bonne soirée, comme quand on était ados.

Ce soir là, je passai la nuit avec mon fiancé, mais on a assez peu dormi, pour être honnête...

* * *

Le temps passa. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent.

On réapprenait à s'apprivoiser avec nos vieilles habitudes mais aussi avec celles que nous avions prises lorsque nous étions séparés. Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé. On rigolait, on se chamaillait, on se disputait parfois. Et c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Nous avions vécu des choses chacun de notre côté, que les autres ne pouvaient imaginer et comprendre. Malgré la bonne ambiance générale, parfois nous avions besoin de nous isoler ou d'un exutoire.

Nous bossions ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, apprenant là aussi à inter-agir à trois et à utiliser les forces et faiblesses de chacun.  
Les affaires étaient plutôt calmes ces derniers temps. Quelques esprits, rien de bien méchant. Je m'occupais en découvrant les multiples ouvrages à notre disposition, entrecoupé de films, de sport, de blagues, de sexe...

Ce matin, entraînement ! Dean n'était pas enchanté mais fit l'effort de se lever et de nous rejoindre. Après un petit échauffement, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Dean contre moi, aucune protection, armes factices.  
 **"N'aie pas peur de frapper, mon coeur. Parce que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau !**  
 **\- Ok. Alors viens là, sale polymorphe ! "**

Le combat s'annonce rude ! Je sais à quel point il déteste ces créatures ! Ils avaient été recherchés par toutes les autorités à causes d'elles !  
Et en effet, il ne m'épargna pas : corps à corps violent, vols planés, quelques blessures sans gravité, un peu de sang... Finalement, match nul. Nous aurions pu nous tuer mutuellement un grand nombre de fois. Il n'a rien lâché et moi non plus jusqu'à ce que nous abandonnions d'un commun accord.  
 **"Je dois admettre que niveau combat t'as acquis des réflexes et une vitesse... hors du commun !**  
 **\- Merci le Purgatoire ! T'aurais aimé, ... aucun repos, que des ennemis, ... tuer ou être tué...** haleta-t-il.  
 **\- Au moins, tu savais quoi faire...**  
 **\- Oui, pas comme avec les humain. C'était simple...** une sorte de nostalgie perçait dans sa voix, nous nous regardâmes de façon entendue Sam et moi.  
- **D'une certaine façon, ça te manque n'est-ce pas ?**  
-... il changea de sujet. **Sammy ?**  
\- **Hmmm ?**  
 **\- Lequel d'entre nous vas-tu affronter ?**  
 **\- Les deux.**  
 **\- Hein ? - Quoi ?** nous surprit-il.  
\- **Quoi ? Vous venez de vous épuiser mutuellement ! Un en forme contre deux fatigués c'est plus équitable !** argumenta-t-il.  
\- **Ok.** Cédai-je.  
- **Tu vas morfler, petit-frère !** le provoqua l'aîné.  
\- **Dans tes rêves ! "**

Il était bon. Très bon ! Mais ne donnait pas son maximum face à moi. Je décidai d'essayer quelque chose.  
 **"T'as peur de me faire mal ?**  
 **\- Je refuse de te blesser.**  
 **\- Souviens-toi quand on était mômes, Sammy. T'avais beau y mettre toute ta force tu n'arrivais pas à nous battre.**  
 **\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis plus un môme !**  
 **\- Alors prouve-le. Petit Sam !** surnom qu'il détestait, enfant, quand nous étions autorisés à faire quelque chose et pas lui. "

Dean me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle ! Et ça marcha. Je vis une lueur de colère dans ses beaux yeux bleu-verts et il se battit alors pour de bon. Même avec son frère qui en fut surpris. Il déjoua tous nos coups, toutes nos tentatives même nos attaques doubles. Il nous battit à plate couture.

 **"Tu m'as rappelé la période où tu n'avais pas d'âme !**  
 **\- J'ai mis mon cerveau sur off et je ne vous voyais plus vraiment.**  
 **\- C'est bon là, tu peux raccrocher un sourire à ta face !** le taquinai-je en lui sautant sur le dos. Ca le fit rire puis il me regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
\- **C'est mieux comme ça ?**  
 **\- Beaucoup !** répondis-je en redescendant et en allant ramasser ma serviette. **J'aime pas quand tu fais la gueule !**  
\- **Moi non plus,** ajouta son aîné, **ça m'est réservé !** blagua-t-il.  
\- **Allez, filons à la douche. Vous puez les mecs !**  
 **\- Tu t'es pas sentie ! - C'est toi qui pue !** me répondirent-ils avant de me courser dans les couloirs."

* * *

Ce fut un des derniers bons moments car cet entraînement avait, une fois de plus, ravivé beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs pour chacun d'eux et je m'en voulais. _Quelle conne !_

Dean était à nouveau très renfermé, très souvent dans sa chambre et Sam, en revanche, avait presque peur d'être seul. Du coup, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui, à la longue, créa une grande jalousie de la part de l'aîné. L'ambiance devient insupportable au bunker. Il était désagréable avec nous, notamment avec son frère et comme je le défendais, il finit par en faire autant avec moi.

Notre couple qui avait déjà traversé tant de choses battait tellement de l'aile que ne parlions plus sans nous disputer, nous ne nous étions plus touchés depuis le fameux entraînement, bref, nous n'étions plus un couple. Et cela dura des mois.

Un soir, nous nous étions encore disputés. Violemment. On en était venus aux mains ! Il écoutait du métal à fond dans sa chambre.

Nous avons décidé, Sam et moi, de sortir prendre l'air et un peu de bon temps en allant danser au club du coin. Le "Passion pourpre" a coulé à flots. Nous avons beaucoup bu avant d'aller danser, nous avions besoin de nous détendre et surtout de nous calmer. La table était couverte de shots quand nous nous décidâmes enfin. On rigolait, on se rapprochait. Beaucoup.

L'attraction devint palpable entre nous. Après plusieurs morceaux divers, le zouk se fit entendre. Je dansais sans problème mais Sam avait plus de mal. La Nouvelle Orléans et ses rythmes créoles m'avaient habituée à tortiller du bassin.  
Ses difficultés nous firent bien rire et je me décidai à je vins à son aide : j'empoignai ses hanches, me collai à lui, plaçai sa jambe droite entre les miennes et le cours particulier commença en même temps que la chanson "Je fonds" de Kim. (lien youtube, si ça veut bien apparaître correctement ! /S_4QwLjfZWQ)

J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson mais lui ne comprenait pas les paroles. Je les lui traduisait au creux de l'oreille, collée contre son corps.

 ** _"Tes bras autour de moi, j'ai des frissons..."_ **Parvenant à se caler sur mes mouvements...

 _ **"Nos corps sont en accord alors je fonds..."**_ il prit confiance en lui et mena la danse.

 _ **"J'ai l'impression qu'on s'envole, je ne touche plus le sol..."**_ Je me perdais dans le bleu de ses yeux...

 _ **"Je t'ai laissé tout contrôle, Ne me lâche pas, reste auprès de moi..."**_ tandis que mes mains passaient sous son t-shirt, sous sa chemise...

Ed SHIRAN résonna à son tour dans le club. Mes mains caressaient ses muscles et nos visages étaient si proches...

 _ **"Girl, you know I want your love, Your love was handmade for somebody like me..."**_ nos souffles se mêlaient puis nos bouches se trouvèrent...

 _ **"Grab on my waist and put that body on me, ..."**_ en un long baiser passionné qui enflamma nos sens.

 _ **"Come on now, follow my lead... Come on now, follow my lead hmm hmm hmm"**_ Nous restâmes un moment à danser tout en s'embrassant.

 _ **"I'm in love with the shape of you ; We push and pull like a magnet do "**_ nos imaginations respectives partaient déjà loin...

 _ **"Come on, be my baby, come on... Come on, be my baby, come on..."**_ Nous quittâmes le club dont la musique s'entendait à l'extérieur...

 _ **"Last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheeps smell like you..."**_ jusqu'à la voiture garée plus loin, le long du ruisseau.

 _ **"I'm in love with your body... Oh I oh I oh I oh I, I'm in love with your body..."**_

Nous étions empressés comme des ados ! Une fois dans la voiture, musique en route (ma clé USB avec mes covers métal by "Frog Leap Studios" de chansons bien connues : user/leolego) nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre.

Les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens puis...

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Nos bouches n'en finissaient plus de se dévorer mutuellement, d'aller à la découverte du corps de l'autre. J'étais avide de sa peau, de son corps chaud se pressant contre le mien.

Les grandes mains de Sam couraient sur la moindre parcelle du mien. Nous étions comme fous, fous l'un de l'autre. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cet homme, que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon petit frère, me mettrait dans un état d'excitation aussi intense ! Sam était partout, contre moi, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, puis plus bas encore, il me maintenait d'une main dans le dos tandis que l'autre caressait délicatement l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Ma main gauche se cramponnait à ses épaules puissantes et l'autre descendit le long de son torse parfait, en une caresse soyeuse, jusqu'à son entre-jambe, et... il était... très TRES en forme !

A peine eus-je effleurer sa peau sensible du bout des doigts qu'un grognement on ne peut plus sexy lui échappa, échauffant d'avantage mes sens. Une goutte nacrée perla au sommet et je l'étalai du pouce, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se lancer à l'assaut à son tour et glisser directement deux doigts en moi me faisant gémir sous l'intrusion. Humide comme j'étais, il n'eut aucun mal. Tentant de garder un peu de contrôle sur moi-même, je me concentrai sur ma main et les soins que je voulais lui prodiguer, accélérant un peu le mouvement, mais bien vite, nous fûmes dépassés. Il nous en fallait plus !

Sam m'attira à lui, assise sur ses cuisses, et d'un mouvement commun, tandis qu'il se saisit de ma croupe et que je le tenais toujours fermement en main, il m'empala sur lui d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde, nous faisant gémir tout les deux sous l'intensité des sensations.

Je repris possession de sa bouche et il commença à bouger. Alors, répondant à son appel, je me mis à onduler sur lui, l'accueillant au plus profond de moi. Bien vite, Sam fit un mouvement et je me retrouvais allongée sur la banquette, son grand corps couvrant le mien. Je glissais mes mains dans ses longs cheveux, les emmêlant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, pendant qu'il m'embrassait, me léchait la peau tendre du cou, mordillant la peau tendre juste sous l'oreille avant de la lécher, allant et venant toujours plus fort entre mes jambes.

J' haletai, griffai son dos, allant à la rencontre de son bassin. D'un geste habille, je retournai la situation et me retrouvai au dessus. Prenant appui sur ses pectoraux, je le chevauchais, le faisais glisser en moi encore et encore. Ses mains fermement agrippées à mes hanches, il me donnait le rythme. Je sentais mes muscles commencer à se contracter et de légers tremblements dans ses jambes. Nous étions proches.

A bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre, nous accélérâmes encore et en quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, l'orgasme me submergea, bientôt rejointe par Sam qui se libéra dans un cri des plus indécents. Je me laissais tomber sur lui qui me serra dans ses bras.

Nos respirations calmées, il m'embrassa d'un baiser sensuel et tellement tentant ! Basculant sur le côté et m'entraînant dans son mouvement, je me retrouvais le dos contre son torse brûlant et... je sentis bien vite son désir remonter contre moi. Alors, glissant la main entre nous, je le saisis et le glissai à nouveau en moi. Remontant ma main dans son cou, je tournai la tête et l'attirai pour l'embrasser. Sam répondit bien volontiers aux deux invitations et reprit possession de ma bouche et de mon corps.

Nos ébats furent passionnés et répétés jusqu'à épuisement. C'était comme si nous ne reverrions plus jamais. Nous comblions le manque. Encore et encore, et encore... jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Le poste se coupa. Nous restâmes mêlé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une couverture sur nos corps nus en sueur.  
Un silence gênant régnait. L'ivresse passée, la réalité prit toute la place : Sam et moi venions de faire l'amour ! Et plusieurs fois ! Et nous allions devoir rentrer au bunker où se trouvait Dean, mon ex-fiancé, son frère !

La situation était devenue encore un peu plus compliquée qu'elle n'était déjà. Je me redressai et me mis à la recherche de mes vêtements, que j'enfilai sans rien dire. Il fit de même.

Une fois vêtus, nous restâmes un moment assis en silence.

Il le brisa.  
 **"Je... je ne regrette rien, Tara... je t'en prie, dis moi que toi non plus...** me chuchota-t-il en me caressant les cheveux, front contre front.  
- **Non, moi non plus...** répondis-je en appréciant sa caresse.  
- **Mais ?**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?**  
 **\- Comment ça ?**  
 **\- On va se mettre ensemble au bunker, sous ses yeux ?** Il ne répondit pas. **Tu vois ? J'aimerais mais...**  
 **\- Alors quoi ? Cette nuit... ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?**  
\- **Bien-sûr que si, Sam. Si tu savais...** je commençais à comprendre mais j'avais peur de réaliser. Et de tout ce que ça impliquait. Alors, d'une manière très Deanesque, je me refermai sur moi-même.  
\- **Je t'aime, Tara ! Je t'ai toujours aimée...**  
\- **Je...** je lui volai un baiser, les larmes me montant aux yeux. **On devrait rentrer."**

* * *

De retour au bunker, je me rendis à ma chambre, sans même un regard pour lui, qui s'en fut dans la cuisine après être resté immobile un instant à me regarder m'éloigner de lui. Il alla faire du café frais. Il en avait grand besoin.

Je me changeai, fis des abdos-pompes jusqu'à être en nage, Rammstein à fond dans mes écouteurs.

Au sol, je ne cessai de revoir notre soirée. Tout les deux à boire, à rire, à danser... Toujours dans mes pensées, je m'enfuis sous la douche. D'abord l'eau chaude. Je me lavais les cheveux. _Sam..._ Le corps et l'esprit toujours avec lui dans l'impala... Nos corps l'un contre l'autre,... emmêlés,... Je baissais la température ! Ce faisant, malgré que je faisais tout pour l'empêcher, je pris une réalité en pleine face : je l'aimais ! J'étais amoureuse de Sam ! Lui qui avait toujours été mon petit-frère... qui était un très bel homme aujourd'hui, un homme exceptionnel... un homme que je découvrais chaque jour un peu plus et... je l'avais toujours aimé plus qu'un frère !  
Même enfant, il avait toujours été plus que mon petit-frère ! Mais mon amour pour Dean m'aveuglait à l'époque ! _Dean..._ Je l'aimais lui-aussi ! Je les aimais tout les deux ! Je posais mon front contre le carrelage froid. Qu'avais-je fait ? Même si ce dernier m'ignorait ou m'en voulait depuis quelques temps, c'était toujours mon Dean mais... Sam,... Sammy...

Soudain, des mains se posèrent sur me hanches. Puis elles remontèrent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes seins. J'étais face au mur, contre lui, dans ses bras, le visage toujours baigné par l'eau fraîche qui nous inondait. La tête coincée par la sienne tandis qu'il 'embrassait dans le cou, je ne pouvais me tourner.  
 **" Tu es fou, il pourrait nous surprendre ! "**

Aucune réponse. Il m'embrassa juste sous l'oreille, saisit mes mains et les plaqua contre le carrelage et... là, comme ça, sous la douche, en silence.

Seuls nos souffles et l'eau résonnaient dans la pièce. Cela me sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité de bien-être et de plaisir...

Une fois l'extase atteint, il me redressa contre son torse et m'embrassa encore et encore. Toujours dos à lui, je glissai mes mains dans sa nuque et me tournai enfin... _Des cheveux courts ?!_  
" **Dean ?! Mais qu'est-ce que...** il sourit, satisfait de son petit effet.  
\- **Ben oui ! Qui pensais-tu que...** son visage se décomposa, en même temps que le mien. Il comprit. Je venais de me trahir. Il me lâcha immédiatement. **Je vois !** Furieux, il enfila son peignoir à la hâte et sortit en courant. **SAM ! SAAAMM !**  
\- **Dean ! Non, je t'en prie... DEAN ! SAAAAMMM ! "**

Je le suivis, affolée, enfilant moi-même mon peignoir à toute vitesse. Il déboula furieux dans la cuisine, se rua sur son frère, l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna violemment contre le réfrigérateur avant de le démolir. J'essayais de m'interposer mais c'était peine perdue, aveuglé de jalousie et de rage qu'il était.

Il le frappait, le frappait et le frappait encore. Même lorsqu'il tomba au sol, il le tenait toujours et continuait de le frapper.  
 **"Dean, j' t'en supplie, ARRETE ! J' te demande pardon ! "** J'essayai de retenir son bras que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter mais il m'envoya voltiger involontairement. J'atterris tête la première dans le buffet, où je m'assommai à moitié. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de revenir à moi.

 **"TARAAA !** Réagit Sam à cet instant. Il se rua à son tour sur son frère. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!** Ils échangèrent des coups pendant un temps.  
\- **C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Faux frère !** A peu près alerte, je m'interposai à nouveau en puisant dans toute la force que j'avais.  
\- **ARRETEEEEZ !** Je parvins à les repousser, plus violemment que prévu, chacun aterrit au sol, dans le bazar et les morceaux de verre. Il y avait du sang partout. **NE BOUGEZ PAS D'ICI, C'EST CLAIR ? "**

Je courus à ma chambre enfiler une culotte et une brassière de sport et pris la boîte de premiers soins. De retour dans la cuisine, l'un buvait un whisky, l'autre tentait de balayer les dégâts. Je me dirigeai d'abord vers Sam dont les blessures étaient plus graves : le crâne ouvert à deux endroits, l'arcade, la lèvre, la pommette, plusieurs coupures, un grand nombre d'ecchymoses et une épaule déboîtée.

Je fis d'abord les points de suture puis remis l'épaule en place. Il tenta de me dire quelque chose mais j'avais la tête comme dans du coton, le coeur battant fort à mes oreilles. Je ne l'écoutai pas. Une fois ses soins terminés, me tournant vers Dean, j'évitai son regard. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient sombres de colère. Il voulut d'abord esquiver mais je ne lui laissai pas le choix. **"Tiens-toi tranquille pour une fois dans ta vie ! "**  
Il me fixa tout au long des soins. Je recousis son arcade, sa pommette, son front et posai une poche de glace sur son poing droit et remis en place deux de ses doigts.

Me concentrer sur ma tâche me faisait du bien, mais ma tête raisonnait toujours.  
 **"Toi aussi tu as besoin de points.** me dit-il froidement. Je me regardais dans une casserole et constatai que mon front était ouvert, au bord des cheveux de la tempe droite et saignait abondement. Surement ce que Sam avait voulu me dire. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.  
\- **Viens, je vais m'en occuper.** me proposa celui-ci. A mon tour de m'asseoir et de me faire recoudre. Je bus une bonne lampée de whisky une fois terminé.  
\- **Tara ?** Dean eut subitement l'air anéanti. **Je suis désolé. J'ai jamais voulu...**  
\- **C'est bon ! Je m'en tape !** Je coupai court en claquant mon verre un peu plus fort que prévu sur la table. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit."

Je le remerciai mon infirmier du moment puis rangeai le matériel, jetant les compresses et aiguilles souillées rapidement avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre, complètement abattue. La perte de sang et l'alcool commençaient à avoir raison de moi. Je les entendis se disputer, encore. Je ne distinguais pas tout mais bien assez pour comprendre.  
 **" Cesse de me regarder comme ça, ... ... ... je l'ai pas fait exprès, d'accord ?**  
 **\- Tu l'as frappée ! Dean, ... ... as ouvert le crâne ! ... voyais l'os en la recousant ! ... ...**  
 **\- Je... ... ...**  
 **\- T'es ... ... grand malade ! ... ... ... aussi dangereux !**  
 **\- J'te rappelle qu'... ... à peine quelques mois j'ai ressuscité en démon ! ... ... la marque de Caïn qui ... soif de sang ... ... meurtres ! Je fais tout mon possible ... ... ... des traces !**  
 **\- ... ... ... ... me tuer !**  
 **\- Oui ! TU T'ES TAPE MA MEUF !**  
 **\- Mais elle ne l'est plus depuis longtemps ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es toi-même responsable de tout ça ! C'est toi qui nous a repoussés, tout les deux ! Et je parie que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi !**  
 **\- ... ... et tu t'es empressé de te rapprocher d'elle..., ...**  
 **\- Oui, ... toujours été amoureux d'elle. TOUJOURS ! Je ... ... tout pour elle, tu m'entends ? Toutes ces années où ... ... avoir été seul... elle était là quand Papa et toi ne l'étiez pas ! Mais ... ... qu'un gosse, ... pas la moindre chance. Toi, ... ...  
**

 **\- ... alors tu ... ... ..., hein ?  
**

 ** **\- ... ... ... ... t'emmerde, Dean !  
****

 ** ** **\- Si tu... ... ... ... te retiens pas ! ... sais où... porte ! ...  
******

 **\- Tu... ... ... ... ? J'EN AI MARRE DE VIVRE DANS L'OMBRE DE DEAN WINCHESTER ! "**

Nouveaux fracas.

 _Bordel de cul !_ _Qu'avais-je fait ?_ Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais au plus bas. Toute cette merde était de ma faute ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Ou pas. J'en avais bien assez fait ! Je pris la plus douloureuse décision de ma vie.

Je m'emparai d'une feuille et d'un crayon.

 ** _" Quand vous trouverez cette lettre je serai loin. Je vous demande pardon. A tout les deux._**

 ** _Mais toute cette merde est ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'immiscer entre vous._**

 ** _Et aujourd'hui j'ai fait du mal aux deux seuls hommes qui comptent dans ma putain de vie._**  
 ** _C'est pourquoi je préfère partir. Et je vous demande de ne pas me chercher._**

 ** _Dean,_**  
 ** _Je suis tellement désolée ! Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Par mon insouciance,_**

 ** _ou juste parce que je suis trop conne, j'ai ravivé tant de mauvais souvenirs..._**

 ** _Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir repoussée. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, traversé..._**

 ** _J'aurai du m'en douter. Je suis bien placée pour comprendre..._**

 ** _Je te rends cette bague, bien que ça me fende le coeur, elle n'a plus aucune raison d'être._**

 ** _A croire qu'on n'est pas si faits pour être ensemble qu'on le croyait._**

 ** _Sache que je t'aimerai toujours Deanny..._**

 ** _Sam,_**  
 ** _Que dire ? J'ignorais que tu m'aimais depuis si longtemps._**  
 ** _Je n'avais jamais vu en toi qu'un petit-frère même si tu as toujours été bien plus._**

 ** _Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon pote, mon confident,... Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve..._**

 ** _Ces dernières semaines m'ont ouvert les yeux : je t'aime Sammy. De tout mon coeur._**

 ** _Non plus comme un frère mais comme l'homme merveilleux que tu es devenu._**

 ** _Je ne m'en étais juste pas encore rendu compte._**  
 ** _Et je ne regrette rien..._**

 ** _Je ne regrette rien car vous êtes deux hommes extraordinaires. Mes frères sont de héros._**

 ** _Mes héros. Mes deux amours..._**  
 ** _Mais il m'est impossible de rester, entre vous. De choisir entre vous._**

 ** _Car oui, je l'avoue aujourd'hui, je l'ai enfin compris : je vous aime tout les deux._**

 ** _Je suis amoureuse de vous deux. Alors je n'en choisis aucun. J'ai déjà fait bien trop de dégâts._**

 ** _Jamais je ne vous demanderai assez pardon. Prenez soin de vous. C'est tout ce que je vous demande._**  
 ** _Je vous aime tant..._**

 ** _Tara CW"_**

La mort dans l'âme, je passais la journée à ranger mes affaires. J'avais verrouillé ma porte, de sorte à ce qu'aucun des frères ne puisse venir me perturber dans mon projet.  
Minuit. Je pliai bagage. Après avoir déposé la lettre sur mon bureau, je sortis en silence de ma chambre, le coeur lourd. Je n'avais jamais eu un foyer, avec eux, ma vraie famille. Et là, je fuyais.

Je laissais la porte grande ouverte et partis en silence.

A suivre...

* * *

Et bien voilà ! Un chapitre difficile à écrire, et à retaper d'ailleurs.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une petite review.

*bisous**coeurs*


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

 _Coucou les copinous ! XD_

 _C'est re moi pour un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus court mais TREEES important !  
_

 _Je préviens que je parle de la Louisiane, que je ne connais pas du tout même si je rêve d'y aller alors je vous remercie d'être indulgents avec moi ;) _

_Je sais que c'est très français et créole là-bas alors je me suis inspirée de ce que je connais, à savoir la France, mon pays, mais aussi la Martinique (raisons familiales)._

 _Donc si je me trompe sur toute la ligne, je vous en demande un grand pardon. J'ai brodé comme j'ai pu avec les recherches, incomplètes malheureusement, que j'ai faites._

 _Dans l'histoire, je rappelle que Tara a été "adoptée" par Suzan, l'infirmière qui s'est occupée d'elle à l'hôpital et qui l'a ensuite recueillie. C'est une femme créole, justement, famille d'origine martiniquaise, (tiens donc ? lol) que je fais parler en créole loool._

 _Si vous n'y connaissez rien, je traduis entre parenthèses, et si vous y connaissez quelque chose et que, là aussi, je me suis plantée (on sait jamais, je ne le parle pas mais je le comprends, c'est déjà ça ;), je vous demanderai à nouveau d'être indulgents._

 _Personne n'est parfait XD je fais beaucoup de recherches pour être au plus juste mais on n'est pas à l'abri de se tromper._

 _Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça. On se retrouve en bas ? ;)_

 ** _RAPPEL : SORTEZ COUVERTS ! ON NE LE DIRA JAMAIS ASSEZ !_**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _:_ Supernatural ne m'appartient encore et toujours pas le moins du monde *soupirs* XD

* * *

Je volai une voiture dans le quartier environnant et pris la route. Il fallait pour commencer que je récupère ma caisse.  
J'avalais les kilomètres durant deux jours entiers sans dormir. J'avais pleuré tout au long du premier. Surtout quand ils avaient trouvé ma lettre et que Sam m'appelait encore et encore. Je ne répondais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Pour dire quoi ?

Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne serait jamais suffisant pour arranger toute cette merde !

J'avais besoin de me défouler en roulant ainsi. Au début j'avais la musique à fond, mes habituels covers métal de Frog Leap Studios, Metallica, AD/CC, Rammstein, Marilyn Manson, Disturbed et j'en passe, mais le silence avait fini par devenir nécessaire. J'avais mal au crâne comme jamais !

Après plusieurs jours de route, j'arrivais enfin dans le Minnesota. J'abandonnai ma voiture d'emprunt, parcourut le reste du trajet jusqu'à Mankato en bus afin qu'on ne puisse pas me retracer, et retrouvai enfin ma sublime Chevy.

Je repris la route. Quelques heures plus tard je trouvais un motel pourri dans un bled paumé.

J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas penser _à eux !_ Sortant mon ordi pour faire quelques recherches mon téléphone se remit à sonner, _encore._ Encore Sam qui tentait de me joindre.

J'ignorai l'appel, _encore._ Dean n'avait pas essayé. Pas une seule fois. Encore un appel, encore Sam.

De rage je fracassai mon téléphone au mur. Il vola en morceaux. J'allais avoir enfin la paix ! Je récupérai ma carte SIM et la fourrai dans ma poche. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je me rendis au seul bar du coin pour picoler.L'unique méthode des Winchesters pour tenter d'oublier...

Une bande de fils-à-papa faisant les malins au billard m'amusa. Je décidai de leur donner une leçon.

Faisant semblant d'être bourrée, j'allais les voir. Ils se défendaient bien mais n'étaient pas aussi bon que Dean et Sa... _et merde ! Arrête de penser à eux, Tara !_ Je soufflai un coup et les abordai.  
 **"Hey ? Vous jouez pour le fun ou pour le blé ?**  
- **Pour le blé, ma belle.** Ils se regardèrent d'un air que je connaissais bien. **Et toi ?**  
\- **Ca dépend.**  
 **\- De quoi ?**  
 **\- Du montant !**  
Je sortis un rouleau de billets de ma poche.  
\- **On ne joue pas en-dessous de 100$.**  
Je bus cul-sec, pris une queue et une craie et posai le rouleau sur la table.  
\- **500 !** Ils se regardèrent en souriant.  
\- **C'est toi qui casse.** répondit mon premier interlocuteur. "

Je cassai. Un bon joueur sait le faire pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté dès le début. Ils furent surpris et je fis mine de l'être également. Après quelques coups volontairement mauvais et trois verres ils crurent que c'était gagné. Mais c'était mal me connaître. J'enchaînai des coups particulièrement jolis, entrecoupés de quelques très mauvais pour ne pas me trahir trop vite. Je gagnai la partie, raflant la mise : 2500 $. En plus des miens.  
 **"Tu t'es bien foutue de nous !**  
\- **T'étais pas du tout bourrée !** me crachèrent-ils. Je repris ma tête normale, avec un rien de menace dans le regard.  
\- **Et non, en effet.** répondis-je sur un ton de défit. Ces deux là m'attaquèrent. Je les repoussai sans mal et les tins en respect. **Vous avez quoi ? Tout juste 21 ans ? Rentrez chez vos parents, les enfants. Des méchants mentent et trichent dans la vraie vie ! "**

Ils s'enfuirent sans rien ajouter. La bar-maide vint m'offrir un verre et ouvrit la conversation.  
 **"Joli votre coup !**  
 **\- Merci.**  
 **\- Vous faites ça souvent ?**  
 **\- Seulement quand j'ai besoin d'argent liquide.**  
 **\- Impressionnant. Vous n'avez pas tremblé quand ils vous ont attaquée.**  
 **\- Ces cinq gamins là ? J'ai vu bien pire !**  
 **\- J'ai vu ça.** ** **Ce sont de petits branleurs du coin, ils se prennent pour des caïds mais ils en sont bien loin. Et... v** ous savez clairement vous défendre.** _Et toi, tu me fais clairement du rentre-dedans !_  
\- **Vous fermez à quelle heure ?** Lui demandai-je en retombant dans mes habituels travers avec un regard appuyé sur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle regarda sa montre.  
\- **Maintenant. "**

Elle alla fermer la porte et la grille et vint vers moi. Elle me saisit la main et m'entraina à l'étage, dans son studio où je la suivis sans un mot de plus. J'avais besoin de ne plus penser. _A eux !_  
Nous nous donnâmes l'une à l'autre sans retenue puis elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Pour ma part, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais enfin, tandis que je n'y croyais plus, il vint me cueillir.

 _Une potence...des flammes... des yeux noirs... la douleur... une table... des treillis... une gamine... une seringue... un charnier... moi... avec des yeux noirs ! ... EUX ? ! ... en flammes ! ... NOOOONNNN !_

" **Tamy ?!** Je me réveillai en sursaut. **Tu faisais un cauchemar, tu criais !**  
\- **Je...** je passai ma main sur mon visage. **Pardon, si je...**  
\- **Tu vas bien ?** Je n'en étais pas sure.  
- **Je n'avais plus fait de cauchemars depuis... plusieurs mois**. Grace à Dean qui me parlait quand ça arrivait car il savait que je m'ancrai à sa voix. Puis les cauchemars avaient cessé. Comme ça.  
\- **Tu étais soldat, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **\- Je... je l'ai été. En Irak...**  
 **\- Je comprends. Mon père et mon frère... sont morts là-bas...**  
 **\- Je suis désolée.**  
 **\- Ma petite-amie y étais également. Quand elle est revenue mais elle faisait des cauchemars, comme toi.**  
 **\- Où est-elle ?**  
 **\- Elle s'est suicidée. Il y a cinq mois...**  
 **\- Pardon ! Je suis trop conne !** J'essuyai une larme sur sa joue.  
- **Tu pouvais pas savoir. Tu es... la première, depuis... elle. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup en fait.**  
 **\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?**  
 **\- Michèle.**  
 **\- TORES ?**

\- **Oui, comment... Comment le sais-tu ?**  
- **Je, ... j'ai vu la photo au mur. Je me suis dit justement que son visage ne m'était pas étranger. On s'est rencontrées au foyer, on a bu quelques verres ensemble. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de sa petite-amie Marissa.** C'était son prénom, je venais de réaliser.  
\- **C'est vrai ? "**

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à parler. Au petit matin, je la quittais. Elle s'était endormie d'avoir trop pleuré. Je me rendis à ma chambre, pris mes affaires et repris la route.

* * *

Je réglai une affaire ou deux, de ci de là, je n'avais pas de nouveau portable. Personne à contacter de toute façon. Je ne faisais pas confiance aux autres chasseurs que j'avais pu rencontrer. C'était souvent des gars complètement fêlés, brisés par cette vie, dangereux pour eux-même et les autres.

J'évitai de dormir. Je refaisais des cauchemars, ceux que je faisais déjà avant, mais aussi de nouveaux où _ils_ se faisaient tuer par les créatures que nous avons éliminé ensemble ou brûlaient en Enfer.

Je les imaginais, Dean, enchaîné comme je le fus moi-même, en pièces au bout de ses chaînes, ou encore cédant à Alastair et torturant les pauvres âmes qui avaient échoué là.

Et Sam, possédé par Lucifer, combattant son propre frère, Adam, possédé par Michel, tout deux enfermés dans la cage. Je le voyais dans sa propre tête, à hurler, consumé par les flammes.

Bien souvent, je me voyais ensuite moi-même, attaché à ma propre potence, le bras de mon fils au-travers de mon corps...  
Sympa le sommeil, dans ces conditions !

Presque trois mois déjà que je bossais en solo à nouveau. J'allais mal. _Très mal !_ Je ne dormais presque pas ou seulement quand l'épuisement m'y obligeait. Et encore, pour mieux me réveiller en nage et en hurlant. Et, par-dessus le marché, j'étais malade. Ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais très mal dans le bas du ventre, comme à chaque "mauvaise période" mais en pire. Je vomissais facilement, moi qui avait pourtant le coeur bien accroché. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur de l'alcool que j'affectionnais quand j'entrais dans un bar après une chasse ni celle du bacon que j'adorai depuis toujours grace à Tante Mary quand j'entrai dans un dinner quelconque. Ca me faisait cracher tripes et boyaux !

Une affaire en Louisiane. Un esprit frappeur. Juste un classique salt and burn job ! Je m'en occupai et me rendis chez ma mère, pour la première fois depuis... mon départ pour Mossoul. Il y avait si longtemps...  
Elle fut si heureuse de me revoir ! Et je l'étais tout autant. Quand elle vit la mine que j'arborais, elle m'ordonna de rester quelques temps, me reposer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de me rendre ailleurs pour le moment. Je rangeai donc ma belle impala au garage et repris possession de ma chambre. Rien n'avait bougé. J'étais contente de retrouver tout ça.

Après avoir bu une tisane dont seule ma mère avait le secret, j'accrochai un attrappe-rêve de sa conception au-dessus de mon lit et pu dormir, enfin en paix, toute la journée et toute la nuit qui suivit, sans faire le moindre cauchemar. A mon réveil, elle avait préparé un fabuleux colombo au riz et poix rouges-dombrés. Une vraie merveille ! Ca me rappelait tant de bons souvenirs !

En mangeant, je lui racontais tout. Absolument tout. L'Irak, ma fuite, les garçons, ma mémoire, mon enfance... puis à nouveau les garçons...  
 **"Je m'inquiète pour toi, Doudou ! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.** (doudou : petit surnom affectueux)  
\- **Ca va, Maman. C'est juste toute la fatigue que j'ai accumulée, je vais déjà mieux...** et comme pour me contredire, une terrible crampe me déchira le bas-ventre comme je terminai ma phrase.  
\- **Tara ? Palé mwen !** (parle-moi !) (précision : elle m'avait toujours parlé en créole, aussi je comprenais un peu mais pas quand elle se mettait à parler vite et sans articuler !)  
- **Ca va, c'est passé...** j'haletai.  
\- **Hmm, hmm. Timanmay là ! Ou ni wey an doktè. Vini épi mwen !** (Y a un enfant là ! Tu as besoin de voir un docteur. Viens avec moi ! )  
\- **Quoi ? Tu crois que... Mais c'est impossible ! Et puis arrête de parler créole deux secondes, s'il te plaît !**  
 **\- Ecoute-moi. Tu m'as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou a ca fè lanmou épi dé boug la !** (Tu as fait l'amour avec deux gars là ! ) **Tchiiip !**  
\- **Maman ! Oui, j'ai couché avec eux deux et alors quoi ? oh !... oh mon Dieu !** Je me souvins d'un détail, _de taille !_  
\- **Qui sa ? Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
\- **A bien y repenser... Sam n'avait pas de... dans la voiture ! Et Dean non plus sous... la douche...**  
\- **Ou wey ? Timanmay la !** (tu vois ? Il y a un enfant là !)  
\- **Mais... tu m'avais dit qu'il était impossible que je puisse...**  
\- **Qu'il était QUASI impossible que tu puisses ravoir un enfant. Ce qui laisse an chance !** (une chance.) **Laisse-moi prendre tes constantes.** je la laissais faire. **AIE AIE AIE !** ( équivaut à oh la vache ! classique dans le langage antillais quand on est surpris d'une manière ou d'une autre) **J'appelle le médecin, an nou !** (allons-y ! ) **"**

* * *

Et si elle avait raison ? Si j'étais enceinte ? Après tout, c'est vrai : Sam n'avait pas de préservatif dans l'impala et Dean non plus ! Quoi qu'on en utilisait plus depuis longtemps lui et moi mais... Et si je... mais lequel est le père ? _Non, c'est pas vrai ! Bordel de bordel de bordel cul ! Tchiiip !_

Enfin arrivées.  
 **"Bonjour Mark.**  
 **\- Bonjour Suzan, bonjour Tara. Tu as bien changé !**  
 **\- Bonjour Mark. Oui, c'est rien de le dire !**  
 **\- Tu as mauvaise mine ! Donc tu penses être enceinte ?**  
 **\- C'est possible. Je veux dire... c'est possible ? Avec l'état dans lequel mon...**  
\- **Ne nous enflammons pas, nous allons voir ça. Viens par ici, si tu veux bien. Je vais te faire une échographie, on sera vite fixés.** Tout cela me rappela d'autres moments comme ceux-ci, il y a tellement longtemps. Dans une autre vie...  
- **Houhouuuuu, c'est toujours aussi froid ce gel !**  
 **\- Oui, désolé.** Il m'adressa un sourire contrit. **Alors voyons voir ça.** La réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre. **Et oui ! Regarde ça !**  
 **\- Manman ! Timanmay la !** m'écriai-je en créole sous la surprise.  
\- **Tara, ma chérie ! C'est un miracle !**  
 **\- Attendez...** dit-il d'un drôle de ton.  
\- **Un problème ?**  
 **\- Il m'a semblé...** il continua de bouger la sonde dans tous les sens. Je fixai l'écran, inquiète, quand je vis ce qu'il avait vu. **Mais oui, c'est bien ça, il y en a deux ! Félicitations !**  
- **Deux ? Des jumeaux ?**  
 **\- Tara, c'est un vrai miracle !** réitéra ma mère.  
\- **Oui, mais...** il tempéra aussitôt. **Il va falloir être très prudents car, un, ça aurait été malgré l'état de ton utérus mais deux...**  
 **\- Que voulez-vous dire ?**  
 **\- JE vais être franc avec vous : il se pourrait que leur croissance te déchire la paroi utérine là où elle est devenue fragile ou... que tu les perdes... Pire encore, tu pourrais y rester !**  
 **\- Mark ! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! Ki sa ou lé ?** (qu'est-ce que tu veux ?) **Tu es le meilleur obstétricien de Louisiane !** intervint ma mère.  
\- **Suzan ! Il faut être réaliste ! Je ferai tout pour ces enfants mais le risque est réel.**  
 **\- Mark ?** les interrompis-je.  
 **\- Oui, Tara ?**  
 **\- Vous... quelle chance ai-je de mener cette grossesse à terme avec les jumeaux en vie ?**  
 **\- Laisse-moi faire tous les examens et recherches possibles avant de...**  
 **\- Combien ?!**  
 **\- 40 %, peut-être plus. Mais j'en doute.**  
 **\- Vous avez dit qu'un...**  
 **\- Avec un seul enfant, tu accoucherais prématurément mais il aurait toutes les chances de s'en sortir, tandis que là...**  
 **\- Ont-ils une chance, oui ou non ?!**  
 **\- Oui. Petite, mais oui.**  
 **\- Bien. Que dois-je faire ?**  
\- **Ok, Ok. Premièrement, va courir les magasins maintenant parce qu'après tu devras probablement garder le lit. Ensuite, je sais que tu es une grande sportive mais là, arrête tout. Fais un peu de marche chaque jour, 1h tout au plus. Evite les charges lourdes, évite de conduire plus d'une heure d'affilé. Tu devras venir me voir au moins deux fois par mois voire plus si nécessaire. Je vais te prescrire un traitement vitaminé pour maximiser tes chances.** Une horrible crampe me prit justement. **Et des antalgiques ! En injections, ça agit plus vite !**  
\- **En injections ?**  
 **\- Oui, Suzan. Plusieurs fois par jour.**  
 **\- Hein ? Vous êtes dingues ! Je suis peut-être infirmière mais je ne supporte pas les piqures ! Et encore moins plusieurs fois par jour !**  
 **\- Je te poserai un cathéter !** Me rassura ma mère légèrement agacée par mon interruption enfantine.  
\- **Youpi ! Une aiguille en permanence dans la couenne !** sarcasme, quand nous tient !  
\- **Tara, écoute-moi bien : c'est très important que tu suives tout à la lettre si tu tiens à tes enfants, c'est bien compris ?**  
 **\- Oui, bien-sûr !**  
 **\- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.**  
 **\- Merci, Mark. "**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez à celle-là ? XD XD Et croyez-moi, les surprises sont loin d'être terminées !

Moi, sadique ? *regarde en l'air innocemment*

Allez, à bientôt pour la suite *bisous**coeurs*


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13** :

 _Coucou les copinous ! mdr_

 _Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, je plaisante !_

 _ **Alerte au lemon bien, bien, BIEN citronné et EXPLICITE !** **TRIO. Un peu de "dirty talk" au passage.** _

_**VOUS ETES PREVENUS ! Pas de sexe gay, pas de WINCEST dans cette fic. Une autre fois peut-être... XD  
**_

 _Toujours délimité par mes gugus habituels, vous commencez à me connaître._

 _Le rappel sur le **SORTEZ COUVERTS** est peut-être superflu mais tout de même, pensez-y !_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

 _J'Y CROIS PAS ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! DE JUMEAUX ! ET J'IGNORE QUI EST LE PERE !_

Proche de la crise d'angoisse ma mère m'aida à me calmer. Puis nous nous rendons à la pharmacie pour prendre les produits pour mes injections. Une fois rentrées, elle me pose le cathéter sur le dessus de la main gauche mais je refuse de prendre les produits.  
 **" Tara, tu dois les prendre !**  
\- **Je sais mais... écoute, j'ai résisté à l'Enfer durant 100 ans ! Je ne suis pas de celles qui vont se faire médicamenter à la moindre douleur !**  
 **\- Je comprends mais là, si ce n'est pour toi, fais-le pour tes enfants !**  
 **\- Je... je ne suis pas inconsciente, d'accord ? Tu as le matériel pour nous surveiller eux et moi ?** elle acquiesça. **Alors laisse-moi résister tant que je ne les mets pas en danger, s'il te plaît.**  
\- **Tchiiip ! D'accord, mais si tu n'en peux plus ou s'ils montrent le moindre signe de détresse, je te fais une injection, que tu le veuilles ou non, suis-je bien claire ?** A mon tour d'acquiescer. **Je range tout ça dans le réfrigérateur, dans l'étagère du haut. Comme ça, au cas où je ne serai pas là et que tu en aies besoin, tu sauras où ils...**  
\- **Maman ?** Elle tourna la tête vers moi. **Merci.**  
\- **Je t'en prie, Doudou.** elle m'étreignit un instant. **Mais je t'ai à l'oeil !**  
\- **Ok.** Je levai les mains en signe de reddition. **On devrait regarder la liste de naissance avant que je sois obligée de compter mes pas.**  
 **\- Très bien. Commençons à regarder sur internet."**

C'est fou le matériel dont on a besoin pour un bébé mais alors pour deux !  
Nous appelons plusieurs magasins spécialisés pour demander s'ils ont ce que nous cherchons en stock et si c'est le cas, nous leur demandons de nous mettre ces articles de côté. Mais pour l'heure, il était grand temps que je prenne un peu de repos.

Je passais une nuit sans cauchemar, réparatrice, mais une terrible crampe me réveilla vers 4h du matin. J'étais pliée en deux, les bras enroulés sur mon ventre à peine rond. Cela passa au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, me laissant haletante et en nage. Je pris mes constante et fis un monitoring pour m'assurer que mes petits miracles allaient bien. Rien à signaler. Je filai alors prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre puis me remis au lit, mon ipod dans les oreilles, AC/DC à fond.

Je me rendormis et me retrouvai dans les bras de Dean, au bunker, dans sa chambre, sous ses draps.  
 **" Je sais que je rêve, alors je vais en profiter un peu...**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ma chérie. me sussura-t-il en s'enfouissant sous les draps. J'ai toujours aimé être ton objet sexuel...**

 **\- Imbécile !** lui dis-je en riant."

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Il carressait l'intérieur de mes cuisses tout en butinant de baisers mon bas-ventre arrondi. _J'aimais tant quand il faisait ça !_ ...  
" **Oh oui, Deanny... hmmmm !** je frissonnais de plaisir. Une de ses mains s'aventura vers mon entre-jambe et ses doigts commencèrent une douce torture, me caressant, s'immisçant délicatement entre mes lèvres humides.  
- **Hmmm, tu es si douce...**  
 **\- Oh Dean, mon amour...**  
 **\- Tu en veux plus ?**  
 **\- Oui... Encore...** il se mit à butiner de chaque côté de mon intimité, titillant de l'index mon bouton. _C'était si bon !_  
\- **J'aime te voir dans cet état, Tara !** il insinua deux doigts en moi, me faisant frémir sous l'intrusion.  
\- **Dean,... oh... ouiii... Deannyyyy...**  
\- **Mouille pour moi, ma puce... si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais !"**

Ses paroles étaient si excitantes ! Sa langue, chaude et délicate, vint prendre la place de ses doigts. Qu'il réintroduisit peu après.  
Me rendant folle, il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, bientôt rejoints par un autre. Sa langue glissait entre mes lèvres gonflées de désir. Il me dévorait à pleine bouche, j'étais complètement hors de contrôle. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler. De sa main libre il empoigna fermement une de mes fesses.  
\- **Dean ! mon ange, je...**  
\- **Hmmm, vas-y, ma puce ! ... jouis pour moi...** il accéléra d'avantage le mouvement de ses doigts. Des ondes électriques commencèrent à se répandre dans tout mon être. Sa langue retrouva le creux de mon intimité, dégoulinante de plaisir.  
\- **Hmmm ! ... oui ! Dean, plus fort ! ...** il s'exécuta pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et l'orgasme explosa en moi !

Lorsque ma respiration redevint normale, il retira ses doigts qu'il lécha avec gourmandise.  
\- **J'ai tellement envie de toi...**  
\- **Pas si vite, mon amour. A ton tour...** Je me redressai, basculai vers lui et empoignait son sexe palpitant. Je cueillait une perle de rosée au sommet de son gland gonflé avec ma langue, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Dean ferma les yeux et s'abandonna. De la main droite, j'entamai des va-et-viens, de la gauche je massai ses bourses si chaudes et si douces. Son souffle s'accéléra.  
\- **Hmm, Tara... ma puce,...** je passai ma langue le long de sa hampe, de la base au sommet avant de la prendre goulument en bouche. **Oui, ma puce, oui !** il posa une main sur ma tête pour m'imposer le rythme qu'il aimait. Je suivis ses instructions silencieuses, accélérant le mouvement. Je la sentais frémir dans ma bouche. Elle était si dure ! Avide, je la pris en entier, toute sa longueur jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, engendrant un grognement de plaisir de sa part. J'aimais tant ces bruits qu'il émettait ! _Ca m'excitait comme une folle !_  
\- **Ma merveilleuse suceuse... tu me rends fou !** ma bouche abandonna son sexe que je flattai à nouveau de la main pour me concentrer sur ses bourses. Je les pris à pleine bouche, l'une après l'autre, par pure gourmandise ! **aaahh, Tara... c'est si...** je descendis ma langue jusqu'à l'orée de son intimité en activant ma main d'avantage. Je sentis monter son fluide entre mes doigts alors ma bouche reprit sa place initiale, aspirant goulument son gland gonflé.  
\- **TARAAA !** Il explosa violemment en moi, remplissant ma bouche. J'avalai tout. Léchant mes lèvres, je me plaçai sur lui, toujours haletant. Il ouvrit des yeux noirs de désir, me fis me redresser. Il me colla contre son corps et empoigna mes fesses. **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !** Et, toujours en forme malgré son orgasme, il me pénétra avec force, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir. Il était si raide et gonflé qu'il me remplissait parfaitement et c'était divin ! Imprimant son rythme sur mon bassin, il était en moi jusqu'à la garde. A chaque coup, une onde électrique me parcourait toute entière.

Soudain, une autre paire de mains me parcourut le corps. Les cheveux de Sam me chatouillaient l'épaule tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. Ses doigts titillèrent mes mamelons hyper-sensibles puis il se redressa et vint me présenter son sexe fièrement dressé. Tout aussi bien monté, il n'avait rien à envier à son aîné, qui s'activa d'avantage. Je pris Sam en bouche et le suçai avec force tout en faisant des va-et-viens de la main. Il ferma les yeux. Vu son état avancé d'excitation, ça devait faire un moment qu'il nous regardait...  
\- **Hmm, ma chérie... c'est... trop bon !** Il posa sa main sur ma tête à son tour, il haletait. **Tu es si bandante ! Regarde-moi... dans les yeux !**  
\- **Hmm... Tara... - Taraaaa..**. dirent-ils tout les deux, au comble de l'excitation. Sam explosa également dans ma bouche, se déversant par à-coups. A nouveau j'avalai tout, avant de crier sous les assauts bestiaux de Dean qui ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Flattant son sexe un moment, Sam disparut dans mon dos. Il me poussa du plat de la main afin de me pencher sur son frère, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ma croupe. Il me claqua les fesses avant de les embrasser puis sa langue vint sur mon autre orifice. Encore, et encore. Il inséra un doigt, puis deux, préparant consciencieusement la zone. _C'était très excitant !_  
\- **Je vais te prendre, Tara... comme tu l'aimes... comme tu le mérites...**  
\- **Hmm, ... oui, Sammy ! Vas-y ! ...** Dean ralentit pour laisser son frère me pénétrer. Une onde électrique me parcourut. _C'était incroyable !_ Il commença à bouger, son frère reprit ses propres mouvements.

Nous ne formions plus qu'un. Nous n'étions plus Dean, Tara et Sam WINCHESTER mais un seul être, uni dans le plaisir, l'amour et le sexe. Nous changeâmes de position : Sam passa en-dessous, s'activant entre mes lèvres en fusion et Dean le remplaça dans mon dos après m'avoir embrassée d'un baiser dévorant. J'étais comblée de toute part et je ne répondais plus de rien ! Les deux frères, ces deux hommes que j'aimais plus que tout, me faisaient l'amour, en même temps !

Cette réalité (si tant est que je puisse dire ça car c'était un rêve et j'en étais parfaitement consciente !) et encore un peu d'électricité de leur part eurent raison de moi : leurs souffles, leurs corps en sueur, leurs mains sur moi, leurs bouches qui m'embrassaient, gémissaient, grognaient, prononçaient mon nom...

D'un mouvement conjugué, ils furent tout deux au plus profond de mon corps, déclenchant l'extase le plus intense, le plus ravageur que j'ai connu ! L'orgasme nous submergea tout les trois en même temps, nous laissant pantelants, emboîtés et unis à jamais. "

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

 ** _" IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT... "_**

Je fus sortie de mon merveilleux rêve par ASIA, braillant le titre préféré de Sam au radio-réveil.

 _Bordel de bordel ! C'était quoi ce rêve de dingue ?!_ Essayant de me remettre de mes émotions, je constatai que mon corps était toujours en proie aux affres d'un si intense plaisir ! Mes jambes tremblaient encore, j'étais à nouveau en nage et je sentais encore la chaleur de leurs corps respectifs contre moi !

 _A trois ?! Je deviens complètement folle !_ Comme s'ils étaient du genre à accepter ce genre de situation...  
Je fondis en larmes. _satanées hormones à la con !_ C'était trop pour moi ! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils me manquaient. Terriblement ! Tout les deux !  
Et comme pour me le confirmer, les petits bougèrent dans mon ventre. C'était une drôle de sensation, uns sorte de chatouillis. Ils étaient trop petits pour donner des coups. (3 mois révolus)

Cette fois-ci, perdue dans mes pensées, la radio diffusa "Carry on my wayward son" de KANSAS. _Décidément !_ Je résolus de changer de comportement : au lieu de tout rejeter en bloc à propos de quoi que ce soit les concernant, je me plongeai dedans la tête la première ! Sous une nouvelle douche, j'écoutais mon best-of perso de toutes les chansons qu'on aimait. Je préparai le petit-déjeuner pour ma mère et pris mes clés. Il fallait que je roule...

A bord de ma Chevy bien aimée, je remis ces même chansons, repensais aux bons moments, enfants ou adultes, que nous avions passés ensemble. Le coeur léger, j'allai racheter un téléphone et écoutais les nombreux messages de Sam et les deux de Dean. Ils m'apprirent que Sam était parti après qu'ils aient trouvé ma lettre. Dean demeurait au bunker, seul. Sauf quand Castiel venait le voir. Et quand il apprit la nouvelle, il décida de s'installer au bunker également car voir Dean malheureux et seul lui braisait le coeur ! **(NON, PAS DE DESTIEL NON PLUS LOL ! )** Chacun continuait de travailler de son côté. Sam voulait savoir si j'allais bien et m'attribuait le mérite de certaines affaires. Mais c'était probablement Dean, ou d'autres chasseurs, vu que je ne chassais plus actuellement.

Il comprenait mon besoin de m'éloigner mais voulait me voir. Il espérait, éventuellement, me retrouver sur une affaire. Dean ne m'en voulait plus, il reconnaissait m'avoir repoussée et comprenait comment on en était arrivés là. Les mots de son frère avaient fini par faire mouche.

Je me résolue à leur envoyer un sms, le même à chacun :  
 ** _" Désolée, j'ai cassé mon téléphone lors d'une affaire. Enfin un nouveau ! Bien eu tes messages. Je vais bien, contente que toi aussi. Désolée que vos chemins se soient séparés, c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Prend soin de toi._**  
 ** _Tara"_**

Simple, sobre, efficace. Ca éviterait qu'ils se lancent à ma rechercher ou qu'ils se pointent chez ma mère. Etonnant qu'ils n'y aient pas encore pensé d'ailleurs... Je ferai bien d'être vigilante aux voitures et aux passants !

* * *

J'eus la désagréable surprise de retrouver ma voiture emboutie sur le parking. Et bien-sûr, le responsable n'avait pas laissé ses coordonnées ! J'allais devoir faire un saut au garage mais avant j'appelais ma mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Ma pauvre Beauté pouvait toujours rouler, par miracle, ce n'était pas trop grave. Ca aura le mérite de m'occuper ces prochaines semaines !

Le garagiste me donna tout ce qu'il avait en stock et que je n'avais pas déjà, et passa commande pour les pièces qui manquaient. Je rentrai à la maison où Suzan me fit une scène. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine ! Je me défendis, argumentant que j'allais très bien. Sauf qu'une crampe plus intense que les précédentes me fit tomber à genoux au sol. _Ok, je n'allais peut-être pas si bien que ça !_

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita au réfrigérateur et me fit une injection malgré mes protestations. Je dus admettre que j'allais beaucoup mieux une fois que le produit eut fait son effet et promis de ne plus sortir seule toute une demie journée. Je dus également accepter de ne passer qu'une heure par jour à réparer ma caisse. Elle ne voulut rien entendre quand j'ai protesté et expliqué qu'à ce rythme là, les petits auraient le temps de venir au monde que je n'aurai toujours pas terminé. Elle fut inflexible ! Et quand une mère créole refuse quelque chose il est préférable de se ranger si vous tenez à vos abattis !

Mais comment allais-je occuper mes journées, sans sport, sans chasse et sans mécanique (et sans sexe) ? Ma mère trouva la réponse : m'intéresser aux trucs de femme ! _WHAT'S THE HELL ? Moi ?!_  
Et pourtant, je n'eux pas le choix. En dehors des visites chez Mark, mon obstétricien, et de ses séances de relaxation, sofrologie ou je ne sais pas quoi, elle me fit lire toute une collection sur "Devenir Mère", "Elever des jumeaux", "Etre mère et rester active"... _Conneries !_  
J'avoue avoir appris un paquet de choses mais étais-je obligée de devenir gnan-gnante pour autant ?

La seconde étape était de finaliser les achats des petits et d'apprendre à monter seule un meuble (ça, ça allait !), ouvrir et fermer une poussette spéciale jumeaux, et ça, c'était plus compliqué. C'était probablement des hommes qui avaient créé ces engins de malheur ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux !

La dernière étape consistait, selon elle, à préparer moi-même le trousseau de mes enfants. _WTF !_ Cela se traduisit par apprendre à tricoter et faire du crochet. J'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait, mais pas du tout ! J'entrai dans mon cinquième mois, il était, selon elle, plus que temps de m'y mettre. Et finalement, j'étais plutôt douée. Et puis, et surtout, ça m'occupait.

Peu avant le sixième mois, Mark me fit une nouvelle échographie lors de laquelle on devait connaître le sexe des petits. Il procéda avant tout aux examens d'usage, poussés pour mon cas, et nous apprîmes que l'un était un garçon. L'autre faisant le timide et nous ne pûmes savoir. Mais peu importe, ils allaient bien, j'allais bien, point final.

Je redoublais d'effort au tricot, dans des couleurs neutres pour notre petit timide, et bientôt j'eus réalisé une quinzaine de brassières en coton au crochet, une douzaine de pyjamas, bonnets assortis, une vingtaine de paires de chaussons, une dizaine de doudous et trois accroche-tétine chacun. J'avais aussi réalisé une tenue de baptême chacun, deux couvertures de poussette, deux tours de lit, un tapis moelleux pour le parc, bref : ils ne manqueraient de rien ! Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que j'avais fait ça toute ma vie !

Je décidai alors d'entamer un pull sur lequel je comptais réaliser en motif en jacquard nous identifiant tous les quatre, les garçons, Castiel (puisque l'ange était important pour eux), et moi. Pour cela, je réaliserai des bois de renne, une queue d'écureuil, des ailes d'ange et la longue chevelure de Raiponce. (petite blague entre nous enfants à cause de ce fameux dessin-animé, "The bullwinkle show") Quant à Raiponce, c'était à cause d'une pièce de théâtre das laquelle Sam avait dû jouer en cinquième, et en rentrant il m'avait appelé comme ça parce qu'il trouvait que je ressemblait à la princesse à cause de mes longs cheveux blonds.

Septième mois. Les jours passaient. J'avais retrouvé au fond de mon sac un t-shirt à l'effigie des Guns de Dean et une chemise de Sam. Je les portais pour dormir bien qu'ils étaient _légèrement_ serrés au niveau du ventre.  
Le matin je faisais une demie-heure de marche puis 1h de mécanique après une pause douche. Ca avançait bien. Le reste du temps, je lisais et tricotais. J'avais pratiquement terminé le pull.  
A l'échographie notre petit timide nous appris que c'était une petite. _Normal !_ Une demoiselle ne se dévoile pas si facilement !

J'entrepris des créations au point de croix, notamment avec leurs prénoms. Finalement, j'aimais bien ces travaux d'aiguille. Qui l'eut cru ?  
De temps en temps, je recevais un sms. Souvent de Sam pour demander et donner des nouvelles. Je mentais, répondant que j'allais bien et je le remerciai même lorsqu'il me félicita pour un nid de vampires en Arizona. Je ne pouvais pas toujours dire que je n'y étais pour rien, il aurait fini par se douter de quelque chose !

Huitième mois. Un après-midi, nous sortîmes avec Maman faire quelques courses. Ca commençait à devenir éprouvant pour moi. Je me sentais grosse comme une baleine ! Et je croyais les voir partout !  
Au détour d'un rayon je crus reconnaître une silhouette et une voix familière, mais le temps que je me traîne jusque là, il n'y avait qu'une dame avec sa fille dans le caddie que pilotait son mari. J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue !

Suzan me rejoignit, je me saisis alors du premier article qui fut à ma portée : un bocal de cornichons ! _LOL !_  
 **"J'en ai déjà pris, Tara. Repose ceux là. Tu vas bien ?** Non, je n'allais pas bien du tout ! J'étais grosse comme une vache, fatiguée, j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, _encore !_ et ils me manquaient tellement que je les voyais partout ! Non, je n'allais pas bien du tout ! J'avais envie de pleurer ! _Merci les hormones !_  
\- **Oh, pardon, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je crois que je n'ai plus ma tête aujourd'hui...** Et je fondis en larmes. _Super !_  
\- **Vini la !** (viens là) **Dépêchons nous de rentrer, tu fatigues à vue d'oeil. Et il faudra que je te recoiffe quand nous serons rentrées, tu dois avoir chaud avec tes cheveux lâchés."** et c'était rien de le dire !

J'insistai pour conduire, ça me manquait trop ! Au feu, je crus voir l'arrière d'une Chevy noire tournant au carrefour d'après. Dès que le feu fut vert je pris la même direction. Mais rien. Déçue, je mis ma vieille K7 de Led-Zep. "Ramble On" emplit l'habitacle. _Décidément ! La musique aussi s'y mettait !_  
Une fois de retour, je me fis mon injection et pris une tisane. Une vraie grand-mère !

 **"Maman ?**  
 **\- Oui, Doudou ?**  
 **\- Je vais faire mon heure de mécanique. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Et puis, je n'ai plus que la vitre à régler.**  
 **\- Tu es sure ? On vient de faire les courses !**  
 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai assise dans ma Beauté.**  
 **\- Si dans une heure tu n'es pas revenue, je vais te chercher et je te tire les oreilles !**  
 **\- Tu as ma parole !"** Je l'embrassai pour sceller notre accord.

J'ouvris en grand la porte du garage pour profiter de ce beau soleil. Je mis mon Ipod en route et le posai sur sa barre de son sur le toit de la voiture. Je n'avais plus que cette vitre à réparer et elle serait ENFIN comme neuve !

"Traveling Riverside Blues" résonnait jusque dans la rue et je chantais à tue-tête tandis que je me battais avec le mécanisme de la vitre. Je réussi et terminai avec la portière avant que l'heure ne soit écoulée. _De peu !_

Je profitai encore un peu de ma merveille et rentrai avant de me faire incendier.  
J'entendis Maman qui discutait. Ce devait être Anny, la voisine du bout de la rue. Elle venait régulièrement boire le thé. Je ne pus le confirmer car le garage donnait dans la cuisine.

 **"Maman ? J'ai terminé ! Je me lave les mains et j'arrive.**  
 **\- Entendu, Doudou. Nous t'attendons pour le thé !"** Me répondit-elle.

A suivre...

* * *

Coucou, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? LE rêve de ouf ! XD XD XD Je ne pouvais la laisser faire la gueule comme ça, quand-même !

Bon, obligée de faire passer le temps rapidement, hein. Tara, copie conforme de Dean pour plein de choses se retrouve à tricoter ! MDR

En même temps, il fallait bien l'occuper vu qu'elle ne chasse plus !

Bon, je tricote moi-même mais beaucoup pensent encore que c'est une activité de grand-mère. Ce à quoi je répondrai que non. Je suis dans la tranche des 30/40 ans.

J'ai appris lorsque j'en avais à peine 22, quand j'attendais ma fille. Et moi, ça me détend. Essayez, vous verrez.

Sauf quand j'me prends la tête sur un point ou un motif particulier, mais bon, vous avez compris, hein.

Bref, une tite review ? ;)

Allez, *bisous**coeurs*


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14 et 15 :  
**

 _Coucou les gens ;)_

 _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend de ce nouveau chapitre ? Mais qui donc se trouve au salon avec Suzan ? Et que va-t-il encore se passer dans cette histoire de dingue ?!_

 _Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que celui-ci est assez court et se termine sur un..._

 _ET ben nooon, je ne dirai rien ! Lisez plutôt :p ;)_

 _ **Update** : Après relecture correctionnelle (car j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait encore bien trop de fautes et d'erreurs de mise en pages), j'ai constaté que ces deux chapitres étaient très courts donc je les ai fusionnés pour en faire un plus long._

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER :** Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

Je me lavais donc soigneusement les mains, remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux qui collaient dans ma nuque et mon dos, et me rendis au salon en chantonnant Asia, encore. "Heat of the moment", que j'avais dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours, s'étrangla au fond de ma gorge. ILS étaient là ! _Nom de Zeus .  
_

Dean et Sam se levèrent d'un même ensemble en tournant la tête vers moi. _Bordel de bordel !_ D'abord ils sourirent puis leurs visages se décomposèrent lorsqu'ils virent mon gros ventre. D'automatisme, j'y posai les mains.  
 **"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** demandai-je, paniquée.  
\- **Viens t'assoir Doudou, ne reste pas debout dans ton état !** Mon coeur battait la chamade. Baissant les yeux je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil devant moi, le plus proche de la sortie ! GROS silence gênant.  
\- **Hmm, hmm. Je vais chercher ton infusion préférée !** Prétexta ma mère pour nous laisser discuter.  
- **Tu... tu as l'air en forme !** dit Sam pour briser le silence. _Sans blague !_ Dean restait sans voix, il avait bugué !  
\- **Tu es enceinte ?!** lâcha-t-il enfin.  
\- **C'est assez évident il me semble !** répondis-je, plus cassante qu'escompté.  
\- **Je comprends mieux toutes ces incohérences...** reprit le premier.  
\- **Lesquelles ?** demandai-je, innocente.  
\- **Le temps que tu as mis pour répondre, pour commencer...**  
 **\- Non, ça, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai fracassé mon téléphone au mur pour ne plus entendre tes appels !** répondis-je, à nouveau plus froidement que prévu.  
\- **Et toutes ces chasses où tu disais n'y être pour rien. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Mais ce qui m'a interpelé c'est quand tu as confirmé pour le nid de vampires...**  
 **\- Alors que c'était moi !** le coupa Dean.  
\- **J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il m'en a parlé quand nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une affaire.**  
 **\- En effet, ça ne pouvait pas être moi.** Je baissais les yeux, honteuse, tout en caressant mon ventre qui commençait à me faire mal.  
\- **Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés ?** demanda l''aîné, en colère.  
\- **Pardon ? Pour vous dire quoi ? Hein ? "Salut, c'est moi, au fait, je suis enceinte mais j'ignore lequel de vous est le père ?!"** _Et merde ! La boulette !_ Dean se tourna vers son frère, furieux !  
\- **PARCE QUE TU N'AS PAS MIS DE CAP...** j'intervins avant qu'une dispute n'éclate.  
\- **Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre comme ça...** ma voix se brisa et les larmes montèrent, ainsi qu'une très violente crampe qui me plia en deux de douleurs, me faisant aterrir au sol à trois pattes, la quatrième soutenant mon ventre douloureux.  
\- **Tara ! - Ma puce !** Ils se précipitèrent vers moi pour m'aider et Maman, qui avait tout entendu (voire espionné) arriva avec une seringue.  
\- **Poussez-vous, vous deux !** et elle me fit mon injection.  
\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? - A quoi ça sert ?** demandèrent-ils, inquiets. Elle leur expliqua tout tandis je reprenais mon souffle et séchais mes larmes. Je me sentais pitoyable !  
\- **Ce sont des injections de vitamines et d'antalgiques qui lui permettent de supporter la douleur. Avec des jumeaux son utérus blessé est extrêmement fragilisé...**  
 **\- Des jumeaux ?** s'écrièrent-ils d'un même ensemble.  
\- **Oui, des jumeaux ! Et ils peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre vu son état ! C'est pourquoi dès le début, quand elle est arrivée ignorant qu'elle était enceinte de presque trois mois, elle a été particulièrement suivie et interdite de toute activité potentiellement dangereuse telle que rester debout trop longtemps, faire du sport, marcher ou conduire plus d'une heure...** ils me regardèrent, interloqués.  
\- **T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?** demanda Dean, choqué.  
\- **Une heure de mécanique par jour, lire toute la collection des "Devenir mère" et tricoter.** Je levai les yeux au ciel et tandis la main vers la table où trônaient toutes mes créations tandis qu'ils m'aidèrent à me rasseoir.  
\- **C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?** demanda Sam, incrédule mais avec un grand sourire.  
\- **Regarde le pull.** répondis-je.  
\- **Wow !** ils restèrent tout deux sans voix.  
\- **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elle était malheureuse ! Elle est arrivée, complètement désemparée et épuisée, on aurait dit un zombie !**  
 **\- Maman !**  
 **\- Qui sa ?** (quoi ?) **C'est la vérité !** **Elle m'a tout raconté, nous ne nous sommes jamais rien caché toutes les deux. Lorsqu'elle a eu sa première crampe j'ai compris immédiatement et nous sommes allées voir Mark SHEPPARD, le gynécologue-obstétricien qui l'avait opérée à l'hôpital à l'époque. Il était pratiquement impossible qu'elle puisse ravoir des enfants un jour. C'est un véritable miracle ! Elle aurait pu faire une fausse-couche spontanée, en perdre un ou les deux, ou même encore y rester ! C'est pourquoi nous voyons Mark plusieurs fois par mois, qu'elle a un cathéter dans la main pour ses quinze injections quotidiennes et qu'elle n'a plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit.** Silence. Les garçons me regardaient d'un air indéchiffrable. **Au début, elle était ravagée de tristesse à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à vous deux. Sa grossesse en a rajouté car ne pas savoir qui est le père la torture au quotidien. Puis une nuit, elle a fait un rêve, don je ne connais pas la teneur,** je virai au cramoisi en y repensant ! **elle a décidé de ne plus souffrir mais de prendre du réconfort dans tout ça. Elle a retrouvé un t-shirt et une chemise vous appartenant à l'un comme à l'autre qu'elle porte pour dormir, elle écoute toutes ces chansons que vous aimez et regarde vos films préférés pour être proche de vous. Je ne juge rien ni personne, les enfants. On a tous été jeunes. Mais vous êtes tous responsables de la situation. Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici car vous vous inquiétiez pour elle. Tara vous a manqué tout comme vous lui avez manqués, alors cessez de vous chamailler !**  
 **\- Maman...** ma voix n'était qu'une plainte. Tous se retournèrent vers moi. **Je... ne me sens... pas bien... SPLAAASH !** _Et merde !_  
 **\- Tara ! - Qu'est-ce que...**  
- **Oh misère ! Elle vient de perdre les eaux ! Il faut aller à l'hôpital. Dean, prenez ces sacs là ! Sam, soutenez-la, on y va !**  
 **\- On prend la mienne !** décida mon beau blond.  
\- **T'as pas peur pour tes sièges ?** le taquina son frère.  
\- **J'ai tous les produits... pour rénover le cuiraaaaaaahhh !**  
\- **Je vous indique la route. An nou !** (Allons-y ! )  
\- **Tiens bon, ma puce ! Sam, passe à l'arrière avec elle !**  
 **\- Ok ! Ca va aller, ma chérie, on est là ! "**

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à la maternité où je fus prise en charge immédiatement. Mark était justement de garde. D'ordinaire, pour une grossesse normale, j'aurais été installée dans une salle d'accouchement, il m'aurait laissée et ne serait venu me voir que de temps en temps pour prendre mes constantes, mais mon cas étant particulier...

 **"Lequel d'entre vous est le père ?** demanda-t-il. Les garçons se regardèrent, perdus.  
- **Je vois... Venez tous les deux ! "**

En quelques instants je fus préparée. Maman me dévêtit et me mit une blouse. Les garçons durent enfiler des blouses également ainsi que des sur-chaussures. Il ne manquait plus que la charlotte ! Si je n'avais pas si mal je serai pliée de rire ! Mais ils étaient là, le regard inquiet, prêts à me soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Et je ne les en aimais que plus !

Je fus perfusée, tensiomètre et monitoring posés. Chacun me tenait une main. Main que je leur massacrais à la moindre contraction ! Le travaille avançait vite, les petits seraient bientôt là.  
 **"Allez, Tara, c'est à toi de travailler. Tu sens mes doigts ?** me demanda Mark.  
- **Ouiii !** répondis-je en criant.  
\- **Alors tu pousses là, d'accord ? Vas-y, profite de ta contraction, prend de l'air et pousse bien fort !**  
\- ... j'obéis.  
- **C'est bien, la tête arrive. Y a plein de cheveux !** plaisanta-t-il. Je ne le vis pas mais Dean était assez lucide l'espace d'un instant pour chuchoter à son frère un **"Ca, c'est tout toi, Sam !"** Celui-ci répondit d'un sourire et Mark reprit :

\- **Allez, on y va. Tu refais exactement la même chose.**  
\- **Vas-y, ma puce ! Tu peux le faire !**  
 **\- Allez, Tara ! S'il y en a bien une qui peut le faire, c'est toi !**  
\- ... je serrai les dents, massacrai encore un peu plus leurs mains et poussai comme jamais.  
\- **Oui, bravo ! Voici un magnifique petit garçon !** il le posa sur moi. Je lâchai la main de Dean pour le serrer contre moi. **Qui veut couper le cordon ?** Les larmes aux yeux, Dean le fit. Puis Maman prit mon fils pour l'emmener se faire examiner par le pédiatre.  
\- **Il est magnifique !** me dit mon beau blond aux yeux d'émeraude.  
\- **Il s'appelle John...**  
 **\- John ?** demandèrent-ils d'un même ensemble.  
\- **John James Bobby. Comme mes trois pères !**  
 **\- Allez, Tara !** nous coupa Mark. **Encore un effort. Comme tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Allez, pousse bien fort !** A nouveau, j'obéis et donnai mon maximum.

Après quelques instants :  
\- **Et voilà une belle petite fille ! Il la posa sur moi puis s'adressa à Sam. Monsieur ? Voulez-vous couper le cordon ?** Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux humides, il le fit."

Ma mère ramena John qu'elle tendit à Dean et prit sa soeur.

 **"Maman ? Elle s'appelle Mary. Mary Kelly Suzan Ellen.**  
 **\- Okay, Doudou.**  
 **\- Pour tes quatre mères !** conclut Sam. J'acquiesçai de la tête.  
\- **Vous devez enlever votre chemise pour le peau-à-peau.** Dit la sage-femme à Dean.  
\- **Le quoi ?**  
 **\- C'est une étape importante, le bébé doit être contre votre peau, ou celle de sa mère lors de ces premiers instants. Ca lui permet de ne pas être trop désorienté, ça le réchauffe et l'apaise.** Il lui confia alors John, défit sa chemise et ôta son t-shirt avant de s'asseoir. Elle se rinça allègrement l'oeil avant de lui tendre mon fils et de les enrouler dans une couverture.

Je ne pus me retenir :  
\- **Hey !** l'interpelai-je. **Faut pas se gêner ! Vas-y, reluque-le encore un peu plus ! Non mais je rêve !**

Maman ramena Mary et proposa le peau-à-peau à Sam qui ne se fit pas prier. Je surpris de nouveau la sage-femme. Je reconnais qu'il y a de quoi avec deux beaux mecs pareils mais quand-même !

 **\- Non, mais ça va aller, oui ?! Maman, fais-la sortir sinon j' me lève !** Je me redressai un peu, assez pour qu'elle croit que j'allais vraiment le faire. L'intéressée me lança un regard assassin. **QUOI ?! Chasse gardée, c'est clair ?!** Enfin, elle sortit. **Non mais quel culot ! Elle les reluquait sans gêne, cette garce !**  
\- **Allez, Doudou, calme-toi, ta tension monte en flèche ! Elle ne reviendra pas, je crois qu'elle a bien compris le message...**

- **Y a intérêt que je ne la revois pas celle-la, sinon je réponds pas de mes actes !** Je ne le vis pas mais les garçons, qui étaient assis plus loin derrière moi, se regardèrent morts de rire suite à cet incident.

Tout à coup, je me sentis mal. Mauvais signe...  
- **Elle s'enfonce ! Chariot d'urgences, vite ! "**

Mon utérus venait de céder durant la délivrance. Je perdais beaucoup de sang. J'entendis vaguement les garçons s'inquiéter. Des paravents furent installés pour les couper de ce qu'il se passait au sud de mon corps. J'étais dans un état second, en partie inconsciente.

J'entendis **"2 culots de O positif ! Vite ! - On va la perdre !"**

Puis plus rien.

A suivre...

* * *

Et oui, je suis cruelle, je vous laisse sur un méééééééchant cliff !

Hé hé hé !

Si vous voulez la suite, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre :p :p :p

Allez, *bisous**coeurs*

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15** :

 _Voili voilou la vilaine avec la suite de l'histoire XD_

 _Petit chapitre mais il va encore y avoir du rebondissement, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! lol_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

Je savais que j'étais inconsciente. J'entendais des voix au loin, autour de moi. Un douce lumière blanche m'enveloppa et deux ailes noires apparurent.  
 **"Castiel ?**  
 **\- Oui, Tara.**  
 **\- Que fais-tu là ?**  
 **\- Je viens te sauver.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Tu es en train de mourir.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais que...**  
 **\- Tu as fait une hémorragie utérine engendrant un choc hypovolémique. Ils t'ont transfusée mais ça ne semble pas suffire.**  
 **\- Et mes enfants ?**  
 **\- Tara ? Je te dis que tu es en train de mourir...**  
 **\- Je m'en contrefiche ! Comment vont-ils ?**  
 **\- Ils vont parfaitement bien malgré leur naissance prématurée. Ils ont fait les testes de paternité pour occuper les garçons durant ton opération.**  
 **\- Qu'en est-il ?**  
\- **Superfécondité et hétéropaternité.**  
(oui, oui, ça existe en vrai. Voici le lien si ça vous intéresse : .fr/sante/grossesse/des-jumeaux-nes-de-peres-differents-est-ce-frequent_ )  
\- **Hein... que... quoi ?!**  
\- **Tu sais ce que ça signifie alors je vais t'annoncer que Dean est le père de John et donc Sam celui de Mary.**  
 **\- Oh Seigneur Dieu !** je me repris bien vite. **Pardon ! Ce n'était pas un blasphème !**  
 **\- Je le sais, car ta foi est pure et l'a toujours été malgré tout ce que tu as vécu.** me sourit-il.  
\- **J'étais si inquiète de savoir lequel serait lésé par-rapport à l'autre ! Et finalement,** je ris de joie, **je leur ai donné un enfant chacun ! C'est un miracle ! Je suis si heureuse, Cas !**  
 **\- Eux aussi ! Mais ils le seraient d'avantage si la mère de leurs enfants s'en sortait. Ils prient actuellement.**  
- **Dean aussi ?** il acquiesça. **Castiel... Je te demande pardon. Je sais que tu n'as fait que suivre les ordres. J'ai moi-même dû commettre des atrocités parce que j'avais des ordres suivre...**  
 **\- Nous le savons. Et le Paradis ne t'en veux pas. Sinon nous t'aurions laissée mourir en Irak. Mais ce n'était pas ton destin. Vous êtes les Elus, Tara. Ton destin était de les retrouver, de les garder unis, même si sur ce point ta réussite n'a pas été parfaite, et de leur offrir une famille. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tous les quatre.**  
 **\- Tu n'y serais pas un peu pour quelque chose dans cette superfécondité-hétéropaternité ?**  
 **\- Pas moi directement, mais le Paradis, oui. Moi, j'ai veillé sur toi et tes enfants.**  
 **\- Merci. Merci, Castiel. Pour tout.**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Vous êtes ma famille."**

Il toucha mon front et je m'éveillai dans un lit, dans une chambre.

* * *

Dean dormait à ma gauche, une main tenant la mienne, l'autre dans le berceau de John. Sam était également endormi, à ma droite, tenant lui aussi ma main et celle de Mary. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut.

 **"Ma puce ! Tu es réveillée ! Sam !**  
 **\- Tara ! Le ciel soit loué !** chacun se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre.  
- **Dean ! Sam ! Je vous aime tant !**  
Sam : **On a eu peur, on a failli te perdre !**  
Dean : **Que s'est-il passé ?**  
 **\- Castiel m'a sauvée.**  
D & S : **Castiel ?**  
 **\- Oui. On a beaucoup parlé. On a fait la paix et il m'a expliqué plein de choses ; dont l'hétéropaternité.** Leur annonçai-je, ravie. Chacun sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et cueillit son enfant pour le mettre dans mes bras. Heureusement, j'en ai deux !  
 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mes amours... J'ai cru ne pas vous revoir, mes trésors !**  
 **\- Je te présente John James Bobby WINCHESTER.** m'annonça son père en l'installant contre moi, dans le creux de mon bras gauche.  
 **\- Et voici Mary Kelly Suzan Ellen WINCHESTER.** aouta Sam en faisant de même de son côté. Je les embrassai. Tous les quatre.  
 **\- Je suis tellement soulagée, si vous saviez !**  
Sam : **Dans tous les cas, ils auraient été nos enfants, à tout les deux.** me dit-il les yeux humides.  
Dean : **Je suis surtout soulagé que tu sois saine et sauve.** Il m'embrassa sur le front puis s'arrêta au-dessus de John, renifla et dit : **Oh, toi, mon bonhomme, tu as besoin d'être changé !** Il prit notre fils et changea sa couche comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. **Je suis impressionnée !**  
 **\- On a eu droit aux cours particuliers quand tu étais en réa.** m'apprit Sam.  
 **\- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas l'autre garce qui vous reluquait qui vous a dispensé ces cours ?!** Repensant à ce passage en salle de naissance, ils se mirent à rire.  
 **\- Non, c'est moi !**  
 **\- Maman ?!**  
 **\- Tara, ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ?**  
 **\- Parfaitement bien. J'ai un bon ange sur l'épaule...** elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, l'air grave.  
 **\- Tara, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**  
 **\- Je t'écoute.**  
 **\- On a du te faire une hystérectomie. Je suis désolée.**  
 **\- Ah ! C'est que ça ? Tu m'as fait peur !** je les surpris tous.  
 **\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?**  
 **\- Maman, vu l'état dans lequel il était et comme il me faisait souffrir chaque moi, je ne suis pas fâchée d'en être enfin débarrassée. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais avoir d'autres enfants. J'ai quand-même 37 ans ! Sans compter que si c'était pour revivre une grossesse difficile comme celle-ci, non merci, je passe mon tour !**  
 **\- Et bien, je suis ravie que tu le prennes comme ça !**  
 **\- C'est le pied ! Plus de cycle, pas de ménopause ! Parfait !**  
 **\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça...** elle se mit à rire de bon coeur. Les garçon étaient embarrassés, derrière, et faisaient mine de mettre de l'ordre dans la chambre. **Tu devais rester au moins une semaine en observation mais avec ta guérison miracle... Tu vas rester encore ce soir et demain tu pourras sortir.**  
 **\- Formidable ! J'ai hâte de me remettre au sport. J'ai dû prendre au moins 20 kg avec tout ça !**  
 **\- Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas !**  
 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, Suzan, quand un ange intervient, on est comme neuf !** la rassura Dean.  
 **\- Très bien, très bien ! Mais vous resterez bien quelques jours chez moi quand-même ? Que je profite de mes petits-enfants...**  
 **\- Bien-sûr !** dit Sam. **Aussi longtemps que vous voudrez.**  
- **Parfait ! Je vais vous laisser alors, j'ai des courses à faire. C'est que ça se nourrit de grands gaillards comme vous !** Elle m'embrassa, embrassa les enfants puis les garçons. **A demain, les enfants**.  
- **A demain, Suzan. - Et merci.** répondirent-il. Ils se rassirent à leur place après avoir recouché les petits."

Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à dire sans savoir comment aborder le sujet.  
 **" On a, nous aussi, quelque chose à te dire.** commença Dean.  
\- **A te demander, serait plus exact.** corrigea Sam. Ils sortirent tout les deux une boîte de leur poche, qu'ils ouvrirent. Deux bagues ? _Hein ?_  
\- **Veux-tu nous épouser ?** demandèrent-ils, parfaitement synchrones. _Hein ?! Je rêve là !_  
- **T... tout les deux ?**  
- **Oui. - Tout les deux !** Castiel avait dû oublier un détail en me soignant !  
\- **Mais... je ne... vous... et puis tu... que... je ne...**  
 **\- Regarde, Sammy, pour une fois on a réussi à lui couper le sifflet !**  
\- **Je vois ça. C'est pas si souvent !** Ils souriaient, comme deux idiots.  
\- **Mais...** je soufflai un coup pour me remettre les idées en place ainsi que les mots qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. **Ca ne vous pose plus aucun problème ? Je veux dire...**  
Dean : **\- Ma puce, on a failli te perdre.**  
Sam : **On en a beaucoup parlé tout les deux.**  
Dean : **On est fous de toi, Tara.**  
Sam : **Et on préfère te partager que te perdre à nouveau. Si tu es d'accord, bien-sûr !**  
Dean : **\- J'ai été... dévasté... quand tu es partie. Et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'épancher sur mes sentiments alors ne me fais pas me répéter !**  
Sam : **Moi aussi, tu sais ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je t' harcelai d'appels ?**  
 **\- Donc on va faire ménage à trois ?**  
D & S : **Oui !**  
 **\- Sans jalousie ?**  
D & S : **Aucune.** Ils étaient parfaitement synchrones. _Ils avaient répété ou quoi ?!_  
Dean : **Ma puce, tu nous as donné une famille.**  
Sam : **Une vraie famille. A tout les deux. Je dirais même, à tous les trois.**  
\- **Mais nous l'avons toujours été, vous et moi. Même quand on l'avait oublié.** Je les étreignis à nouveau quand soudain, je me souvins de mon fameux rêve... _Comme si c'était le moment !_

Le rouge qui me montait aux joues piqua leur curiosité. **Si vous saviez le rêve que j'ai fait...**  
\- **Ah, ce fameux rêve...** s'exclama Dean avec un sourire canaille. _J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il en a deviné rapidement la teneur..._  
 **\- Heu... pour faire court... on faisait... l'amour... tous les trois !** Je virai au rouge cramoisi et me cachai le visage derrière mes mains, tant bien que mal, partagée entre la honte et l'envie de rire de gêne.  
\- **Je le savais !** **Tu me dois 50 dollars, Sam !** il se reprit et me dit d'un air comploteur : **Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra ça en temps et heure !** Il était mort de rire, déclenchant un fou-rire général. Une fois calmés, Sam reprit :  
\- **Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question !** Ils me tendirent de nouveau leurs bagues, de grands sourires idiots au visage.  
\- **Oui, j'accepte de vous épouser. Tout les deux !** leur dis-je en caressant leurs visages et en les embrassant l'un après l'autre. Le blond saisit ma main droite (la main de Sam) et y enfila sa bague en argent, celle qu'il avait porté durant plusieurs années. ((l'anneau qu'il porte durant les premières saisons. J'me suis acheté le même XD)) Le brun l'imita à la main gauche avec un anneau plus fin, en argent également, ressemblant un peu à celui de son frère."

Les petits se mirent à babiller comme pour exprimer leur accord.

Tous souriants, nous discutâmes joyeusement. Ils m'apprirent que c'était Maman qui leur avait suggéré cette idée de mariage double et l'existence d'une cérémonie alliant voodoo et hoodoo pour le réaliser.

Nous décidâmes que Castiel serait présent pour la bénédiction religieuse et le baptême des jumeaux.  
Dean sortit nous chercher de quoi manger et c'est avec bonheur que je dévorai mon burger au bacon et appréciai la bière, même si elle n'était pas fraîche, qui allait avec. Puis les enfants firent savoir qu'ils avaient faim également. Je ne pouvais les allaiter car lorsque j'étais en réa, j'avais été mise sous antibiotiques et eux, sous lait maternisé.

Chaque papa installa son enfant dans le creux de mes bras et lui donna le biberon avant de lui faire faire son rôt. Ces deux petits bouts nous firent bien rire en émettant des sons dignes de leurs parents !

Après une nuit à discuter, Mark vint me voir à 7h du matin. Il fut surpris que j'aille si bien mais connaissait l'existence de forces supérieures et des chasseurs... Il ne creusa donc pas d'avantage, comprenant que quelque chose ici avait agi sur moi. Ce qui le surpris le plus fut la disparition de mes cicatrices. J'avais seulement conservé celle sur mon ventre en souvenir de Raphaël.

Il m'autorisa donc à sortir. Maman avait apporté la nacelle double pour la route.  
 **"Tu n'as rien fait pour ta banquette arrière ?** demandai-je en apercevant les dégâts.  
 **\- Non, je préférai rester prêt de toi. Mais tu as bien dit que tu avais ce qu'il fallait ?**  
 **\- Oui, j' te montrerai ça au garage.**  
 **\- Tu veux pas le laisser ?** demanda Sam. **C'est un souvenir de plus dans cette voiture !** Je lui lançai un regard appuyé avec un sourire en coin que surprit son frère.  
\- **Ne me dites pas que c'est dans ma caisse que vous avez...** il souffla et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. **Laissez tomber ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir !"**

Montant dans Baby, la seule et unique, nous étions fiers de présenter nos enfants à cette merveilleuse voiture et vice versa. Nous étions heureux, tous les cinq et prîmes la route direction la maison de Maman.

A suivre...

* * *

*impatiente*

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)) vous ne vous y attendiez pas non plus au coup de la superfécondité-hétéropaternité ? hein ? hein ? *contente de son petit effet* XD XD

Mais que peut-il bien se passer encore ?

Vous le verrez bien dans le chapitre suivant :p

Allez, *bisous**coeurs*


	15. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16 :**

 _Coucou les copinous XD XD_

 _La barjot est de retour ! lol_

 _Pour le passage tant attendu, ou non si vous n'êtes pas pour (vous avez le droit) j'ai créé de toute pièce les parties de la cérémonie hoodoo et remanié légèrement certains passages. Vous comprendrez en lisant._

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et j'hésite à développer le lemon de fin de chapitre *réfléchit en se frottant le menton*_

 _En tout cas, si je développe le lemon il sera **très** **TRES TREEEES CITRONNE ET EXPLICITE !** Pas ou peu de "dirty talk". _

**_Vous êtes prévenus XD_**

 _Bref, vous verrez ça par vous-même en allant lire ;)_

 _ _On se retrouve en bas :p  
__

* * *

 _ **PENSEZ A VOUS PROTEGER,** le préservatif reste encore le meilleur moyen d'éviter les ennuis !_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** **:** Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas. (On va le savoir, je sais.)_

* * *

Maman préparait le déjeuner avec Sam. Je mis les petits au lit dans ma chambre et me rendis au garage avec Dean.  
 **"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pour que tu prennes tout ce temps à la réparer ?** me demanda-t-il à propos de ma caisse.  
- **En fait, le jour où je vous ai envoyé le premier sms, elle a été emboutie sur le parking. Et pas qu'un peu ! La portière passager ainsi que l'aile avant étaient dans un état pitoyable.**  
 **\- L'essieu a été touché ?**  
 **\- Non, ni la rotule ni la direction ni rien d'important. J'ai eu de la chance ! Je venais de me racheter un téléphone, j'ai dû me rendre au garage acheter et commander des pièces. J'étais dégoutée !**  
 **\- Tu m'étonnes ! Je peux ?**  
 **\- Je t'en prie. Je l'ai terminée le jour où vous êtes arrivés. (le 20 juin).** (3 jours avant aujourd'hui.)  
\- **Oui,** il rit. **Je me souviens de Led-Zepp à tout berzingue et de toi qui chantais à tue-tête ! On t'entendait jusque dans la rue !**  
 **\- C'est pas bien de se moquer !** je lui lançai une éponge à carrosserie qu'il rattrapa et me renvoya. Je la pris en pleine poire !  
 **\- T'as fait du bon boulot, tout est nickel.**  
 **\- Bien-sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tiens, les produits pour rénover le cuire.**  
\- **Garde-les à la main. C'est toi qui a pourri ma banquette, c'est toi qui va la rénover.**  
\- **Enfoiré !** je lui relançai l'éponge. Il contourna la voiture et me coursa dans tout le garage jusqu'à me coincer contre une armoire à outils.  
\- **Tu m'as tellement manquée, ma puce !** Il m'embrassa passionnément. **Je t'aime...** mon coeur rata un battement.  
\- **Je t'aime aussi, Dean. De tout mon coeur !** Je lui rendis son baiser. **Tu n'as vraiment aucun problème avec, ... tu sais... ?**  
 **\- Non, aucun. Si Sam venait dans ce garage pour te prendre dans ses bras et t'embrasser, là maintenant devant moi, ça ne me dérangerait vraiment pas.**  
 **\- C'est à dire que... j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, avec la façon dont tu l'as démoli quand...**  
 **\- Je sais, je sais. Et je lui ai présenté mes plus plates excuses quand j'ai... compris... que je t'avais repoussée et... qu'il était naturel que vous soyez tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et...** il me caressa tendrement la joue. **Je ne vous en voulais déjà plus quand Sam et moi nous sommes retrouvés en Oklahoma sur une affaire. Mais le pire a été... quand tu as failli mourir à la maternité ! Je l'ai vu pleurer, je me suis mis à pleurer et... les petits aussi s'y sont mis aussi, et on n'arrivait pas à les calmer... on était dévastés...**  
 **\- Mais Castiel m'a sauvée. Et je suis là maintenant.**  
 **\- Oui, Dieu merci !** nous interrompit justement le grand brun. **Désolé, je venais vous dire que le repas était prêt.**  
 **\- Aucun problème, Sammy.** Il me fit un baiser et s'en alla.  
\- **Dean ?** le retint son frère.  
\- **hmm ?**  
- **Merci. Pour ce que tu viens de dire**. Dean lui tapota l'épaule avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
- **Tara...**  
 **\- Hmm ?**  
 **\- Viens là.** Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. **Tu m'as tellement manquée, ma chérie !**  
\- **Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !** On s'embrassait d'un baiser brûlant, oubliant tout autour de nous l'espace d'un instant.  
- **Hmm, hmm ! A table vous deux, sinon Dean va tout dévorer !**  
 **\- Désolé, Suzan. Mon frère n'est vraiment pas sortable.**  
 **\- Il ne changera jamais !** ajoutai-je en riant."

On se fit un dernier baiser et rejoignîmes la table. Maman se leva pour aller nourrir les petits quand ils finirent savoir qu'eux aussi avaient faim et les ramena dans la salle à manger avec nous.  
Après le déjeuner les garçons s'installèrent au salon, chacun dans un fauteuil, son enfant dans les bras. Et tout ce petit monde s'endormit.

Ma mère et moi débarrassâmes la table en silence et bûmes le café, en les observant, attendries. J'étais au comble du bonheur ! Mes deux hommes et mes deux bébés miracles dormaient paisiblement.

Ce fut plus fort que moi : je les pris en photo.  
Je terminais de tricoter le col de mon pull quand Mary se mit à tortiller, réveillant son père. Je posai mon pull terminé et allai la prendre dans mes bras pour aller la changer. Peu après, John fit de même. Pas des jumeaux pour rien !

Nous passâmes quelques jours ainsi, comme une famille pratiquement normale. Nous dormions tous les trois dans mon lit, (un king size, heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas où Sam aurait mis ses grandes jambes !) les petits dans leur berceau. Chacun se levait la nuit pour s'occuper d'eux quand ils pleuraient.

* * *

Le quotidien était rythmé par les préparatifs du mariage et une remise en forme en douceur pour moi.

Cette fois, nous comptions le faire le plus vite possible avant que quoi que ce soit ne vienne perturber nos plans. Nous faisions les essayages. Ils avaient insisté pour que je porte une vraie belle robe, qu'ils ne virent pas avant la cérémonie et, eux, porteraient de superbes costumes, que je ne verrai pas avant non plus.

Toute la communauté et les amis se préparaient aux festivités, priant et pratiquant le hoodoo, pour nous porter chance et bénir notre union. Chacun préparait à manger et participait, comme il se doit dans la communauté créole.

Et le samedi tant attendu arriva. Maman géra les enfants tandis que je me rendis chez la maquilleuse, puis chez la manucure-pédicure, puis chez la coiffeuse et enfin à la boutique de robes de Sandy, la fille d'Anny. Elle me l'avait gardée au magasin pour s'assurer qu'aucun de mes fiancés ne pourrait la voir !

Ce fut Mark qui vint me chercher en voiture et me conduisit à l'église. J'y retrouvai Maman qui avait habillé Mary et John de leurs tenues de baptême que j'avais tricoté en coton fin. Ils étaient adorables mes petits anges !

C'était bientôt l'heure. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir quand je vis huit ombres autour de moi. Je reconnus sans peine ma mère, Kelly, mon père James à qui je ressemblais beaucoup, un jeune homme que je devinai être mon petit-frère Eric. Mais il y avait également Mary, John, Bobby, et enfin Ellen et Jo. Tous mes proches étaient là pour assister au mariage. Enfin, presque...

Quand Suzan entra, elle les vit également. Elle m'expliqua que c'était à cause des forces mystiques et spirituelles utilisées pour nous bénir et que les proches décédés apparaissaient toujours tout au long de la cérémonie. Kelly, Mary, Ellen et Jo étaient autour de la nacelle des jumeaux.  
John, James et Bobby, bras-dessus bras-dessous juste derrière. Eric était face à moi et tendait le bras vers moi comme pour me caresser le visage. Je fis mine de l'étreindre car, si je pouvais les voir, je ne pouvais pas les toucher.

Ce fut très émue et le coeur en fête que je rejoignis l'allée centrale que je parcouru au bras de Castiel pour rejoindre mes fiancés. Nos défunts parents me suivirent et vinrent se placer autour de nous, surprenant et émouvant les garçons, à leur tour.

Seigneur ! Comme ils étaient beaux ! En les apercevant, mon coeur eut un raté. Dean portait un superbe costume gris, avec une chemise blanche et un très joli noeud-papillon assortis. Le mouchoir de sa boutonnière était du même tissu couleur champagne que ma robe. Je n'avais pas voulu du banc traditionnel. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes lâchèrent nos parents et se posèrent sur moi. L'amour que j'y lus fit battre mon coeur à toute vitesse.

Sam était tout aussi beau, dans un costume anthracite, noeud assorti, boutonnière également aux couleurs de ma robe qui faisait ressortir les tâches dorées qui maculaient ses sublimes yeux bleu-verts, humides d'émotion due à nos proches. Quand ils se fixèrent sur moi avec tendresse, je me noyais dans cet océan d'amour et de tendresse.

Les cérémonies et célébrations voodoo et hoodoo eurent lieu en premier. C'était nécessaire. Chacun de nous dû se couper la main pour donner un peu de sang qui fut mélangé à des herbes et autres ingrédients peu engageants. Je ne décrirai pas tout car tout ça est un peu nébuleux, même pour moi qui connait cela depuis plus de dix ans. A l'issue, commença la cérémonie religieuse, réalisée par Castiel lui-même. Là aussi, je ne me souviens finalement que de ce qui nous intéresse le plus après les prières, le dialogue initial et l'invitation à l'échange des consentements.

 **"Moi, Dean WINCHESTER, je te reçois Tara Abigail CAMPBELL, comme épouse, et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et pour t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie.** Ce fut au tour de Sam.  
\- **Moi, Samuel Wiliam WINCHESTER, je te reçois Tara Abigail CAMPBELL, comme épouse et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et pour t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie.** Ce fut à moi. Je serrai leurs mains dans les miennes et les regardai à tour de rôle.  
- **Moi, Tara Abigail CAMPBELL, je VOUS reçois Dean et Samuel Wiliam WINCHESTER, comme époux et je** ** **VOUS** promets de ******VOUS** rester fidèle, dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et pour ******VOUS** aimer TOUT LES DEUX chaque jours de ma vie."**

Castiel prononça la bénédiction puis ce fut la remise des alliances. Il y eu la bénédiction nuptiale puis ils purent enfin "embrasser la mariée."  
Notre ange et ami prononça encore quelques mots.  
 **"Mes bien chers frères, nous venons d'assister ici à l'union de ces deux hommes et de cette femme. Un mariage comme celui-ci est une première mais il faut savoir que leurs liens, l'amour et le Destin qui les unissent sont uniques et ordonnés par Notre Père lui-même.**  
 **Dean, Sam, Tara, vous êtes mes frères, et mes amis. Ce fut un privilège pour moi de vous unir par les liens sacrés du mariage.**  
 **Ce que Dieu a uni, nul ne peut le séparer.**  
 **In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti**  
 **Amen.**  
\- **Amen.** répondit-on, tous les trois.  
\- **Amen.** Répondit toute l'assemblée."

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau puis le baptême commença, toujours orchestré par Castiel.

* * *

A la fin, nos parents prirent corps et purent venir nous étreindre et nous féliciter, une dernière fois.  
Ils nous dirent qu'ils étaient fiers de nous, des hommes et femme qu'on était devenus, heureux qu'on se soit mariés et nous félicitèrent d'avoir fait de si beaux enfants, sans doute promis à un grand avenir. Kelly et Mary remercièrent chaleureusement Suzan d'avoir pris soin de moi. Mon père m'étreignit à son tour en me disant que j'étais aussi belle que Maman quand il l'avait épousée. John et Bobby étreignirent les garçons puis moi, bien-sûr.

Puis, je ne compris pourquoi, nos proches se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers l'allée et s'écartèrent.  
Je n'en crus pas mes yeux !

 **" Maman...** entendis-je. Je sentis les larmes monter en un instant.  
\- **Raphaël ?** il acquiesça.  
 **\- Ce n'était pas moi, Maman... en Enfer... je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal !** Ce fut plus fort que moi, je courus vers mon fils pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il était vraiment le portrait craché de son père ! Avec mes yeux.  
\- **Je le sais, mon chéri ! Mon garçon... mon petit garçon...** Dean, sans voix, approcha timidement.  
- **Ra...** celui-ci me lâcha et sauta au cou de son père.  
\- **Papa** **!**  
 **\- Mon fils !** je les laissai faire connaissance un instant. Quand ils se regardaient, avant de serrer à nouveau, les mots étaient superflus.  
- **Viens, Maman ! Je veux vous serrer tout les deux tant que je le peux ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, je veux que vous le sachiez ! Je n'étais pas destiné à naître.** **Mais si cela s'était produit, je n'aurais pu vouloir d'autres parents que vous deux. Vous êtes des héros ! Ainsi que toi, mon oncle.** Il nous serra ainsi un moment puis se tourna vers Sam qu'il étreignit à son tour. Il se dirigea vers ses petits-frères avec un grand sourire. **Eux, en revanche, ont un grand destin. Veillez bien sur eux !** Il caressa tendrement leurs têtes et nous étreignit une dernière fois. **Je vous aime ! Tu es... magnifique, Maman !"**

Mary et Kelly se postèrent autour de lui. Il n'était plus seul, et elles s'occuperaient de lui. Nous pouvions être tranquilles à son sujet.

Puis ils perdirent corps et leurs âmes montèrent à nouveau au Ciel en un nuage de poussière éthérée. Nous pûmes encore entendre leurs voix nous dire qu'ils nous aimaient et qu'ils seraient toujours avec nous avant de disparaître pour de bon.  
Nous étions comblés de bonheur et les larmes aux yeux d'avoir pu échanger avec nos parents, Dean d'avoir pu voir et étreindre son fils ! Il ne l'avouera jamais mais les mots de Raphaël lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien, tout comme à moi.

Nous remettant de ce choc émotionnel, ce fut la sortie de l'église, les photos et enfin la fête.  
 **"Ouvrez le bal,** nous dis Sam, **vous auriez déjà dû vous marier deux fois."**  
Dean serra son frère dans ses bras. Je l'embrassai puis rejoignis mon mari blond sur la piste où "Nothing else matters" de Metallica commença. Cette chanson était parfaite car à cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Nous dansions, yeux dans les yeux, quand à la moitié de la chanson, sur le solo de guitare, il me fit une révérence et céda la place à son frère. Nous fîmes surpris mais très touchés par ce geste.  
Petit-à-petit tout le monde se mit à danser. Le champagne coula à flots.

Après le repas, ma mère de coeur vint nous voir.  
 **"A défaut de lune de miel je vous laisse la maison, et je garde mes petits-enfants. Filez ! Profitez-en ! "**  
Elle nous prit chacun dans ses bras. Nous embrassâmes nos enfants et nous nous rendîmes à la maison, dans l'Impala toute décorée de ruban et de fleurs, la rendant encore plus belle qu'elle n'était déjà.

* * *

Symboliquement, Dean me prit dans ses bras pour franchir le seuil de la maison et me confia à ceux de Sam pour passer celui de la chambre.

Une légère gène s'empara de moi : nous n'avions rien fait depuis nos retrouvailles et là, le rêve que j'avais fait allait se réaliser ! _OMC !_

Tout aussi empruntés que moi, l'aîné ouvrit la bouteille de champagne qui nous attendait dans son seau plein de glace, entourée de roses blanches. Le brun enleva sa veste et entreprit de défaire mon voile, prit dans ma coiffure, tenu par une myriade d'épingles. Son frère vint lui prêter main forte après nous avoir servi nos flûtes. Je les laissai faire en buvant la mienne. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants qui déballaient un très attendu cadeau de Noël.

Quant à moi, je prenais un malin plaisir à les perturber, en défaisant leurs noeud-pap, puis en dégrafant les boutons de leurs chemises dans lesquelles je glissai mes mains, caressant les muscles de leurs corps.

Enfin, ils réussirent à enlever ce fichu voile !

L'un s'attaqua à mon chignon de tresses et l'autre aux agrafes du bustier de ma robe. Entre temps, j'avais enlevé mes hauts talons et défis leurs chemises de leurs pantalons à pinces avant de leur enlever lentement.

N'y tenant plus, Sam, fou de désir, m'embrassa passionnément tandis que Dean terminait de se battre avec les agrafes, résistant fortement à la tentation de les arracher, et fit glisser ma robe jusqu'au sol.

Leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller devant mon ensemble de lingerie, composé d'un bustier de dentelle, d'un porte-jartelle, d'un shorty assortis et de jolis bas en résille fine, le tout d'un blanc immaculé (il fallait bien apporter un peu de pureté dans tout ça, quand-même, lol), avec quelques notes de bordeau pour les petits noeuds de satin.

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Ils me prirent en sandwich entre leurs corps chauds et musclés, Dean saisissant mes hanches pour me coller dos contre lui et m'embrasser dans le cou, Sam continuant de m'embrasser, descendant lentement, traçant un sillon de sa langue jusqu'à ma poitrine toujours dans sa prison de dentelle. Son frère me fit alors tourner la tête pour m'embrasser à son tour, presque pudiquement d'abord, en retraçant les contours de mes lèvres du bout de sa langue, la glisser tendrement à l'intérieur, me caresser le palais avant de rejoindre la mienne qui ne demandait que cela dans un balai effréné, et commença à délacer mon corset. Pour ma part, je glissai la main droite entre nos corps pour le caresser, arrivant bien vite sous la ceinture mais toujours au-dessus du tissu pour le moment, la main gauche griffant le dos de celui qui venait de dénuder mes seins pour en gober les pointes. Dean passa sur le côté pour quémander sa part, son frère remontant le long de mon cou pour venir saisir entre ses dents le lobe de mon oreille.

Je défis leurs ceinture l'une après l'autre, immisçant mes mains dessous, contre leurs peaux couvertes de chair de poule. De très appétissantes bosses m'attendaient et ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

Je fis alors glisser les pantalons au bas de leurs hanches, et ils finirent leur course tout seul jusqu'à leurs chevilles. J'entrepris alors de libérer leurs virilités, me mordant la lèvre de gourmandise anticipée, puis les saisis avant d'entamer de lents va-et-viens. Ils fermèrent les yeux de plaisir et d'excitation. Me baissant entre mes deux époux, je fis courir ma langue sur l'une puis sur l'autre, avant de les prendre en bouche délicatement chacune son tour.

Chacun me massait une épaule tout en grognant ou gémissant de plaisir. Je pris tout mon temps, les sentant gonfler un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis, les sentant monter rapidement, je calmai le jeu et me relevai afin de reprendre leurs bouches d'assaut avidement, en m'accrochant à leurs nuques.

Je les entraînais vers le lit pour plus de confort et là, j'étais face à deux prédateurs aux yeux affamés, noircis par le désir. A leur tour de jouer avec leur proie !

Je les aurais pensé plus timides en présence de l'autre. Visiblement, j'avais tord. Et je n'allais certes pas me plaindre qu'ils soient aussi joueurs ensemble que seuls.

J'avais deux félins devant moi. Si je n'avais été moi, j'aurais pris peur ! Sam se glissa derrière moi pour fini de délacer mon corset qu'il m'enleva en un geste souple et fluide alors que Dean m'allongeait à moitié sous son frère, toujours à genoux sur le lit. Tout deux se mirent à parcourir mon corps de baisers, me mordillèrent avant d'apaiser d'un coup de langue. Le brun sur mon buste, le blond descendant dangereusement. Dean reculait tout en picorant la peau sensible de mon flanc, de mon bas-ventre, pour se retrouver entre mes jambes, à caresser de manière appuyée l'intérieur de mes cuisses et d'y butiner à nouveau jusqu'au creux de l'aine. Sam avait fait miroir à son aîné, reculant pour redescendre jusqu'à mon visage, chatouillant doucement ma peau de ses cheveux.

Le prenant de cours, et tentant surtout de conserver un peu de self-contrôle avant de ne plus répondre de moi sous leurs mains expertes, je tournai la tête vers le cadet et rencontrai son sexe qui semblait au supplice, violemment rouge et gonflé. Alors, sans prévenir, je le saisis et le pris à nouveau en bouche. Il émit un gémissement indécent qui m'électrisa d'avantage. Dean, au même moment, glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres ruisselantes après m'avoir enlevé le dernier morceau de tissu qui le séparait de sa gourmandise. J'en gémis si fort que cela se répercuta dans les chairs de Sam qui en eut un sursaut et gronda. Il me malaxait les seins, l'un après l'autre d'une main, l'autre dans mes cheveux pour avoir une prise.

Toute aux soins que je lui prodiguais, je ne les vis pas se lancer dans une partie de "pierre-feuille-ciseaux", comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une décision à prendre. Comme toujours, ce fut Sam qui gagna et, s'installant face à moi, il m'attira à lui, me saisit par les hanches et m'empala sur son membre, pas brutalement mais fermement, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir qui trouva écho rapidement car les deux frères se mirent à gronder d'une manière extrêmement indécente.

Dean reprit possession de ma bouche en y glissant sa langue de façon terriblement érotique. Alors que je portais une main à son sexe aussi furieusement rouge et gonflé que celui de son frère un peu plus tôt, Sam me fit justement me pencher vers lui pour que je le suce à nouveau. Et je ne me fis pas prier !

Dean rugit presque lorsqu'il sentit ma bouche brûlante autour de sa chair palpitante. La tête en arrière, une main dans mes cheveux à son tour, il m'imposa le rythme qu'il aimait. De mon autre main j'avais crocheté la nuque de son frère qui m'attira de nouveau à lui pour m'emporter dans un baiser dévastateur, tout en maîtrisant toujours le mouvement de mes hanches sur lui, allant à la rencontre des siennes. L'aîné se redressa un peu et me caressa le dos d'une main, les fesses de l'autre, qu'il ne manqua pas de claquer car il savait que ça me rendait folle.

Il profita que j'avais la bouche ouverte pour y glisser deux doigts avec lesquels je fis jouer ma langue, les enduisant de salive, en le fixant du regard. De son autre main il me redressa le visage et m'embrassa de nouveau, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure avant de me guider vers la bouche de Sam qui n'attendait que ça. Passant derrière moi, glissant un bras contre mon corps pour venir se saisir d'un sein, je sentis son autre main effleurer la peau de mes reins et ses doigts trempés se mettre à travailler le muscle de mon anneau, lentement. Je sentais son membre contre mes fesses, à chaque mouvement de son frère dont le souffle se raccourcissait. Celui-ci comprit vite, me serra contre lui et ralentit ses mouvements, laissant toute latitude à son frère.

Quand Dean estima que j'étais prête à le recevoir, il me gratifia d'un généreux coup de langue au même endroit puis se remonta de nouveau vers moi, immisçant délicatement son gland à l'intérieur.

Une série de gémissements m'échappa pendant la manoeuvre. Dean continua sans s'arrêter, toujours aussi délicatement, car il se savait gonflé à l'extrême et ne voulait pas me faire mal.

A son souffle dans ma nuque, je devinais que ce moment devait être à la fois délicieux et terrible. Délicieux de par les sensations ressenties, mais aussi terrible car probablement TRES désireux de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup. Je me résolus alors à l'aider en reculant d'un coup à sa rencontre, achevant de la faire entrer en moi par ce mouvement, butant contre sa peau. J'en eux confirmation au cri d'extase qu'il poussa immédiatement, dans lequel je le rejoignis, remplie par mes deux époux, Sam, aux portes de l'orgasme, un peu plus poussé par les contractions de mes muscles dues à la présence de son frère, presque contre sa propre peau, tout deux juste séparés par une fine paroi de mon corps.

Lorsque chacun reprit suffisamment ses esprits, j'initiai le mouvement. Sam reprit les siens tandis que Dean entamait ses va-et-viens entre mes reins, menant finalement la danse du trio. Et ce fut une explosion de sensations pour chacun d'entre nous. En quelques instants, ce fut comme dans mon fameux rêve, nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Ils commencèrent à perdre pied l'un comme l'autre. Je les sentis de mettre à trembler doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Haletant, Dean atteint l'apogée du plaisir le premier en criant mon nom, un bras puissamment enroulé autour de moi, parcourue de tremblements, me le faisant atteindre dans la foulée dans un long gémissement incontrôlé, suivie immédiatement de Sam qui succomba aux contractions musculaires de ma chaire autour de la sienne, et dont la prise de resserra autour de mes hanches, criant à son tour.

Emportée que j'étais dans les spasmes de leurs corps, mon propre souffle coupé, le coeur fou, nos membres emmêlés et en sueur, l'orgasme fut des plus intenses ! Multiplié par trois.

Nous restâmes affalés les uns sur les autres un moment, le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

 **(^^)(^^)(^^)**

Nos respirations calmées, chacun bascula sur le côté tout en gardant un bras autour de ma taille, et moi un bras autour de chacune des leurs.  
En temps normal je me serai levée pour aller me rafraîchir mais j'étais trop bien, là, dans les bras de mes deux maris.

A suivre...

* * *

Voili voilà voilouuuu !

Je préviens, niveau lemon, là, je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux ! En toute modestie, hein !

A chaque fois que je l'ai réécrit et retapé je l'ai un peu modifié pour qu'enfin je l'estime parfait (selon moi !) cela n'engage que MOI XD

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

*bisous**coeurs*


	16. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17 :**

 _Coucou les gens ! Ca va t'y ?_

 _Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Allez ! C'est parti !_

 _Bon, celui-ci est un peu plus court, à nouveau, mais c'était difficile de faire autrement._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (je précise quand-même, on sait jamais. lol)

* * *

Au matin, je me réveillai la première. Je profitai un moment encore de cette sensation de bien-être que je ressentais. Emmêlée dans leurs bras, les deux hommes de ma vie, le moment était absolument parfait. Nous étions mariés ! Tous les trois ! Qui l'eut cru ?!

Sam bougea dans son sommeil, libérant mes jambes prises dans les siennes. Le bras de Dean était encore autour de mes hanches. Je me remis sur le dos, ce qui le fit se retourner à son tour et me libérer également.  
Je me levai, résistai l'envie de les embrasser pour ne pas les réveiller et pris une chemise qui traînait toujours au sol. Après un passage à la salle de bains, je me rendis dans la cuisine, toujours aussi peu vêtue.

Je mis la cafetière en route et les toasts dans le grill-pain. J'allumais la radio en sourdine et farfouillais dans les placards après les bols, verres et assiettes en dansant sur "It's my life" de Bon Jovi. Je fis des oeufs brouillés et du bacon en quantité ainsi qu'un plein blender de smoothie. Je garnissais les assiettes, toujours en dansant, quand je les vis tout deux appuyés au chambranle de la porte, tout sourires. Continuant à tortiller du popotin, j'allais déposer la poêle dans l'évier avant d'aller les embrasser.

 **"Bonjour, vous !** leur adressai-je en m'approchant.  
\- **Bonjour, madame WINCHESTER !** dirent-ils d'un même ensemble. Je me rendis dans les bras de Dean tout en passant un bras autour du cou de Sam. Le premier m'embrassa puis alla se mettre à table. **Je vous ai préparé le petit-déj.** dis-je en embrassant Sam à son tour.  
\- **Oui, on a senti.** se moqua gentillement celui-ci.  
\- **Ch'est che qui nous ja réveillés !** m'informa l'autre, la bouche déjà pleine.  
\- **La bonne odeur du bacon, j'imagine...** ajoutai-je.  
\- **Et du café frais ! Oh du smoothie ?! Merci ma chérie !**  
\- **Servez-vous tant que c'est chaud !** leur dis-je en apportant les toasts."

En passant derrière lui, je taquinai le blond aux yeux verts qui m'attira sur ses genoux. Il me donna un morceau de bacon entre ses dents et m'embrassa. Je restai un moment dans ses bras, tête posée sur son épaule.

 **"Vous avez bien dormi ?** leur demandai-je, un sourire en coin.  
\- **Comme un bébé !** répondit Dean.  
\- **A merveilles !** répondit Sammy. **Et toi ?** demanda-t-il en me tendant le bras. Dean me fit un baiser et me relâcha pour me laisser aller dans les bras de son frère.  
\- **Très, très très bien ! Je n'ai jamais si bien dormi !** lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant.  
 **\- Ca veut dire que la performance a été à la hauteur de ton fameux rêve ?** demanda l'autre, malicieux.  
\- **Vous n'avez pas idée ! On remet ça quand vous voulez...** Dean failli s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café. **"**

Nous terminâmes de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, passant une journée tout à fait normale. Sam était sur son ordi, Dean nettoyait les armes et moi je rangeais les affaires des bébés et les miennes.  
Mais quelque chose me dérangea dans l'après-midi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'étais sans cesse en mouvement, j'avais déjà tout rangé, nettoyé et vérifié trois fois mais je ne tenais pas en place.

Mes deux époux s'en rendirent compte et se regardaient d'un air de dire **"Qui s'y colle ?"** Il jouèrent à "pierre-papier-ciseaux". Pour une fois, Sam perdit. Il ferma son PC et vint à moi.  
 **"Hey ? Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  
- **Rien, pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Arrête, tu tournes en rond comme un lion en cage !** lâcha Dean, malgré lui.  
\- **Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas mais... je sais pas quoi ! J'ai la sensation qu'un truc va nous tomber dessus et j'aime pas ça !**  
 **\- Avant tu aurais fait des séries de pompes-abdos pour te défouler. Pas du ménage !**  
 **\- Dean, tu nous aides pas, là !** intervint son frère.  
\- **Il a raison. J'ai quand-même passé huit mois sans rien faire ! Il va falloir que je reprenne en main avant de devenir un vrai boudin et d'être incapable de bosser convenablement !**  
 **\- On s'en occupera en temps voulu. Essaie de te étendre, tu veux ?** me dit Sam en me massant les épaules. Je me laissai aller un instant contre lui, profitant du moment.  
\- **Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mères et de petits ?**  
 **\- Je... non. NON !** je me ruai sur mon téléphone portable. **Et c'est CA qui est étrange !** je consultai l'écran, les derniers appels, la messagerie, les textos et mêmes les mails. **Rien !** J'essayai de l'appeler tout en allant dans la cuisine chercher le répertoire qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir du buffet.  
\- **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** demanda Sam, gagné par mon inquiétude.  
 **\- Son répertoire.**  
 **\- Son répertoire ? Ca existe encore, ça ? - Dean !**  
\- **Elle y note toutes les adresse et tous les numéros de ses amis et connaissances. Elle répond pas !**  
 **\- Elle est peut-être juste occupée avec les jumeaux !** tenta de se convaincre Dean, sans succès.  
\- **Je vois à ta tête que tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu viens de dire !** Enfin, je trouvai la page. **Voilà ! Anny. Sam, appelle le fixe ! Dean, le portable ! Je continue sur celui de ma mère !"**

* * *

Rien. Personne ne répondait et eux aussi commençaient à s'inquiéter. Plus jeune, j'avais déjà eu de forts pressentiments comme celui-là qui s'étaient avérés exacts. Comme à la mort de mes parents par-exemple. Ils me prenaient donc au sérieux quand j'insistais.

Tout fut prêt en 5 minutes. Je pris le volant de ma Beauté et me rendis chez Anny, à l'autre bout de la rue. Les garçons se garèrent derrière moi et me suivirent.  
Au premier abord, tout semblait normal et calme. Un peu trop, justement !On aurait dû entendre des pleurs de bébé ou des babillements par la fenêtre entrouverte et les femmes discuter. Mais là, rien. Absolument rien !

Je franchis le portail et passai par-derrière. Je me sentis me décomposer : il y avait un trou énorme à la place de la porte. Les garçons me rejoignirent et constatèrent les dégâts.

Sans réfléchir, je pris les devants, traversai la cuisine, ravagée mais vide, le salon, où Anny était étendue dans une marre de sang et de souffre. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre ! Je crus défaillir quand dans le couloir je vis un bonnet de bébé au sol. _Mes bébés !_ J'étais essoufflée, je n'entendais rien d'autre que les assourdissants battements de mon coeur à mes oreilles et mes halètements.

Lentement, j'avançai vers la dernière chambre.  
Quand j'entrai, mes jambes me lâchèrent : Suzan, ma mère, était au sol, baignant dans son sang les yeux grands ouverts, la nacelle des mes enfants, renversée et vide !  
 **"Tara, que... Nom de Dieu !...** laissa échapper Dean.  
\- **Oh mon Dieu, NON !** s'écria Sam, en entrant à son tour. Nous nous regardâmes désemparés. Je m'approchai du corps de ma mère et lui fermai les yeux. Je vis Dean se baisser et ramasser le doudou qu'il avait offert à John l'avant veille du mariage. Une larme lui échappa. Il prit sa tête des mauvais jours avant de sortir en trombes.  
\- J **e... je suis désolé pour ta mère...** me dit Sam en voulant m'étreindre.  
\- **Récupère ce que tu peux.** lui dis-je en me relevant, esquivant son étreinte. **Je vais chercher des draps."**

Je récupérai l'amulette qu'elle portait toujours au cou avant d'enrouler son corps dans un drap. Nous descendîmes et fîmes de même avec celui d'Anny. J'allai chercher ma voiture pour la mettre dans l'allée afin de charger les corps discrètement quand j'entendis Dean discuter avec quelqu'un. C'était un homme, tout de noir vêtu.

 **" Mon coeur ? Qui est-ce ?**  
 **\- Crowley.** ((En version française, Crowley ne les appelle pas Moose et Squirel mais respectivement Baloo et Mowgli. J'utilise donc le reste du Livre de la Jungle pour rester cohérente)).  
\- **Mais qui avons-nous là ? Mowgli, tu me fais des cachotteries ! Je me présente : Crowley, Roi de l'Enfer. Précédemment Roi des démons des croisements. Nous sommes...**  
 **\- Vous êtes un démon ! Celui qui a ressuscité Dean en démon il y a peu, pour s'amuser !** le coupai-je, en colère.  
\- **Oh, tu lui as parlé de moi ?** Sam nous rejoignit.  
\- **Crowley ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**  
 **\- Ah, Baloo ! Baloo... Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Ton incorrigible frangin m'a appelé et allait probablement me demander quelque-chose quand cette charmante créature nous a interrompu. Peut-être pourras-tu me la présenter, toi ? Tu as toujours été le plus civilisé des deux !**  
- **C'est ma femme !** lâcha-t-il.  
\- **Et la mienne !** ajouta le premier.  
\- **Alors, c'est vrai ?!** demanda-t-il, intéressé.  
\- **Je m'appelle Tara, et oui, je suis mariée à ces deux hommes extraordinaires ! Maintenant, si ces brèves présentations vous suffisent vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce que vous savez sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici et OU SONT MES ENFANTS !**  
 **\- Hey là ! Du calme, ma jolie ! J'ignore tout de ce qu'il s'est passé ici et... comment ça, des enfants ?** Il commençait à m'énerver, ce démon inutile ! Je saisis mon semi-automatique chargé de balles gravées de pièges à démons et le menaçai.  
- **Tu vas arrêter ces conneries tout de suite ! DIS-NOUS CE QUE TU SAIS OU J'TE REFAIS UNE BOUTONNIERE !**  
 **\- J'apprécie moyennement les menaces !** changea-t-il de ton.  
\- **Et moi je n'apprécie pas DU TOUT QU'ON ME POURRISSE MES NOCES EN TUANT MA MERE ET EN ENLEVANT NOS ENFANTS ! J'EXIGE DE SAVOIR QUI, OU, ET POURQUOI ?!** les garçons se rapprochèrent de moi.  
\- **Je n'ai pas l'emploi du temps de tous les démons et je ne peux être tenu responsable de leurs actes !**  
\- **Pourtant, tu es le Roi de l'Enfer !** insistai-je.  
- **Il a perdu de sa superbe quand Lucifer a repris momentanément sa place.** m'expliqua le plus grand des mes époux.  
\- **Oh ? ... Donc, il ne sert à rien !** et je lui tirai une balle en plein coeur.  
\- **Tara... Tara, Tara ! Tu sais bien que ça ne me tuera pas ! ...**  
 **\- Non. Mais ça te paralysera !** l'informa le blond, passablement énervé. Le démon eut l'air surpris mais il était bel et bien complètement paralysé !  
\- **Ecoute-moi bien, Shere Khan : nos enfants ont disparu, ma mère de coeur a été ass... a été assassinée !** parvins-je difficilement à articuler. **Je te laisse deux jours pour mener ta petite enquête et nous apporter une piste probante. Suis-je claire ?**  
 **\- Et si... j'échoue ?**  
 **\- Je te tire une nouvelle balle en pleine tête. Mais avec un certain Colt. Que tu connais bien, je crois ?**  
 **\- Vous ne l'avez plus depuis longtemps...**  
 **\- Tu parierais ta vie là-dessus ?**  
 **\- Fais gaffe, Fergus, elle est très joueuse !** le prévint Dean, tout aussi joueur que moi.  
\- **Votre vie intime ne m'intéresse pas !** Il faudrait peut-être m'enlever celle-ci si vous voulez que je fasse quoi que ce soit... Je le laissai poireauter un moment et finis par aller dans mon coffre chercher un outil de ma fabrication et l'utilisai sans préavis pour extraire la balle.  
- **Merci beaucoup, Bagheera !** et il disparut. **"**

* * *

Je repris ma tâche où je l'avais laissée. Nous nous rendîmes en forêt pour la crémation des corps. Avant d'enflammer le bûcher, je coupai la longue tresse qui m'arrivait jusqu'à la taille à hauteur d'épaule, qu'elle ne coifferait plus jamais, et la posai sur son corps que je regardais se consumer avec la même fascination morbide que Dean. Je ne versai pas une larme, trop en rage pour me laisser aller.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison afin de prendre un peu de repos. Mais sans succès.  
J'étais passée en mode automatique : je faisais les choses machinalement, sans réfléchir, sans sourire et surtout, sans musique ! Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas agi de la sorte.

Je commençais par terminer de regrouper et ranger mes affaires que j'avais un peu chamboulées en cherchant le répertoire, puis j'allais dans la chambre de Maman, sans broncher, où je me mis à trier ses affaires, maintenant que notre séjour allait devoir s'écourter.

J'y passais la nuit. Les garçons vinrent me voir plusieurs fois, soit pour me proposer de l'aide soit me demander si j'avais faim ou juste si j'allais bien. Dire que j'allais bien eut été mentir mais j'allais. Je faisais ce qui devait être fait. Point.

Au matin, je les trouvais endormis au salon, l'un sur le canapé, l'autre dans un fauteuil. Je fis du café frais et un copieux petit-déjeuner, auquel je ne touchai pas du tout si ce n'est le café, afin de vider le réfrigérateur et préparai ensuite les boîtes pour tout emporter. Tandis qu'ils déjeunaient, j'appelai quelques connaissances dont des brocanteurs et des déménageurs afin qu'ils viennent vider la maison. Je décidai de ne rien conserver.

Suzan m'avait inscrite sur son testament comme unique héritière mais, entre temps, j'étais officiellement morte aux yeux du gouvernement. Je ne pouvais donc garder la maison ni rien de ce qui se trouvait dedans.  
Tout partit dans la journée. Le soir-même, je tournai la clé dans la serrure pour la dernière fois et nous prîmes la route pour le bunker. Sam monta avec moi car il était inquiet, comme je n'avais pas dormi depuis bientôt deux jours.

Il voulu allumer le poste comme il savait très bien que je vis pas sans musique d'ordinaire mais là, je l'éteignis immédiatement.  
 **"Pas de musique ?** demanda-t-il, surpris.  
\- **Non, merci !** répondis-je, presque sèchement. **Je... Pardon, Sam. Je ne voulais pas être aussi cassante.**  
\- **C'est rien.** moment de silence. **Tu... tu ne veux pas écouter Rammstein pour te défouler ? Je dirai rien si tu veux mettre le son à fond...**  
 **\- J'AI DIT NON !** nouveau moment de silence particulièrement pesant.  
\- **Veux-tu que je conduise ?**  
 **\- Pas encore. J'ai besoin de rouler. Y a que ça qui m'aide.**  
 **\- Je comprends. Besoin de vitesse ?** j'acquiesçai. **Fais-toi plaisir ! Je lui envoie un texto pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris.**  
 **\- Je doute qu'il le soit.** Et j'accélérai."

C'est vrai que la musique me manquait mais là, je n'avais pas envie. La seule musique qui me faisait du bien était celle du moteur de ma caisse. Une heure plus tard, bien que toujours tenue par les nerfs, je sentais mes réflexes devenir moins bons. Je ralentis. Et puis, j'avais besoin d'une pause naturelle...

Je les trouvais à discuter quand je revins à la voiture. Dean m'offrit une bière fraîche que je bus en m'asseyant sur le siège passager de Baby. Je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais eux, oui.  
" **Pas de motel à proximité et encore un bon 200 bornes à faire !** dit le cadet à son frère.  
\- **Tu te sens de conduire ?** lui demanda celui-ci.  
\- **Ce serait pas la première fois...**  
 **\- On va l'installer un peu mieux d'abord.** Ils me couchèrent le plus délicatement possible sur la banquette arrière. L'aîné mit sa veste en boule sous ma tête et Sam étala la sienne sur moi. Même en dormant, je sentais leurs parfums. Cela m'apaisait.  
\- **T'aurais vu la tête de tueuse qu'elle avait !**  
 **\- T'avais raison, au resto, à Sioux Falls, elle est encore plus flippante adulte qu'ado !**  
 **\- Avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé...** soupira Sam.  
 **\- Je pense que ce n'était qu'un aperçu de son côté obscur...**  
 **\- Qui n'en a pas ?! Au fait, évite la musique. Elle a elle-même coupé le poste tout à l'heure !**  
 **\- Sérieux ? Elle ? Elle a coupé le poste ?**  
 **\- Oui, sérieux !"**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Voilà, alors ? Pas cool ce chapitre, hein ?_

 _Allez, bref ! La suite au prochain épisode ? ;) :p_

 _*bisous**coeurs*_


	17. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18 : **

_Coucou les coupins !_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pas très long, à nouveau._

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas !_

* * *

Aux premières lueurs du jour nous arrivâmes à Lebanon, Kansas. Les Chevy jumelles WINCHESTER au garage, nous ne prîmes que le minimum et ne rangerions le reste que plus tard.  
J'allais prendre une bonne douche puis voulu aller me coucher mais je ne voulais pas dormir seule. Dean ronflait déjà sur son lit tout habillé et Sam, étonnement, prenait un verre. J'en pris un avec lui.

 **"Sam, chéri ? Je suis désolé pour l'ambiance congélateur tout à l'heure.** Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans les lui fis part de mon ressenti.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai dormir seule après tout ça ? Et je suis sûr que Dean non plus. Et puis, pourquoi le ferions-nous ? J' te rappelle que nous sommes mariés maintenant.** je lui souris, c'était vrai. Puis repensant à dean :  
 **\- Tu parles ! Il est tombé comme une masse sur son lit, tout habillé et il ronfle déjà !** ça nous fit rire un instant.  
- **Je vais prendre une douche. Va le réveiller, qu'on aille se coucher tous les trois.**  
 **\- Et s'il ne bouge pas ?**  
 **\- On squattera son lit !** il me fit un baiser. **A tout de suite."**

J'essayais de le réveiller mais je n'obtins qu'un grognement agacé et un changement de position qui me firent me coller alors contre lui, attendant Sam qui nous rejoignit rapidement. Là, en sécurité entre mes deux hommes, je m'endormis, à peu près paisiblement.  
A mon réveil les garçons étaient déjà en route. Sam devant son ordi buvant un café frais et Dean terminant d'enfiler son t-shirt. Après les avoir tout deux embrassés, pour ma part, je me mis à la recherche d'ouvrages traitant d'enlèvements d'enfants par les démons et tout ce qui s'en approchait. Mais au bout d'une heure de silence ambiant je me sentis oppressée et eus besoin de prendre l'air. Je me rendis ensuite à la salle de sport faire une séance de cardio puis mes habituelles exercices, bien qu'en moindre quantité, et qui m'épuisèrent rapidement. Dans mes oreilles, System of a Down, Slipknot et Rammstein. _J'en avais besoin !_

Une part de moi restait imprégnée de noirceur, de désir de vengeance et de haine. Seuls ces groupes étaient assez violents pour apaiser cette noirceur, de plus en plus envahissante.

Je pris une bonne douche et retournai à ma lecture. Mais une fois de plus, rapidement je n'arrivai plus à lire. Sur mon bloc-note je dessinais une silhouette de femme, de dos, un énorme pentacle en flammes entre les omoplates, le prénom Raphaël en caractères gothiques au-dessus, John en calligraphié à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras gauche et Mary en romantique à l'intérieur du droit.  
Je terminai la tresse à peine plus basse que l'épaule quand ils me firent sursauter. Il était l'heure d'invoquer ce cher Crowley pour voir ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Je vérifiai rapidement mon arme et les suivis dans la fameuse pièce où se trouvait le piège à démons. Au milieu, un récipient dans lequel se trouvaient tout un tas de trucs dont plusieurs allumettes.

 **"A toi l'honneur !** me dit Dean en me tendant la boîte d'allumettes. J'en craquai une et il apparut.  
- **Le livre de la jungle au complet ? Ah, mais non ! Où est donc ce cher King Louis ? Ou devrais-je dire l'Agent Beyoncé ?** Ca y était, il m'énervait déjà !  
\- **Tu as dix secondes pour te mettre à table avant que je te transforme en passoire !**  
 **\- Toujours aussi aimable !...**  
 **\- 10 !**  
 **\- A vrai dire, deux jours, ça fait court pour trouver ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste...**  
 **\- 9 !**  
 **\- Tu crois vraiment que les démons répondent aux questions juste parce que tu les leur poses ?**  
 **\- 8 !**  
 **\- Elle est sérieuse, là ?**  
 **\- 7 !**  
 **\- Oh oui ! - Très !** lui répondirent mes deux maris.  
\- **Mais je n'ai qu'à peine l'ébauche d'un potentiel début de piste !**  
 **\- 6 !**  
 **\- Ce n'étaient que des bruits de couloirs !**  
 **\- 5 !**  
 **\- Je n'ai même pas pu finir de remonter jusqu'à la source...**  
 **\- Quelle source ?**  
 **\- Ah, enfin ! tu te décides à...**  
 **\- 4 !**  
 **\- Tu vas quand-même pas faire ça !**  
 **\- 3 !** je chargeai mon arme.  
- **T'as failli dire quelque chose, après 5.** l'interrogea Dean.  
- **Les gars ?! Allez quoi... Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé...**  
 **\- 2 !**  
 **\- Bagheera ?! On se connaît à peine...**  
 **\- 1 !**  
 **\- Ok ! Vas-y ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas la Colt !**  
 **\- 0 !** Et je lui tirai une balle dans la tête. **Déchet inutile !** Je me tournai vers les garçons. **Quoi ?!**  
\- **Rien !** répondirent-ils de façon entendue.  
\- **Je vous le laisse. J'ai besoin de me défouler ! Encore !"**

Si je restai dans cette pièce j'allai en faire de la chaire à pâté. Cette partie de moi qui avait torturé par le passé avait subitement très envie de reprendre du service !  
Je me défoulai sur le vélo elliptique, musique... enfin musique, du bruit à fond dans les oreilles. Je serai sourde quand je serai vieille ! _Si je vis jusque là !_

J'ignorai que Dean avait été pris de la même envie de torture, pas du tout retenu par son frère et qu'ils l'avaient déjà bien amoché, ensemble.  
 **"Très bien !** sourit Dean. **Si tu m'y forces...**  
\- **Que comptes-tu faire ?** lui demanda Sam, fortement agacé de ne rien obtenir de ce foutu démon des croisements de merde ! (citation s06Xe07 : "Entretien avec un vampire")  
\- **Tu devrais la rejoindre et... la détendre...** lui répondit son frère avec un clin d'oeil, **tu ne vas pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer ici !** à nouveau le visage fermé, Dean préparait son matériel de torture.  
\- **Ce serait avec plaisir, tu peux me croire,** **mais...** répondit-il avec un franc sourire, **je reste !**  
\- **T'en es sûr ?**  
 **\- Certain !**  
 **\- Alors, c'est parti !"**

Au début, Crowley se moqua car c'était un des élèves d'Alastair, son successeur en Enfer. Mais après l'échauffement réalisé par Sam, Dean se déchaîna sur le démon. Et il était très inventif ! Crowley lui balança tous les souvenirs de la période où ils parcouraient les bars ensemble, lorsqu'il avait ressuscité mon mari en démon pour en faire son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas lui-même, qu'il avait failli assassiner son frère et qu'il allait le faire payer pour tout ça. Ce fut au bout de quelques heures à peine sur un démon qui avait failli redevenir humain de surcroit, que finalement, Crowley lâcha le peu qu'il savait. C'était le démon Lamastu qui serait la commanditaire de l'enlèvement. Mais comment savoir ?...

Ils renvoyèrent le Roi de l'Enfer dans son royaume et me rejoignirent pour m'apprendre la nouvelle.  
 **"A-t-on la moindre idée de où se trouve cette garce ?**  
 **\- Quelque part au royaume souterrain.**  
 **\- Et ? Comment on procède ? Il va bien falloir s'y rendre !**  
 **\- Il y aurait bien une solution...** commença Dean.  
- **Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je pense !**  
 **\- Laquelle ?** demandai-je, ignorant Sam.  
\- **Utiliser le passage par le Purgatoire !**  
 **\- Dean ! C'est hors de question !**  
 **\- C'est faisable ?**  
 **\- Sam l'a fait pour libérer l'âme de Bobby.**  
 **\- Oui et j'ai failli y rester, j'te rappelle !**  
 **\- Arrête ! Benny t'as retrouvé et guidé jusqu'au portail !**  
 **\- Tu veux vraiment la faire aller là-bas ?**  
 **\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'y suis resté un an, suffisamment longtemps pour tout lui expliquer. Tu n'y as fait qu'un passage éclair !**  
 **\- Je vois ! Ca faisait longtemps !**  
 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Sam ?!**  
 **\- Du grand Dean WINCHESTER !**  
\- **As-tu une autre solution ? Parce que Crowley est à nouveau un ennemi et que je ne connais aucun autre moyen d'y aller !**  
 **\- Tara ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie !**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce aussi terrible que ça ? J' veux dire...**  
 **\- Il y a là-bas toutes les créatures qui ont été tuées dans ce monde ! Toutes ! Ensembles ! Avides de vengeance !**  
 **\- Elle sait les combattre !**  
 **\- Pas toutes ! On en a rencontré un certain nombre mais pas elle !**  
 **\- Heu...** j'essayais d'en placer une.  
 **\- C'est une chasseuse ! C'est Tara ! Notre Tara ! Elle s'en sortira !**  
 **\- Qui n'a pas chassé depuis depuis un moment et qui a besoin de se remettre en forme !**  
 **\- Hey, les gars ?**  
- **T'insinues quoi ? Qu'elle n'y arrivera pas, c'est ça ?**  
 **\- Elle peut s'y faire tuer ou y rester coincée !**  
 **\- LES MECS ! - QUOI ?** répondirent-ils en choeur.  
\- **J'ai mon mot à dire ou vous aller continuer à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?!** ils restèrent cois. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme créatures exactement là-bas ?**  
 **\- Les habituels loups-garous, rugarus, wendigo, vampires, polymorphes, démons,...** énuméra Dean.  
\- **Mais aussi des jefferson-starships dont on t'a parlé, des léviathans, plus tous ceux qu'on ne connaît pas...**  
 **\- Ouais ! C'est la grosse marrade, quoi ! J'en suis. Au moins, ça ferait une super remise en forme. Et l'occasion de rencontrer ces créatures...**  
\- **Non mais je rêve !** s'écria Sam. **Vous êtes aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre, ma parole !**  
 **\- Chéri, je t'en prie ! T'as une meilleure idée ?**  
 **\- Vous êtes deux de grands malades !** il s'en fut, probablement se défouler à la salle de sport.  
- **T'es sure de vouloir le faire ?**  
 **\- On n'a pas tellement le choix ! Et puis on a un allié là-bas, avec Benny. Dis-moi tout."**

Il m'expliqua la marche à suivre. Ca n'allait pas être simple d'autant que peu de faucheuses faisaient de tels "extras", surtout maintenant que la Mort était... heu... morte. Mais c'était la seule solution pour retrouver nos enfants. Sam n'était pas du tout, MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT, d'accord avec ça et m'en voulait de vouloir le faire mais d'avantage encore à son frère qui en avait eut l'idée.

Ca faisait déjà trois jours (et nuits) qu'il nous boudait, seul dans sa chambre. Cependant, j'avais besoin qu'il m'aide à m'entraîner. Car je voulais redevenir au moins convenable au combat avant d'aller au Purgatoire et d'y chercher la porte de l'Enfer. Je devais essayer de le convaincre. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, malgré nos "dépenses sportives" avec Dean, je décidai d'aller me détendre sous une bonne douche fraîche puis d'aller l'enquiquiner dans sa chambre, même s'il fallait que j'en crochète la serrure de sa porte pour y parvenir, foi de moi !

Et c'est ce que je dus faire ! Mais, juste enroulée dans a serviette, le corps encore frais et parsemé de gouttes d'eau, je me glissai sous ses draps et vins me lover contre mon Sammy, mon mari. Il ne réagit pas mais je savais qu'il le faisait exprès. J'avais senti sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule et je le savais très réactif à cette sensation, alors j'en jouais... J'insistai et le fis réagir bien assez...

Bien réveillés et nos ébats terminés, j'entamai la discussion qu'il faisait tout pour retarder en essayant de lancer un deuxième round, que pour une fois, je refusais.  
" **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?** attaquai-je directement. Il soupira, se leva et renfila son boxer.  
\- **Je... je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi !** articula-t-il difficilement.  
\- **Nous ne les avons pas perdu ! Tu m'entends ? On nous les a pris ! Et si je dois retourner les Enfers pour les retrouver, je le ferai !**  
 **\- Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire mais...** il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux. Je compris où il voulait en venir.  
 **\- Sans moi. C'est ça ?**  
\- **Ma chérie, je veux que tu comprennes : tu es tout pour moi ! Tu m'as élevé, tu m'as toujours soutenu, tu... tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais été seul comme je le croyais pendant toutes ces années, tu étais là !**  
 **Puis tu as disparu... et on t'a... je t'ai oubliée. Et là, c'est devenu difficile pour moi. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'ai toujours su qu'il me manquait quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je suis parti à Stanford. Tu as toujours été celle qui m'apportait la normalité, l'amour d'une mère, l'humour qu'il me manquait avec Papa et Dean. Mais... Et puis, tu es revenue ! Adulte et magnifique ! Et on a retrouvé nos mémoires ! En tant qu'homme, mon attachement pour toi s'est vite transformé, et... tu étais avec Dean. Encore ! Alors je profitai de chaque moment, de chaque instant avec toi... de nos étreintes, de nos discussions, de nos fou-rires ! Et puis, il y a eu... toutes ces histoires... on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire... et on a... on l'a fait. Dans SA voiture ! Et... tu es partie ! J'ai cru devenir fou ! Aucune nouvelle ! Rien ! Puis tu as racheté un téléphone, on t'as retrouvée, enceinte ! De l'un de nous ! Puis de nous deux en fait ! Et... Mary, ma... ma fille, dans mes bras et John dans ceux de Dean... et tu as failli mourir ! Si Castiel ne t'avais pas ramenée...**  
 **Et tu me dis que tu veux aller au Purgatoire ?! Pour ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer ! Tu y es restée 100 ans et tu veux y retourner ? Ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais t'es loin d'être en forme, en plus ! Je ne comprends pas !**  
- **Mais et toi ? Tu es le vrai véhicule de Lucifer ! L'ancien Big Boss d'Azazel, et que dire de ton frère ? Je dis ça parce que, si ce n'est moi qui y vais, c'est l'un de vous, j'imagine ? Lui, probablement. Vu qu'il y est resté pas mal de temps !**  
 **\- A vrai dire, on n'en a pas reparlé...**  
 **\- Bien-sûr que non ! T'es trop occupé à nous faire la gueule depuis quelques jours !** j'avais gagné, je le voyais à son visage. **Tu dis que tu ne veux pas risquer de me perdre mais c'est un risque quotidien dans notre boulot ! Même dans la vie de tous les jours avec les accidents et les accidents domestiques...**  
 **Je ne resterai pas en arrière, c'est hors de question ! Ce sont mes enfants, Sam ! Je les ai porté, j'ai souffert pour ça, je les ai mis au monde ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! Je dois retrouver ma forme car j'irai de toute façon. Mais je ne serai pas sereine car je penserai à toi au lieu de me concentrer sur la mission. Alors j'ai besoin que tu acceptes !** Il s'assied près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.  
 **\- Okay... Alors tu devrais dormir si tu veux être en forme à 6h demain pour un looonnng footing !**  
 **\- Merci, mon amour ! Mais tu sais... je suis meilleure quand je suis fatiguée..."**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors, Qui s'y attendait à celle-là ? oui, je sais j' me répète, mais c'est mon grand âge qui fait ça mdr !

Théorie ? Non ? Bon, tant pis. Allez,

*bisous**coeurs* ;)


	18. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19 :**

 _Et voilà, déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Ca passe trop vite !_

 _Sans compter le temps que je fais s'écouler encore plus vite dans l'histoire !_

 _Enfin, bref ! Quelques bouleversements à venir dans ce chapitre encore, normal, la fin approche ! Il ne sera d'ailleurs, pas si long que ça._

 _ _Mais j'estime qu'en fait, il y a suffisamment d'action pour compenser la longueur...__

 _ _ _Voyez plutôt : ;)___

 _ ** _ _PS__ _ _:__** Au fait, j'utilise de l'énokien dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis le lien mais au cas où il apparaîtrait mal, c'est sur wikipédia que j'ai trouvé donc vous trouverez facilement si vous voulez aller voir. _

_Normalement, en énokien, on écrit de droite à gauche et de haut en bas (me semble-t-il) mais ici, j'ai fait classique, comme nous écrivons tous et, n'ayant ni ange ni démon pour m'aider, j'ai utilisé le nom des symboles. J'espère que ça vous ira XD_

 _Je fais apparaître Benny dans ce chapitre mais c'est plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, je ne le rends pas très très utile, mais on ne l'oublie pas ce brave homme ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas ce que je vais faire par-rapport à lui. Après tout, il avait demandé à Sam de ne pas le ramener car il se sentait mieux au Purgatoire que dans le monde moderne. Vous en pensez quoi ? On le ramène ? Ou pas ?_

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER : **Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

Un mois plus tard, j'étais de nouveau en forme. Et motivée comme jamais ! Sam m'avait entraînée, et lui-même par la même occasion, mais j'avais finis par forcer le respect de Dean qui, finalement, s'y étais mis aussi, influençant Castiel qui, malgré ses pouvoirs d'ange, jugea éventuellement utile d'être humainement apte au combat. Malgré que celui-ci se battait déjà très bien. _(hé hé, n'est pas un soldat du Seigneur qui veut ! )_

Car, bien-sûr, après en avoir longuement débattu, nous y allions tous.

Nous avions mené une vie d'engagés militaires au bunker : réveil à 6h, petit-déjeuner léger équilibrer, footing d'une heure qu'importe la météo, série d'abdos-pompes-tractions-squats, étirements, combats, douche, déjeuner hyperprotéiné, manipulation d'arme (nettoyage, montage, démontage, remontage, réglage), séances de tirs, puis nous nous répartissions les recherches, Dean et moi sur la fabrication de l'arme ultime pour tuer un maximum de créatures, Cas et Sam étudiaient tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver là-bas. 19h détente, repas au choix mais équilibré, relâche jusqu'à 22h, 23h extinction des feux.

La Team Free Will 2.0 (avec moi) était fin prête. Le lendemain soir, nous partions tous au Purgatoire.

* * *

Le voyage fut laborieux mais nous étions. Le Purgatoire... Sombre. Flippant. Un silence de mort y régnait sauf quand les créatures étaient proches, toutes les créatures tuées sur Terre...

Nous n'étions pas armés jusqu'aux dents : un flingue chacun avec trois chargeurs par personne, une bonne machette et une double hache maison (une lame en argent, une lame en cuivre, pointe en étain et manche en fer), et tous portant un chapelet béni autour du cou. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Sam m'indiqua la direction de la brèche pour entrer en Enfer qu'il avait lui-même utilisé lorsqu'il avait dû libérer l'âme de Bobby, mais, bien-sûr, nous fûmes attaqués. Plusieurs fois. Sourire aux lèvres, je me battis. Je me sentais plus vivante que jamais !

Puis la brèche apparut. Sam entra, je le suivis, Castiel allait faire de même lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque eut lieu. Dean était encore dehors. Cas ressortit et Sam allait faire de même tandis que je l'en empêchai.  
 **"Sam, reste !**  
 **\- Mais ils sont attaqués !**  
 **\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font ! Les enfants ont besoin de nous !"**

Je lui tendis la main et il me suivit. Nous ne rencontrâmes rien ni personne tandis que nous parcourions plusieurs couloirs. Il y avait bien des cellules contenant des créatures tout au long de ces couloirs mais nous rencontrâmes nul garde. Plus nous avancions, plus l'air devenait chargé et vicié. Des lamentations et des cris se faisaient entendre de toute part. Les souvenirs refirent surface. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Mes mains moites étaient crispées sur mes armes.  
Ce n'était pas normal ! C'était trop calme. Nous aurions dû croiser du monde depuis longtemps. L'alarme avait dû être donnée.

Cela se confirma lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle, après avoir descendu un interminable escalier.

Le comité d'accueil était important : une dizaine d'individus faisaient barrage. Sur nos gardes, nous étions prêts à nous battre quand Crowley apparut, décontracté.  
 **"Baloo, Bagheera ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne vous attendais pas !** se moqua-t-il. **Mowgli n'est pas là ?**  
\- **Non !** répondis-je sur le même ton. **Il a été retenu.**  
\- **Vous m'en voyez navré !** Il nous fit accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône.  
\- **C'est coquet, chez toi !** ironisai-je. Il s'assied sur son trône, ses sbires nous lâchèrent mais restèrent non loin.  
\- **Alors,** commença-t-il en se servant un verre, **Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre présence en mes murs ?**  
\- **Parce que tu oses poser la question ?!** s'énerva Sam. Il reçu en retour un coup qui le fit tomber au sol.  
\- **Sam !** je l'aidais à se relever et attaquait le démon en question, mais les autres s'interposèrent et nous fûmes maîtrisés rapidement. J'avais cependant eu le temps d'en tuer deux.  
\- **Allons, allons, restons civilisés ! Vous venez pour vos foutus rejetons, j'imagine ?**  
 **\- Comme si tu l'ignorais !** ne put se retenir mon époux, furieux.  
\- **T'es qu'une enflure, Crowley ! Tu disais n'être au courant de rien !**  
 **\- On ne t'a jamais dit ? Les démons mentent, chérie ! Et j'en suis le Roi !**  
 **\- J'aurai ta peau, ordure !** je pris un nouveau coup.  
\- **Tara !** s'écria Sam.  
\- **T'inquiète, Sammy.** Je crachai un peu de sang et souris. **J'ai connu pire !**  
 **\- Là, tu parles une langue que je connais, Bagheera...**  
\- **Arrête ton char, Crowley ! T'y gagnes quoi dans tout ça, espèce d'enfoiré ?**  
 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**  
 **\- De l'enlèvement de nos enfants, c' te bonne blague !**  
 **\- Change de ton, chère Tara !**  
 **\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me torturer ? Viens. Essaye !**  
 **\- Tara, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** demanda Sam, inquiet. Mais je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais en train de vriller.  
\- **Ca se pourrait... ou alors , je pourrai le torturer, lui !** dit-il en lançant une lame dans le ventre de mon époux. _Et merde ! Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas venue venir._ Les démons qui me tenaient m'empêchèrent de me jeter sur lui pour l'aider. **Décidément, je vais le torturer, lui !** ajouta Crowley, avec un sourire en coin pas du tout dissimulé.  
\- **Fais ça et je te jure que j'aurai ta tête !**  
\- **OU PAS !** répondit Dean an arrivant, Castiel et Benny sur ses talons. Ensemble, nous abattîmes les sbires qui nous tenaient et l'ange soigna Sam. **Tout va bien ?**  
 **\- Ca va.** répondis-je, froidement en me jetant sur Sam. **Mais il a blessé Sam !**  
\- **Mais oui, Mowgli, elle va bien !**  
 **\- Toi, tu vas passer à table !** le menaça -t-il.  
\- **Sinon quoi ? Tu es dans mon royaume, Dean ! Ne l'oublie pas !**  
 **\- Tu veux que j' te dise ? Tout ça, c'est de l'esbrouffe ! De la poudre aux yeux ! Tu as besoin de redorer ton blason !**  
 **\- C'est vrai, Bagheera. Tu es très perspicace...**  
\- **Quelle est carte que tu caches dans ta manche ? Tu as encore de puissants démons à tes ordres... lequel as-tu utilisé ? Et pourquoi ?**

 _- **Sacrée bonne-femme que t'as dégotée là, Chef !** lança le vampire à son ami à voix basse._

 _- **Qu'ON a dégotée, Sam et moi !** répondit celui-ci, provoquant un soulèvement de sourcil plus que suggestif de la part du cajun quand les deux frères lui montrèrent chacun leur alliance. Il me plaisait bien, ce type !_  
 **\- A moins qu'il n'ait rien ordonné et se trouve dans l'obligation de faire face à des subordonnés désobéissants...** proposa l'ange, pas du tout perturbé par la petite discussion très inopportune des garçons dans notre dos.  
\- **Pourquoi essayer de nous piéger si c'est le cas ?** s'énerva Dean qui avait suivi l'action malgré son a parte avec son frère et son ami.  
\- **Pourquoi ?! Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, bande d'ingrats, vous n'avez pas hésité à m'immobiliser et à me torturer ! Toi, Dean ! Si je ne t'avais pas ressuscité en démon tu mangerais les pissenlits par la racine ! Toi, Sam, tu étais dans la cage ! Je t'ai ramené !**  
 **\- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on te remercie ?**  
 **\- C'eut été un bon début, en effet.** Sam s'en mêla à son tour.  
\- **Tu plaisantes ? On t'a appelé. On t'a demandé de l'aide. Mais dès que tu le peux, t'essayes de nous entuber !**  
 **\- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé ! Vous m'avez ordonné sous torture de chercher quelque chose. En me laissant agir à ma manière, je vous les aurai rapporté, moi, vos mioches !**  
 **\- Donc tu te venges ? Et tu dis Roi ? Laisse-moi rire !** je me moquai de lui, ouvertement. C'était ma faute. C'est moi qui l'avait immobilisé. _Les deux fois._  
\- **Mais dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas maris et femme par hasard ? Parce que vous êtes bien les mêmes ! Aussi téméraires l'une que les autres !** _**BANG !**_ je lui avais tiré une balle en pleine tête.  
\- **Oups ! Une balle normale ?!** ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais perdu la tête. **Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, Trouduc, je te conseille de me répondre avant que je change de munitions. Ca te tente ?**  
 **\- Pas la peine d'user de force !**  
 **\- Alors répond à la dame !** l'interrompit Castiel, prêt à enflammer ses ossements qu'il pensait avoir bien caché.  
\- **Elle ? Une dame ? Même Calamity Jane était plus civilisée ! oh ! King Louis ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!**  
 **\- Tu te trompes !** il approcha la torche.  
\- **Alors Shere Khan ? - Tu rends les armes ?**  
 **\- Où sont nos enfants ?!** Castiel recommença.  
\- **Ok mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est Lamastu !**  
 **\- Lama quoi ?** demanda Dean.

\- **C'est bien la peine qu'on vous donne des renseignements si vous ne les écoutez qu'à moitié !** s'énerva le démon.  
\- **Une démone Babylonnienne. Une nymphomane qui s'attaque aux femmes enceintes et aux nouveaux-nés.** nous informa Castiel.  
\- **Une nymphomane ?!** releva on mari blond. **\- C'est tout ce que t'as retenu, Dean ?** rit Benny.  
\- **Quel intérêt aurait-elle à enlever nos enfants ?** demanda le brun à Crowley.  
\- **Mais j'en sais rien ! J' te donne l'impression d'être sa nounou ? J'ai juste entendu quelques bruits de couloirs...**  
 **\- Et ILS DISAIENT QUOI TES PUTAINS DE BRUITS DE COULOIRS ?** m'énervai-je.  
\- **Si je le disais en énokien vous comprendriez ? _Gon Gal Med Drux Gisg Veh Drux Med !_** (I dont kno !) ( lien wiki que j'ai utilisé : wiki/%C3%89nochien)

\- **Tu es décidément vraiment inutile !** prenant une de nos lames angéliques, je lui plantai au-travers du crâne, sous la mâchoire, ressortant au sommet. **Je t'avais dit que j'aurai ta tête !** lui chuchotai-je de la même manière que Dean le fit avec Zachary. Il y eut quelques éclairs rouges et orangés puis il passa l'arme à gauche. **Adieu boulet !** J'essuyai ma lame sur mon treillis. **Bien ! Où trouve-t-on cette Lamastu ?**  
\- **Peut-être eut-il été préférable de lui poser la question avant de le tuer ?** demanda Castiel de façon très pertinente.  
\- **Elle peut bien se cacher où elle veut,** je leur tournai le dos pour quitter la pièce, **je la trouverai !"**

Ils me suivirent, de plus en plus abasourdis par mon comportement.

* * *

Nous traversâmes un nouveau dédale de couloirs où nous croisâmes bien plus de démons que précédemment. Implacable, je tuai tout ce qui se mettait sur mon chemin. Mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté. J'avançais, nettoyant chaque zone, une à une. Et je recommençai, posant toujours mes questions : **"Où est Lamastu ?"** , **"Comment la trouver ?"**. Ce à quoi je n'avais pas de réponse. Un **"Parasite inutile !"** m'échappait avant que je n'élimine chacune de ces vermines. Puis un petit démon d'ordre inférieur m'apprit ce que je voulais savoir : nous pourrions trouver ses "appartements" à l'autre bout du Royaume Souterrain.

Sam parvint à lui faire dire comment s'en protéger : il fallait se procurer des amulettes représentant Pazuzu, Roi des démons du vent et ennemi de Lamastu. Dean et Benny se firent un plaisir de le garder en otage jusqu'à ce que Castiel nous procure les dites-amulettes. Après quoi, le vampire en fit son repas.

Enfin nous approchions ! Mais rien n'était gagné. Mon état d'esprit ne cessait d'empirer ! J'oubliai mes maris qui m'accompagnait, j'oubliai Castiel, notre ange gardien, ainsi que le vampire que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Je ne souhaitais que me venger ! Alastair était mort (merci Sam !) mais je voulais tuer un maximum de ces créatures de malheur et rien ni personne ne m'arrêterait !

Etonnamment, il fut facile de nous rendre sur place et d'entrer. Mais bien-sûr, c'était un piège. Toutes les portes se fermèrent, une dizaine de démons nous entourèrent sans pour autant nous toucher. Une femme, très belle, apparut.  
" **Les frères WINCHESTER... Bienvenue en Enfer. Toi, l'ange, retourne d'où tu viens.** elle claqua des doigts.  
\- **Non, non, NON !** tentèrent de s'interposer les garçon, mais sans succès. Castiel disparut dans un hurlement.  
\- **Garce !** l'insulta Dean. Elle remua la main et il vola à travers la pièce. Sam voulut aider son frère suivi par le vampire mais les autres démons les en empêchèrent et se saisirent d'eux. Quant à moi, j'étais comme hypnotisée par ses yeux de serpent. Cependant, elle semblait... impressionnée ?  
\- **Un fauteuil pour notre invitée de marque !** réclama-t-elle. Deux démons s'exécutèrent et installèrent un fauteuil derrière moi. _HEIN ?_  
\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**  
 **\- Asseyez-vous, _Gisg Un Don Un, Ur Gon Ur Gon Gisg Nach'Fam Gal Un Van Ged Na Gisg Graph Don !_** (Tara, Lilith's daughter !)  
\- **Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**  
 **-"Tara, fille de Lilith."**  
 **\- QUOI ?!** répondit-on, tous les trois.  
\- **Vous êtes une descendante de notre Reine Lilith.** je pris quelques instants pour accuser le coup.  
 **\- Donc mes enfants aussi !** me repris-je bien vite.  
\- **En un sens oui mais,... vous ne vous asseyez pas ?**  
 **\- Non ! Mais quoi ?**  
 **\- Vous vous êtes mêlée aux descendants d'Abel et Caïn...**  
 **\- Et ? En quoi cela te pose-t-il problème ? Tu es bien connue pour être une nymphomane, me semble-t-il...**  
\- **Ils sont impurs ! Même si l'un devait devenir l'un des nôtres pour nous guider et que l'autre le fut pendant un temps... cette descendance est une abomination !**  
 **\- Si tu avais eu le Père du meurtre en face de toi, je ne suis pas certain que tu répondrais ce genre de conneries !** balança Dean, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. **  
**

 **\- Sais-tu combien des tiens j'ai éliminé ?**  
 **\- Oui, Madame. Mais vous ignoriez votre ascendance...**  
\- **Silence ! Crois-tu vraiment que cela fasse la moindre différence pour moi ? Sais-tu que je pourrai aisément t'écraser comme une punaise ?** lui dis-je, menaçante.  
\- **Oui mais... vous ne reverriez jamais vos enfants...**  
 **\- Tu vas commencer par libérer mes époux. Et mon ami. Tout de suite !** elle me craignait et s'éloignait à mesure que j'avançais. J'avais bien l'intention d'en user et d'en abuser si possible.  
- **Je ne le peux, Madame. Elle me tuera !**  
 **\- Qui ?**  
 **\- Ma Maîtresse, ma mère...**  
 **\- Pour l'instant, elle est le cadet de tes soucis !**  
 **\- J'aimerais vous aider mais...** je la saisis par les cheveux et la menaçai de ma lame angélique. Qui me brûlait...  
- **Mais quoi ? Hmmm ? Tu me respectes depuis le début, tu m'as fait porter un siège, tu me révèles mon ascendance, tu me crains... Alors quoi ? Ne te vient-il pas à l'esprit que puisse me fâcher qu'on s'en prenne à mes enfants, à MES MARIS, à MON ANGE, à MA MERE ?!**  
 **\- C'était le but mais... comment se fait-il que vous puissiez... vous gagnez en pouvoir...**  
 **\- Ah oui, j'oubliai...** je sortis mon amulette de Pazuzu. **On a eu vent de tes faiblesses !**  
 **\- ELOIGNEZ CA DE MOI !"**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Quelle impression vous donne Tara ?

Dans tous les cas, vous le saurez dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ;)

*bisous**coeurs*


	19. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20 :**

 _"Voilàààà, c'est fini ! On va pas se dire au-revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare..." (Jean Louis Aubert, Téléphone)  
_

 _Oups, pardon ! Je pars toute seule dans mon délire XD_

 _Bref, donc comme je le disais, voilà le dernier chapitre. Cette histoire, entre son écriture, sa réécriture, sa traduction (approximative !), sa publication sur SPNamino et ici, les nombreuses relectures... m'aura tenue en haleine des mois et des mois !_

 _Ca ne va pas être facile de me séparer de Tara que j'ai beaucoup inspirée de moi *snif* En tout cas, si je devais écrire une autre fic, je la réinclurai dedans, foi de moi !_

 _D'ailleurs, à ce propos, que diriez-vous de ça ? Que je commence une autre histoire ou alors même que je poursuive celle-ci ? Faites-moi part de vos réponses et éventuelles idées en review ;)_

 _En attendant, on se retrouve en bas ?_

 _Bonne lecture et, profitez-en , c'est le dernier *chut, ne le dites à personne !* lol_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** : Supernatural ne m'appartient toujours pas (et ne m'appartiendra jamais *pleurs*)

* * *

 **" Libère mes maris !** je la menaçai toujours de mon amulette de Pazuzu proche de son visage.  
 **\- LIBEREZ LES !**  
 **\- Très bien. A présent, parle !** elle refusa. Je lui posai l'amulette sur le front. Cela la brûla et la fit hurler.  
\- **C'est Alouqua ! Première fille de Lilith ! Elle veut se venger des frères WINCHESTER qui ont tué sa mère et fait échouer l'Apocalypse ! Mais vous êtes apparue ! Elle s'est souvenue d'une prophécie...**  
 **\- QUELLE PROPHECIE ? Et pitié, pas en énokien !**

 **-" _Une enfant de Lilith s'unira aux deux frères, fils d'Adam, et donnera naissance aux Jumeaux du Destin._**  
 _ **L'un règnera sous terre, sur le Royaume des Ombres quand l'autre dirigera les Cieux. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils libéreront la Terre où de mal, il n'y en aura plus aucun..."**_  
 **\- Quoi ? Nos enfants sont les Jedis qui doivent rééquilibrer la force ?** demanda Dean, abasourdis.  
\- **Ou les nouveaux Abel et Caïn qui relanceront un nouveau cycle !** l'interrompit son frère.

- **Pas vraiment bon signe ça, Chef !** ajouta Benny.  
\- **Quel était le deal ?** lui demandai-je, toujours plus menaçante.  
\- E **lle avait besoin de moi pour vous attirer tous les trois !** Pour le plaisir, malgré le fait qu'elle parle, je lui entaillai la gorge. Elle hurla. **C'est pourquoi elle a fait appel à moi pour enlever vos jumeaux. Si ça fonctionnait, elle me récompenserait en me laissant les dévorer...**  
 **\- ET ELLE, QU' Y GAGNE-T-ELLE ?** de rage, je lui plantai ma lame dans l'épaule, la faisant hurler de nouveau.  
\- **Elle vous tuera tous ! Eliminer les frères WINCHESTER, la concurrence que vous représentez et empêcher la prophétie de se réaliser... pour s'emparer de la couronne !** Pendant ce temps, Sam avait fait des recherches sur son smartphone (Crowley avait fait installer le WIFI en Enfer !)  
\- **Alouqua est une succube, démone et vampire qui pousse les hommes au suicide...**  
 **\- Super ! Elle cumule celle-là !** conclut l'aîné.  
\- **Rien d'autres à nous apprendre, chère nièce ?**  
 **\- Non, Madame. Je le jure !**  
 **\- Alors tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !** Je l'éliminai de la même que Crowley. Sans sourciller. **"**

J'attrapai un démon avant qu'ils n'aient tous fui, et lui ordonnai de faire passer le message de la mort de Lamastu. Il disparut. Pendant ce temps, les garçons sécurisèrent l'endroit par des pièges. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil de ma nièce après m'être servi un verre. Je me massai les tempes. J'avais chaud, je ne me sentais pas bien. La lame angélique me brûlait la main, je la jetai sur l'autre fauteuil puis j'enlevai mon collier avec ma croix qui me brûlait également.  
Les garçons discutaient à voix basse, je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient :  
 **" Dean,** l'interpela Sam, **tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est de plus en plus bizarre ?**  
 **\- Elle est... efficace !**

\- **Une sorte de folie meurtrière brûle dans ses yeux, je connais bien ça.** dit le cajun.  
 **\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? T'as vu comment elle a tué Crowley ? Et Lamastu ?**  
 **\- Ce ne sont vraiment de grosses pertes !**  
 **\- Ca, je suis d'accord mais... ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est pas Tara ! Enfin, c'est elle mais quelque chose a changé !**  
 **\- Oui, Sam, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant.**

\- **Ne t'en fais pas, Sam. Vu à quel point je vous suis utile pour le moment, j' me propose de garder un oeil sur elle, si ça peut vous rassurer.**  
 **\- Merci, mon frère.** répondit mon beau blond à son ami.

 **\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...** ajouta le plus grand.  
 **\- J'aimerais que Castiel revienne. Il pourrait savoir...**  
 **\- C'est possible. Il n'a pas gravé ses côtes...**  
 **\- En effet !** l'ange venait d'apparaître, les faisant sursauter. **Il faudra que j'y remédie. Mais ça m'a permis de vous retrouver rapidement.**  
 **\- Content que tu sois là !**  
 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**  
 **\- C'est Tara, l'informa le grand, elle est...**  
 **\- Tu vois quand Sam n'avait pas d'âme ?** l'interrompit le blond. **Ben pareil : elle est... flippante !**

\- **Tu peux parler ! J' te rappelle comment tu te comportais quand tu étais un Chevalier de l'Enfer ?** répondit son cadet du tac au tac.

\- **Un Chevalier de l'Enfer ? Rien que ça...**

\- **C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas tout ça. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Benny...**  
 **\- Je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'enlèvement de vos enfants, elle n'a pas... comment dites-vous déjà ?**  
 **\- Encaissé ? - Craqué ? - Péter un câble ?**  
 **\- Les trois.**  
 **\- Alors quoi ? On laisse Anakin se transformer en Dark Vador ?** demanda Dean.  
\- **Qu'est-ce que t'as avec Star Wars, aujourd'hui ?**  
 **\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence !** dit Castiel.  
\- **Métatron ne t'avais pas "transféré" son savoir de tous les livres, films et séries qu'il avait lus et vus ?**  
 **\- Si, Sam. Mais apparemment il n'était pas fan de science fiction..."**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, mon état se dégradait. La rage que j'éprouvais bouillait en moi. J'avais envie de tuer encore plus de démons, de faire couler le sang ! J'avais hâte qu' Alouqua reçoive mon message à propos de la mort de sa fille, Lamastu. Je ne tenait pas en place ! Je recommençais à enchaîner des séries d'abdos-pompes-tractions pour me défouler. J'avais enlevé ma veste, j'avais mal entre les omoplates, ça me brûlait, c'était insoutenable ! Je fis une pause dans mes exercices et me resservit un verre.

Benny interpela mes maris, me désignant d'un geste de tête.  
 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? - Castiel, regarde !** s'écria Dean.  
\- **Quoi ?** me retournai-je, prête à bondir.  
\- **Ton tatouage...** commença Sam, alerté.  
\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme...**  
 **\- Tara, tu le rejettes !** me répondit l'ange.  
\- **Comment ça, je le rejette ? Il me brûle depuis un moment, tout comm...** Dean sortit sa flasque d'eau bénite et m'arrosa. L'eau me brûla et je me mis à hurler. Quand je me retournai vers eux, ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Le vampire se plaça devant eux, protecteur.  
\- **T'ES MALADE ? NE REFAIS... PLUS... JAMAIS... CA !** crachai-je, agressive.  
\- **Tara ! Tes yeux...**  
 **\- QUOI, SAM ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?** je me regardais dans un miroir. Mes iris bleues étaient noires ! **C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!** je fracassai le dit-miroir. Ils s'éloignèrent de moi. Sauf Sam Qui écarta les bras, mains en évidence, et s'approcha.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, mec !** le mit en garde le plus âgé.  
\- **T'inquiète Benny.** lui répondit celui-ci sans me quitter des yeux. **Okay, ma chérie. Calme-toi, d'accord ? Tout va bien, tu...**  
 **\- NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DE CES CREVURES !**  
 **\- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es ma femme, ma soeur, tu es la mère de ma fille ! Tu es...** Soudain, les portes claquèrent et les démons entrèrent, malgré les pièges.  
 **- _TU ES L'UNE DE NOUS MAINTENANT !_** dit une voix forte en faisant trembler les murs. _**Ravie de te rencontrer, petite soeur !**_  
\- **Alouqua...** elle venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce.  
\- _**Saisissez-les !**_ ordonna-t-elle. Puis elle fit un mouvement de la main en ma direction. Ma brûlure disparut, ainsi que mon tatouage. _**C'est mieux ainsi.**_ Me regardant dans un autre miroir, je vis que mes yeux étaient totalement noirs.  
- **Que m'as-tu fait ?** crachai-je à son intention.  
\- _**Je t'ai permis d'être toi-même.**_ dit-elle, calmement.  
\- **C'EST FAUX ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !** je l'attaquai. D'un simple geste, elle me fit voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relevai immédiatement d'un saut carpé, sans broncher.  
 **- _C'est une certitude ! Tu es une descendante de Lilith mais tu n'es rien ! Je me demande même comment tu as pu tuer ma fille !_**  
 **\- Ca n'a pas été très compliqué ! Je lui ai empoigné les cheveux et planté cette dague en pleine tête !** je la provoquai volontairement. **Je l'ai fait parler, tu sais ?**  
 **- _J'imagine, oui. Je sais de quoi sont capables les chasseurs... Mais vous, elle nous pointa tous du doigt, les WINCHESTERS, l'ange déchu, le vampire du Purgatoire, et toi, Tara..._** nous nous tournions autour... _**vous avez tellement fait parler de vous ! Qu'on amène les enfants !** _s'adressa-t-elle à ses sbires. _**Car c'est bien pour eux que vous êtes ici ?**_  
 **\- Comme si tu l'ignorais...** deux démons arrivèrent, mes bébés dans leurs bras.  
- _ **Bien ! Maintenant que toute la famille est réunie nous allons pouvoir discuter.**_  
 **\- John ! - Mary !** s'écrièrent mes deux époux et Castiel.  
 **- _Oh ! C'est ainsi que se nomment ces deux petites pestes braillardes ?_**  
 **\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER AINSI DE MES ENFANTS !**  
 **- _Et que comptes-tu faire ? Petite soeur ?!_** elle s'approcha de John et lui pinça la cuisse, le faisant crier et pleurer de douleur. J'avançai vers elle mais elle le menaça de sa longue griffe. Dean tenta de se débattre.  
 **\- NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS, SALE GARCE !**  
 **- _Oh ! Un si vilain langage devant de si petits enfants ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ils meurent !_** Elle se retourna, s'ouvrit le poignet avec sa griffe et fit boire son sang à Mary. Cette fois, c'est Sam qui se débattit.  
\- **MARY, NOOOOON !...** Il parvint à se défaire des deux démons qui le tenaient, semant le trouble parmi eux. D'une attaque conjuguée nous réussîmes à l'éloigner des jumeaux."

Dean, Benny et Castiel parvinrent à se libérer également et éliminèrent quatre ou six démons (j'avais perdu le compte !) facilement. Ils s'approchèrent, méfiants, des deux derniers, ceux qui portaient nos enfants, tandis que Sam et moi nous battions avec Alouqua. Mais elle était puissante et n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
D'un geste elle fit voltiger Sam qui s'écrasa dans une colonne avec un bruit d'os broyé qui me souleva le coeur. J'eus si peur pour lui que ma rage atteignit son apogée en une vague qui me submergea totalement. Il y eut un éclair bleu et une sublime paire d'immenses ailes noires jaillirent de mon dos.

Nimbée d'une aura meurtrière je me jetai sur ma soeur démoniaque. Les coups et la magie pleuvaient avec violence dans l'ancienne demeure de Lamastu, si bien que les murs tremblèrent et commencèrent à s'écrouler. Toute à mon combat, je ne vis pas les démons tenter de fuir pour emporter les jumeaux, ni le bouclier protecteur que Castiel déploya pour les protéger des gravats qui tombaient, ni un bataillon de démons attirés par l'agitation rejoindre la bataille, ni Sam gravement blessé qui céda à sa vieille addiction en s'abreuvant de sang au cou d'un démon gradé agonisant près de lui et devenir aussi puissant que lorsqu'il avait tué Alastair, ni Benny se battre comme un forcené, ni Dean prier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait tout en frappant les ennemis les uns après les autres, espérant un miracle.

Alouqua parvint à m'immobiliser quelques instants, suffisamment pour me mordre. J'eus l'impression que cela dura une éternité ! Mes ailes battirent mais sans l'atteindre et commencèrent à disparaître à mesure qu'elle me vidait de mon sang.  
Une terrible secousse la fit me relâcher. Agarde, je regardai autour de moi et vis, sans comprendre, Adam près de Dean. Je pus lui **"oui"** sur les lèvres de mon mari. Une intense lumière bleue quitta le corps d'Adam pour celui de son frère. Ses yeux devinrent bleus et deux belles et immenses paires d'ailes blanches se déployèrent. Michael ! Ce fut la débandade. Il y eut une pluie d'éclairs, les démons tentèrent de s'enfuir mais furent réduits en poussières dont ceux qui détenaient Mary et John. Castiel, épuisé, et Sam gonflé à bloc, les récupérèrent juste à temps.

La démone vampire était paralysée de peur face à Michael/Dean. Dans un éclair bleuté une lance prodigieuse apparut dans sa main. Sans un mot, il tira et transperça la démone qui hurla et explosa dans un tremblement assourdissant. Nous étions tous sonnés et les petits pleuraient. Michael s'approcha, ils se calmèrent. Puis il guérit Castiel.  
 **"Lève-toi, petit-frère**. Il posa ensuite sa main sur Sam. **Le Paradis te pardonne. Tu l'as fait pour sauver les tiens**. Et il le purifia.  
- **Dean ? ... je veux dire, Michael ?**  
 **\- Oui, Samuel ?**  
 **\- Alouqua a fait boire son sang à ma fille...** dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
- **Je ne peux rien pour elle, Mary régnera un jour sur le Royaume Souterrain.**  
 **\- Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne...**  
 **\- Accro au sang, comme toi ?**  
 **\- C'est ça**. répondit Sam, honteux.  
\- **Alors joue bien ton rôle de père.** lui conseilla-t-il avec douceur. Puis il s'apprêta à quitter le corps de mon époux aux yeux verts.  
\- **Michael, mon frère, attend.**  
 **\- Que veux-tu, Castiel ?**  
 **\- Et Tara ? Ne peux-tu rien pour l'aider ?** il se tourna et vint s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Il posa la main sur mon coeur.  
\- **Elle est... l'Ange Noire !** dit-il d'un ton empli de respect.  
- **Comment ça ?** demanda Sam, inquiet.  
\- **Tharalastrah... Ce n'est pas... un mythe ?** souffla Castiel, surpris.  
- **Non, mon frère. Notre Mère s'est incarnée...**  
 **\- Quoi ? Et Tara ?**  
 **\- Sa foi a toujours été intacte. C'est ce qui l'a sauvée ! Sans cela, elle...**  
 **\- Elle se transformait en démon !** termina l'ange aux yeux bleus.  
 **\- Je peux annihiler ses gênes démoniaques. Pour le reste, elle aura besoin de vous.**  
 **\- Et mon frère ?**  
 **\- Que veux-tu savoir à propos de Dean, Samuel ?**  
 **\- Comment ira-t-il quand tu l'auras quitté ?**  
 **\- Rassure-toi, il sera comme avant et même en meilleure santé ! Il ne finira pas comme le vaisseau de Raphaël, dans un état pitoyable. En possédant mon vaisseau je le fortifie. Tout comme Gadreel te soignait lorsqu'il te possédait, il y a quelques temps. J'imagine que s'il avait su cela à cette époque, Dean m'aurait probablement dit Oui avant.** Sam ne répondit pas car persuadé du contraire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, posa une main sur mon front, l'autre sur mon coeur et récita quelques paroles en énokien. Mes yeux noirs reprirent lentement leur apparence d'origine. Je me relevai gracieusement.  
\- **Michael, mon garçon !** prononçai-je. _C'était étrange ! Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être moi..._  
\- **Tharalastrah... Mère !** Michael courba l'échine devant moi.

 **\- Relève la tête mon enfant.** il obéit. Ses yeux bleus-angéliques résonnèrent avec les miens qui prirent la même teinte.  
\- **Tara, tu...** je me tournai vers Sam.  
\- **Samuel.** je caressai son visage ainsi que les cheveux de Mary. **Ne crains pas d'être moins important pour elle que ton frère. Tu aurais tord. Elle t'aime de tout son coeur. Il sourit, heureux. Quant à toi, Castiel, elle t'a haï pendant longtemps mais plus maintenant. Elle te considère comme un frère.** Je lui relevai la tête qu'il avait courbé également, tout en portant John dans ses bras.  
\- **Tharal... Mère ! C'est un incommensurable honneur !**  
 **\- Pardon mais... vous êtes la mère des anges ?** me demanda Adam.  
\- **En effet.** **Il y a tout un panthéon que vous ne connaissez pas et qui n'est pas destiné à être connu des humains. D'où pensiez-vous que venaient Dieu et Amara ? Ils ont des parents, comme tout le monde !** Cette fois, je caressai la tête de John.  
- **Je ne comprends pas. Alouqua a dit que Tara est une descendante de Lilith.** insista Sam, légèrement perdu.  
- **En effet. Elle est mon vaisseau tout comme tu fus celui de Lucifer. Mais moi, non. Prend l'exemple du panthéon Grec. Il y a de bons dieux mais aussi de moins bons. J'étais issue de ce genre de dieux dans le nôtre. Cependant, à l'inverse de mes parents, je n'ai jamais été malveillante. Je me suis émancipée et me suis vue offrir mes ailes. Il y a des millénaires qu'aucun vaisseau n'était apparu. Je suis devenu un mythe pour mes propres enfants.**  
 **\- Qu'allez-vous devenir quand vous quitterez le corps de ma femme ?**  
 **\- Comme tous les anges, je vais retourner aux Cieux et attendre un nouveau vaisseau quand le Destin aura besoin de mon intervention. Bien que je n'aie pas été formidable cette fois ! J'imagine qu'à trop laisser le temps filer, même la Mère des Anges ne se soit ramollie !** je ris toute seule de ma bêtise. Michael partit, quittant le corps de Dean, que Benny rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. A son tour, il rouvrit les yeux.  
\- **Tara** **?** il m'étreignit après s'être relvé et donné une tape de remerciement à son ami.  
- **Non, Dean. Je ne suis pas ton épouse.** Je lui touchai le front afin de lui faire voir tout ce qu'il avait raté lorsqu'il était possédé par Michael. **Prend bien soin de mon vaisseau**. Je l'embrassai sur le front puis claquai des doigts. Le tatouage dans mon dos réapparut. A l'encre divine, il ne s'effacera plus jamais. Je posai mes mains sur leur torse afin qu'il en soit de même pour les leurs. **J'ai fait apparaître le même symbole à l'intérieur du poignet droit de vos enfants, sous forme de tâche de naissance.** Me tournant vers Adam, je lui dis : **je ne t'ai pas oublié, Adam MILLIGAN-WINCHESTER.** **Tu en as un également.** J'ajoutai : **tu es un jeune homme courageux. Ton père voulait te protéger de tout cela, mais il t'aimait autant que ses autres fils.** Me tournant vers Benny : **Benjamin LAFFITE, tu es un homme d'honneur malgré ta transformation. Je sais que tu étais perdu lors de ton retour dans le monde des humains. Voudrais-tu que je t'offre toute la connaissance qu'il te manque pour y être à l'aise ? A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici, à nouveau ? Tu mérites mieux que ça, mon ami.**

\- **Ce... ce serait bien mais...**

 **\- Je peux te rendre humain à nouveau si tu crains d'être un danger pour tes amis. Tu garderais ta puissance et tes aptitudes, mais tu serais libre. Et tu pourrais refaire ta vie.**

 **\- Vous feriez ça ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr ! Tu n'en as pas eu la chance par le passé.** il acquiesça de la tête. Je posai alors mes deux mains sur son coeur et fermai les yeux. Une vague bleutée sortit de moi et l'enveloppa un instant. **Te revoici humain. Je t'ai également tatoué sur le torse à l'encre divine, comme chacun d'entre vous ici. Ils ne disparaîtront plus jamais et seront encore plus efficaces.**

 **\- Merci. Infiniment !**

 **\- Je t'en prie. Tu le mérites. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur dans cette nouvelle vie, Benjamin.** Réflexe d'un autre âge dont il était issu, il me fit une révérence et saisit ma main afin d'y déposer un baiser léger. ( imaginez Ichabod Crayne dans la série "Sleepy Hollow" pour vous faire une idée de ce que je veux illustrer)

Je me dirigeai enfin vers Castiel. **Castiel, mon enfant.** **Ca ne se dit pas et ça ne devrait pas être mais tu as toujours mon petit ange préféré ! Après ton grand-frère Gabriel.** **Cesse de douter de toi, mon ange, tu es très spécial.** Je posai ma main sur son coeur et un nouvel éclair bleuté se diffusa dans tout son corps. Deux gigantesques paires d'ailes noires apparurent. **Te voilà plus fort mon fils.**  
 **\- Que m'avez-vous fait, Mère ?**  
 **\- Je viens de faire de toi un Archange.**  
 **\- Un Archange ?** s'exclamèrent les trois frères.  
 **\- Oui. Le seul et unique Archange aux ailes noires. Comme les miennes...** **Tu tiens plus de ta mère que de ton père on dirait. Nous sommes les seuls Célestes de toute la Création à avoir les ailes noires.** ajoutai-je avec un clin d'oeil. **Sois un bon ange gardien mon fils. Ta nouvelle famille te montrera la voie.** Je me tournai vers le groupe en entier. **Dorénavant, vous êtes tous en excellente santé, soigné de tout maux que vous pouviez avoir. J'ignore si nous nous reverrons mais sachez que vous aurez une place dans mon coeur pour l'éternité.** **"**

J'écartai les bras et Tharalastrah quitta mon corps. Mais contrairement aux autres vaisseaux, je me souvenais de tout. Chancelant sur mes jambes, Dean me rattrapa. Je l'étreignis. Puis Sam, puis Castiel. Puis je pris mes enfants et les serrai contre mon coeur. Adam nous rejoignit, ainsi que Benny, puis Castiel nous ramena chez nous. Au bunker, en famille.

 **FIN**

Ecouter "Brother" de NEADTOBREATH, chanté par Jensen ACKLES : lien youtube /0N1ti_pD-eg (sUMMERRAIN810's channel/youtube)

* * *

Cette fois c'est la bonne les amis ! Nos chemins se quittent ici, pour le moment XD

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. J'ose imaginer que si vous êtes arrivées jusqu'ici, ça veut dire que oui ;)

*bisous**coeurs*


End file.
